Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Re-Written. Harry is accused of killing the Dursley's, he is proven innocent and soon after gets adopted by Severus also Sev finds sons in the most unexpected people Fred and George Weasley. Together they train to banish the upcoming darkness away.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry Potter gloomily made his way to the car with his aunt, uncle and cousin from the station. His fourth year had just ended; he had just watched Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion, die, his godfather had gone back into hiding and his depressed state was only being made worse by his Aunt and Uncle, who were about as pleased to see him as they would be a rather large cowpat. He was deep in thought as his uncle drove the car around the corner and it was only when they were nearly at number four did Harry see what he had hoped never to see again, the dark mark glistening malevolently in the sky. He spun in his seat, yelling at his uncle.

"Get out of here! Drive, move, the bad guys are here, come on!" Harry shouted desperately, trying to convey the urgency of the situation. He may not like his aunt and cousin but he would never wish them dead. His hands were itching to grab the wheel and drive himself; his Uncle didn't seem panicked enough.

As he was thinking this, popping noises surrounded the car. His uncle started driving faster. Vernon was going to knock them down; he had always wanted to do that to Harry Potter's kind anyway, so it was no trouble for him. Before the car could get any further however, it was frozen on the spot, the doors flying open.

To Harry's surprise he was not killed on sight, but grabbed roughly and forced into the house with the Dursleys. None of the neighbours seemed to notice anything wrong, so he assumed there was a notice me not spell around the house. He had wondered why the Death Eaters had not killed him out right, but this was answered as soon as he entered the lounge. He could not help but screw his face up when he caught sight of Voldemort. He was even more disgusting than he remembered him being.

"Well, well, well what have we got here? Potter's doting family. Aren't you going to introduce us Harry?" asked Voldemort, as if he was insulted that Harry had not introduced him to his relatives.

"As if Voldemort" said Harry, almost snarling, at the man who had ruined his life; killed his parents, and his friend. If only he could reach his wand! He wondered how the hell Voldemort had passed the blood wards. His aunt, hearing the man's name, had fainted on the spot, Vernon's chins had started to wobble and Dudley was desperately trying to cover as much of his huge backside as he could reach, which was, admittedly, not much.

"You are wondering how I got passed the wards, Potter? You have your mother's foolish curiosity. I used your blood for the ritual to return my body; it now runs in my veins, so I can walk in here with my Death Eaters and no one will ever know; the wards will just record Harry Potter's blood entering the house. And where else would that be except in Harry Potter?" sneered Voldemort, causing Harry to snort – he was sure his blood was all over the place, with the number of injuries he'd had, but he knew that that was not what Voldemort meant.

He was cuffed gently on the back of the head as if he was being a naughty boy, which annoyed him. He kicked out, but was quickly put into a body bind. Smiling, Voldemort slid Harry's wand from his pocket. Sickened, Harry was forced to watch, as, to his horror, the man who had murdered his parents killed his only remaining relatives. His aunt and uncle were first, and then he heard the familiar incantation as Voldemort used the Imperius Curse to make his cousin start beating him. Laughing at Harry's anguished gasp, Voldemort raised the stolen wand and killed the boy he had reluctantly grown up with. Through watering eyes, Harry glared defiantly at the pale skinned man, waiting for his own death. It didn't come.

"Well, are you going to kill me or just stand there looking stupid?" Harry hoped if he got the man mad enough he would just kill him, a painless death, unlike his normal methods - he had been having visions of Voldemort's activities since the tournament. He had not told Dumbledore because he knew the headmaster would try and get him to talk about them, use them to his advantage, and he didn't want to.

"Ah, ah, ah that won't work Harry" said Voldemort deliberately using Harry's first name. He would have continued but Harry interrupted.

"I won't join your side if that's what you're thinking" snarled Harry, hiding the shock that Voldemort actually called him by his first name. He shivered, the house was getting cold. The heating was not on, the door had not been closed properly and the windows were open wide.

"You will by the time we are finished" said Voldemort, as if certain that Harry would join him. Then he said "Because we are going to leave you here to be found by Dumbledore; let's see how long he sticks by you when you have killed your own relatives." smiled Voldemort almost grandfatherly, causing Harry to gag.

"Like he would believe you over me" said Harry sounding more confident than he really was. He knew he was the headmaster's tool to win the war; he once thought that the old man would really like to be his grandfather but now he was not so sure, he had been in-between for a long time.

"I know what the old man is like; he will use you till there is no more use for you. He tried to get me to kill Grindelwald, but he didn't realise that I would agree with his views and when he saw I did he chucked me away. Eventually he killed the man, then, knowing I was his apprentice, he tried to kill me. I've wanted my revenge ever since." whispered Tom.

"Liar" snapped Harry, he didn't want to believe him, but he did, and he hated himself for believing the man who killed his parents over the man who was his mentor.

"Are you sure I am Harry? Have I ever told you a lie at any of our meetings?" murmured Voldemort, causing Harry to flinch. What Voldemort said was true. He had never lied, apart from the part about his parents begging, his mother had begged for him, not for her own life.

When Harry didn't answer Voldemort grinned maliciously, making Harry feel ill; the man really was disgusting. He waved Harry's wand in the air. "We will see how much he really likes you soon enough" hissed Voldemort. It was the last thing Harry heard before he was plunged into darkness.

He never saw Dumbledore come in, never saw the twinkle fade from his eyes, as he gazed at Harry Potter lying limp on the floor, his wand by his hand, his dead relatives lying beside him. The Aurors arrested him quickly, following the procedure even though he was not awake to notice. The reading of rights brought Dumbledore out of his musing on how on earth he was going to sort this out and he watched in silence, never protesting.

Harry was port keyed out, his wand taken in as evidence. That was all they needed. Harry Potter was branded a traitor even before a trial was held. He was never even woken up. It was in the Prophet that Harry Potter had argued with his Muggle family and killed them all; it was said that his cousin tried to stop him but it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry was never aware that he was dumped into a cell in the ministry of magic, or that he was being guarded by dementors. None of the Aurors did what they were meant to do, make the dementors go away so the person could regain consciousness. So Harry didn't get meals the whole time he was there.

Unfortunately it was one of the order members who were guarding Harry the next day, so she used the crappy whips of patronus smoke to get rid of the dementors. That was how Harry came around.

Groaning, Harry woke up looking around in confusion; wondering where the hell he was and why he was cold before his eyes widened, Voldemort had been at the house, seeing a woman standing over him with pink hair caused him to groan in confusion what the hell had happened?

"Who are you? What happened and where am I?" asked Harry confused.

"You don't know do you? What's the last thing you remember?" she asked him her voice was not cold yet it was not warm either.

"Voldemort got passed the wards of Privet Drive and killed…" was all he could get out. Rolling over he puked up in the corner, emptying his stomach of its contents.

"Scourgify" she muttered, looking green in the face but relieved he would not have dispelled his stomach if he had done it. She believed him even if others didn't.

"Where am I?" asked Harry again more demanding. He was freezing and wakes up in what appears to be a cell with a woman he doesn't know.

"Holding Cell in the Ministry of Magic" she said bluntly there was no point in hiding him from the truth because there was going to be more horrible people guarding him, as well as dementors, she knew how they affected him.

"Why?" asked Harry confused it should not be him in the cell he had done nothing wrong.

"Because you are being charged with the murder of Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley and Petunia Evans-Dursley" she said sadly.

"WHAT!" shouted Harry who was looking at her like she had grown a second head.

"Yes, that's what I said. Everyone including your friends think you are guilty of killing your aunt, uncle, and cousin. They are called up to testify against you." she said looking aphetic.

"They do?" asked Harry horrified at the very thought that his friends even thought him guilty for one second.

"Yes, I'm sorry," said the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"My name's Tonks, Sirius cousin and member of the Order of the Phoenix" she said.

"What's the Order of the Phoenix and how is Sirius doing?" asked Harry forgetting for the moment that he was in the ministry of magic on murder charges.

"The Order of the Phoenix is an organization created by Merlin, the most powerful wizard alive usually takes over it, that being Albus Dumbledore, as for Sirius well he is not a happy man right now. He thinks you are guilty as well as the rest of them; the evidence is too much. They have your wand magical signature and all. They didn't even have that much evidence against Sirius but people are demanding a trial so you will get one instead of being shipped of to Azkaban but the trial is not for ages so they are keeping you here guarded by dementors." she said.

"Sirius thinks I'm guilty?" asked Harry beginning with his eyes for it not to be true.

"Yes, I am afraid so" said Tonks.

"But…But what about Dumbledore surely he believes I would not do something like that?" said Harry abashed.

"Sorry, why do you think no one is here? Dumbledore. If he believed you would be here for you" said Tonks regretfully.

"Everyone thinks I'm guilty?" asked Harry sadness overwhelming him for the first time in five years since he started Hogwarts.

"That's about it," said Tonks. She gave him his gruel then left, Harry didn't eat it, the stuff looked absolutely foul even more so than the stuff he was used to and still got from his aunt and uncle.

As she left she heard Harry mutter "Well they will find out I'm innocent and they will be begging for me back, but I won't be forgiving them at all the backstabbing bastards" she closed her eyes, she realized either way Harry would change into a bitter boy.

Harry ended up eating two spoonfuls of the gruel before going and lying on the bed, and fell asleep; how he did he would never know. He didn't know what day it was or how long he was asleep when he came around, but another bowl of gruel had been left for him, Harry who was used to not getting food every day didn't give in and eat it just yet.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Burrow

Kitchen

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione and Ron had been staying at the Burrow without telling Harry, not wanting the third wheel to feel left out; they had stayed friends with him only because of his fame. It had brought them fame alright, Ron hopes to join the Aurors or join the Chudley Cannons, being Harry Potter's best friend would ensure that, whether he had the grades or not. He would be better than any one in his family, better than Percy, Bill, Charlie, George and Fred.

When they had seen the paper they had paled and then went up the stairs to try and figure away out to get more fame from Harry as they possibly could so it would last.

Daily Prophet

Boy-Who-lived now Boy-Who-Killed

Harry Potter was taken into custody yesterday, it was alleged that he was found next to the dead bodied of his Aunt, uncle, and cousin. It's well known apparently that Harry Potter hated going home every summer, now it's clear that the boy-who-lived killed his own relatives. They somehow must have apparently pushed him over the edge and killed them in the most horrific way possible.

According to Albus Dumbledore "I didn't think he would do this, he seemed like a nice boy, it must have been a mask, it's a shame to loose someone with so much potential but he needs to be locked away. We can't have someone like him about, it's dangerous the bodies were disgusting, worse than what a death eater would do" was all he had to say.

Fudge said "Don't worry we have Harry Potter safely locked up, he is in the ministry and he won't be going anywhere. We have asked Dementors to personally guard him. The trial will be as soon as we have time and the press will be told the date tomorrow. I will do all I can to make sure you all are safe and sound." said the minister finishing his speech before going into the ministry.

There will be more news as soon as we have it.

Rita Skeeter

Daily prophet Reporter.

As soon as Rita could, she got her animagus registered so Hermione Granger could not get at her. Now she was laughing, she had the scoop of the year.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ron's room

The burrow!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What do we do? Potter has just messed up all of our plans to make it look like he fell out with us when we are doing what we want to do, making him look bad and us good!" raged Ron. He hated this they have been planning for four years and now it was all gone because he had to go and kill his relatives.

"I don't know, perhaps at the trial we can look betrayed and look like we do not want to betray Harry then we might get some publicity, telling them how good a friend we have been and what he is really like!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, that's a great idea; we will need to get our story straight before the end of the day or so because we don't know when the trial is. We can get my family against him, it was not me that wanted to go after Harry in the car; it was Fred and George!" said Ron thinking about Harry in disgust.

"I knew it was not you who wanted to help Harry!" said Hermione, who wanted to be part of a pure blood family. She was going to make Ron fall for her next year she would make sure of it; she was going to make them see her for more than just a mudblood girl, just like Lily Evans.

It was not just her, plenty of the muggleborns were beginning to do it, people getting together and deciding who to get with, most of them had wanted to go with Harry Potter, but Cho Chang was the one who ended up winning, but it didn't go as they had hoped. Cho had taken it too slow and she didn't know Harry was an abused boy who has had no love in his life, by doing that she has made it clear to him anyway that she doesn't want him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hogwarts Great Hall

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Severus Snape after reading the paper turned to Albus Dumbledore and said "I stayed away from Harry because you asked me to, but I won't sit back as Harry wastes away in Azkaban, if you don't get him a trial I will stop spying. Lily was my best friend and lover she meant the world to me, and I will do anything for her son!" said Severus who looked as normal as he would angry bitter and sneering as usual but there was a tone in his voice he had never used before when speaking about Harry Potter.

"Very well Severus" said Dumbledore who looked like he had been kicked in the gut, he knew he needed Severus to spy for him so he had to do as asked, he didn't have another person to spy for him and not only if he said no would he be loosing his spy, but his spy who is in the inner circle and collected lots and lots of information for him.

Severus could not believe they had turned on Harry so fast. He had left Harry alone but sent presents to him every year, he may not be the boy's father but he was like an honorary uncle to him, just like Remus and all. But Remus had not fought to see Harry like Severus did. He had accepted that Harry was fine and end of story.

Dumbledore had asked him to be horrible to Harry and that he would explain why Severus did what he did. He did it so he could help keep Harry safe, from Death Eaters. By bringing information home he helped keep Harry safe, being horrible to Harry was a definitely had to. If not, the Death Eater children would tell and he would be killed before he could say he was a spy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry was able to shut the dementors of just a little; he still refused to eat the gruel which was left there for him. No one visited him; no one came to see if it was the truth; they just threw him away like a broken tool. Which, Harry knew he was; but it didn't stop it from hurting all the more. They had been his friends for four years and they turned on him and acted liked he didn't exist.

Harry had stopped himself from feeling the betrayal, not wanting to give the dementors the satisfaction of sucking of any more of his feeling the stronger his feelings the stronger the things sucked at him.

The funny thing was, the longer he stayed there the stronger he became. Every time he heard his mother beg for his life, he would be filled with so much love that the dementors were forced away. Harry was not going to let his mother's sacrifice be in vain. She had died for him and he was not going to let them get him down or put him in Azkaban.

Harry was sitting in the corner and he didn't even have a blanket which he knew he should have. He was going to sue them for every penny they were worth when he got out of here. They were not going to get away with it; he was freezing cold, hungry and bloody weak. Not that it was anything new. He remembered all the times he was locked up in the cupboard cold and hungry this was only a usual summer for him.

The door opened he looked up in surprise. His gruel had been already given to him witch by the way was still sitting where they had put it, he turned away he didn't care who came to see him he just wanted to fall asleep and never return. Sometimes he just wished he was a normal kid.

Severus gasped at the state of Harry when he walked in; Harry had to keep his jaw from hitting the ground what the hell was Snape of all people doing here. He had a feeling Snape thought he was guilty. He didn't feel relieved that someone believed him he just felt like laughing his head off. The one who ridicules and torments him believes him innocent what a laugh.

They were allowed their wands in the ministry cells just like they were allowed their wands in Azkaban. Asking a witch or wizard to give up their wand was a sin unless they have been arrested. A wand is a person's safe guard. Wizards and witches would not know what to do without their wand. The only way one could take a wand from a person in society was if they were arrested. If not they have no reason to give up their wand, they probably won't.

That's why they need to check in. If the prisoner is killed or dead then they could check the list and see who had came in last knowing that the person had killed him or her and they would be arrested.

"What do you want?" asked Harry his voice hoarse and his voice cold. His body was frozen and dirty; his hair was messier than it had ever been. The cell was small dingy, dark, damp and not suitable for human beings to be sitting in. If they were checked by a health inspection place the cell would fail spectacularly. The minister didn't want that happening. They would have to pay for the ministry cells to be banished and remade. Then they would have to put wards up again. It was more expensive than people realized.

"Are you alright?" asked Severus kindly. This made Harry stare at him in surprise, suspicion and weariness.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry skipping the question the man had asked him because he didn't know if he could answer that. Was he alright? This was nothing new for him but the betrayal was. He knew his friend could be jealous but this was way overboard, for even them.

"Coming to see how you were" said Severus thinking 'maybe it's not best to tell him he was the one who had been writing to him all those years. He had always written uncle Sev on the cards nothing more. Severus on every birthday had sent a birthday present to Harry.

"Well you have seen me now please go" before I start crying my eyes out the one who hates me believe me innocent while my friends do not!

Harry tried to get up onto his dingy bed that he had been given but he couldn't. He was far too weak and not eating had started having an affect on him. He almost fell headfirst but Severus caught him before he did, picking him up effortlessly.

Harry had snuggled into the warmth of the Potion's Master whether he hated him or not. He was warm and he felt like he had not been warm in a very long time.

Severus, upon seeing that Harry was not going to let go of him any time soon, sat on the bed with Harry still latched on to him. Severus was not used to this kind of contact and felt his heart constrict and all the same he wanted to shove Harry of him. Only Lily had ever been able to touch him that way. Lily had been forced into marriage by James Potter well not necessarily him, but his parents. She was a muggleborn; the purebloods had that kind of power over them, the ministry at that time had thought muggleborns should be grateful that a pureblood wanted anything to do with her. Severus knew he could not marry her because his parents would not have allowed it. Harry really was James's son, but Severus had loved Harry all the same, because Harry was Lily's child. He could never hate the child with glowing emerald eyes so much like his mothers.

James might have married her but he could not stop her from being friends with someone or stop his child from liking someone either and Harry had loved uncle Sev. He would have gone to Sev over his own godfather. Lily had gotten Harry to call Severus Uncle Severus. He was never around often but he would always make time for his Lily and Harry.

James had been gay and had loved Sirius. Sirius had been jealous of Harry for a while and then got over it, hoping to be a father to Harry one day. That was until Harry kept going over to Snivellus rather than him. He never really got over it, when he had swore to leave Harry alone as well as Lily, Sirius had been ecstatic. That was when his whole world had crumbled down, Peter had betrayed his lover and Lily and Harry. He was sentenced to Azkaban for life where he spent twelve years of his life.

Severus transfigured a dirty stone into a cover for Harry before covering him in it. He then got Harry off him; he really was not comfortable with that kind of affection especially in a ministry holding cell. He would hate it if someone had come in and saw them sitting there, god knows what they would have thought if they did.

Taking two flasks from his pocket as well as a box, he got Harry to drink some juice. Harry was too tired and didn't have enough energy to move, getting an idea, Severus opened his potions bag he carried everywhere with him, before pouring a strengthening potion as well as a nutrition potion down Harry's throat. It took at least five minutes for them to work. Then he handed him the soup, which was charmed by Dobby to stay warm. Harry drank it nearly in one go, sighing when he felt the warm inside his body. He had been cold inside for god knows how long. Wrapping the green blanket; making him snort softly, but the cover was warm and fluffy as well as huge he just cuddled into it gratefully.

"Dobby made these for you" said Severus quietly as Harry began drinking the soup he could tell Dobby made it he thought with a smile. Dobby could make the best soup he had ever tasted; after all he had worked with the Malfoy's for a long time. He didn't know how to make anything apart from the best.

"Thanks" whispered Harry. He had never been more grateful to anyone in his life; he was so hungry and weak. He knew he would be again as soon as the potion wore of but at least he will have something in his stomach.

"It's fine but I have something to tell you" said Severus he had to tell Harry because this may be the last time he might ever get the chance to tell him.

"What?" asked curiously a bit of life coming back to his voice, his voice was no longer cold and hard.

"Do you remember the presents you get from your uncle Sev every birthday?" asked Severus. Figuring this was the best place to start. But he was not prepared for Harry's answer.

"I don't have an uncle Sev, why do you ask and what present I don't get any presents for my birthday apart from my friends" said Harry looking at Severus as if he had grown another head.

"You didn't get them?" said Severus horrified all those presents and Harry didn't get them? He felt sick who could have taken them.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry getting agitated.

"I used to send you gifts on your birthday every year and how did you never get them are you sure you didn't?" asked Severus looking Harry straight in the eye he wanted to know if Harry was lying or not.

"I never saw an owl before I came to Hogwarts never received a present either" said Harry flushing when he said this he had never told anyone but here he was telling his most hated teacher. Well he did hate Quirrell more than Snape as well as Mad Eye Moody perhaps this year; someone else will take up the title of the most hated teacher again.

'He's telling the truth' was all Severus could think stunned. Harry was looking at him with a calculating look before he stuffed his face full of biscuit so the question he wanted to ask would not come out. There was chocolate in it so the affects of the dementors instantly left him making him feel much better he could feel warmth creeping into his soul. But Severus read his mind anyway so he said.

"No I am not your uncle but honorary uncle though just like Remus and Peter" said Severus in disgust.

"Where is Lupin? Does he believe me guilty too?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yes, you know he is best friends with Black and loves the headmaster to bits of course he would not go against them" said Severus mockingly not at Harry at the werewolf.

"I hate them for not coming to find out and speak to me about what really happened" said Harry bitterly.

"I know it was I who got you your trial. I told the headmaster if he wanted me to spy he would get you your trial" said Severus with a smirk on his face. Harry could not help but think he suited it and didn't feel so bad being on the receiving end of the smirk for a change.

"Thanks" said Harry softly.

"You're welcome" said Severus.

"IF anyone had told me I would be going to Azkaban and being on friendly terms with you last month I would have the person locked up in St. Mungo's and having to pick them up right now" said Harry with a soft smile playing on his face.

Severus laughed softly before saying "Yes, I suppose I promised Dumbledore I would stay away from you and I did as long as he kept you safe, you should have been given to me if Lily Died" said Severus softly.

"Well he didn't keep his" said Harry bitterness again laced his voice.

"Why is that?" asked Severus.

"Because he didn't keep me safe, from death eaters yes but not from a family that hated me" said Harry sadly and to think he could have been brought up happily with his uncle Sev.

"What but he told us and the ministry might I add, that you were spoiled and contented" said Severus in growing anger.

"Well I would say he got me mixed up with my cousin but he looks nothing like me he doesn't have the scar and was a huge whale. I'm insulted if that's what happened but it's not like Dumbledore to make that kind of mistake. Plus every time my uncle beat me I could feel pulses that must have been the wards surrounded the house, I didn't understand it then and still don't now" said Harry.

"Well I have a conversation to have with someone when I go back to Hogwarts" growled Severus sounding like a wolf.

Harry smiled at the thought it was interrupted by someone banging on the door, "Oy, get going time's up move" said a man's gruff voice booming the cell causing Harry to wince.

"I guess I have to go, I don't know if I will get in again they don't seem to want to let anyone in here" said Severus with a grimace before taking the empty things and shrinking them and putting them in his pocket, seeing Harry tired he asked him.

"Do you want me to put you to sleep" asked Severus quietly.

"Please" Harry begged, he had not had a sleep in ages, unconscious yes but sleep, no.

"Somus" said Severus pointing his wand at Harry watching as his eyes closed, covering him in a blanket he left with a tired sigh not believing this had happened. Getting out of the ministry was a relief for him before he walked back to Hogwarts and was going to have a very serious conversation with Dumbledore the manipulative bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Severus Snape made his way to the headmaster's office, his face a stony mask. Not that it was an act it was quite real. He had just gotten back from Azkaban and he was cold and seriously pissed off from what he had heard from Harry. How dare that man lie to him? Harry had been like a son to him just like Lily had been like a mother to his boys who were named Zach and Severus. It had been his wife's idea, they had gotten to name each of them, Severus as you can guess chose Zach and his wife chose Severus. He had after all rescued her from death eaters and given her all she could hope for and a family. She may have only known them for a year she loved them and done what Lily had done, died for their children.

Storming into the headmaster's office he saw most of the order was there and he was not attending. The trust he had placed in the headmaster was slowly diminishing and it kept going as the days went by.

"Headmaster I want a word with you. Now." said Severus in a voice he didn't use often a dangerous silky drawl that meant big trouble.

"Very well Severus Sit down and have tea?" asked Dumbledore politely.

"Yes" he snarled. He usually didn't drink the old fool's tea but he needed to tonight, the chill in his bones were making him feel weak and he hated feeling weak even if it was only a little.

Drinking the tea and ate the biscuit he had been given, the warmth started to seep into his bones with a sigh he sat back and wondered how he was going to go on with the conversation.

"Headmaster why did you tell everyone Harry Potter was spoiled and contented when you knew very well that It was a lie?" he said looking at the headmaster, not letting the betrayal he felt shine through. His eyes flashed of betrayal for a minutes before it was gone everyone saw it.

"Severus he was!" said the headmaster. Who barely concealed his shock and horror at the thought that Severus knew. He would not loose his spy now not when the war had just started again.

"Well then why don't you show us some memories of how Harry Potter was spoiled if you will." said Severus, his eyes glittering dangerously. He knew the truth and was not going to give up till the headmaster told them the truth.

"I...uh the pensive is full Severus it will take days to empty" said Dumbledore looking for an excuse really quickly. Severus had to hand him one he could tell a lie well when he was pressured but Severus didn't give up that easily and Dumbledore should have realized it.

"Ah don't worry! Accio Pensive" said Severus enjoying the spark of dread he caught in the headmaster's eye. He could hardly believe that the headmaster had been able to do this for so long.

"There we go headmaster" said Severus happily or as happily that the man could be. He dumped the pensive on the table not too harshly. He loved his pensive and it helped him a lot. But thankfully it was empty.

"Severus we don't have time for this!" said the headmaster getting desperate now. He had never really gone to see if Harry Potter was being looked after. He didn't want people to know he had been lying. People would stop trusting him and start questioning his motives and previous actions.

"What don't want to admit in front of everyone that you never checked up on Harry Potter? Or that you knew he was abused and unhappy there and yet made him go back there?" said Severus as if he were asking the weather.

The order waited they didn't dare breath they wanted to know if what Dumbledore said was true, Tonks especially she had gotten Shacklebolt and Mad eye on her side telling them everything when Harry woke up. They had been doubtful at first but when she had shown them the memories, they had to agree. They were the only ones who had any doubts but they never sided with anyone. They were in war and if Harry was innocent, he was innocent. When the old man didn't answer they broke out in chatter. They thought Harry was spoilt but maybe he had killed them in self-defence? Perhaps he had hoped was restored in the order. Most of them anyway, with the exception of Ron, Hermione, and a few others, but they would not say anything they will just find out when he was in court.

"Severus, stop this at once. Fine I never checked on him but he was spoiled and contented I gave them money for him from the Potter vaults so he would have been." said Dumbledore getting angry.

"Yes I'm sure he was that was why he was never out of school robes even at the weekends" sneered Severus hating that he had never known Harry was abused till he told him there stood a tried and true Gryffindor with a Slytherin mind had kept from him. And he could not even protect his mind! That was all Severus could think about.

"Severus stop this at once it doesn't matter any more, he has murdered them and he is just trying to get people to pity him." said Dumbledore.

Severus just shook his head at the headmaster.

"Anyway, I have something at the department of mysteries that needs guarding. No one can touch it; it's in the room of Shears. I was going to ask you to teach Harry occlumency but I won't need you to so I am going to ask you to teach it to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley" said the headmaster.

"NO" said Severus he was putting his foot down. He knew Harry was telling the truth and he hated the headmaster for not checking and lying to him.

"Severus you will do as I ask" said Dumbledore sternly. The order flinched they hated when Dumbledore spoke like that after all he was there grandfatherly figure they didn't like when he shouted.

"Well you have a choice Dumbledore; either I teach the brats occlumency and I don't spy or I spy and don't teach them occlumency. I will spy for you but I am not putting my self at risk because you want those brats to learn occlumency." said Severus.

The order were in two different minds glad that the man had finally stood up to himself last time the man had done everything Dumbledore had asked him to do. The others were shocked and angry that he spoke to Albus Dumbledore like he did.

"Very well Severus" said Dumbledore who was radiating fury. His eyes had gone cold but that didn't scare Severus. After all Dumbledore was nothing compared to Voldemort and his blood red eyes. "You will have to spy and I will find someone else to teach them." Dumbledore was not happy. He had hoped Severus had started hating Harry but that was apparently not the case.

One of the order members were on duty to watch that said room all day all the time. Day and night and that's how the days went by.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mean while

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It went on for days, Harry not getting fed properly. He made sure to remember who they were and what they looked like. If he got out of here he was going to have them all fucking sacked. Not only did they refuse to lay the dementors off, but also they didn't give him the basic needs he should have.

This included water, food better than what he was given, a blanket and a decent bloody toilet. The place was infested and he didn't like it at all; it was freezing cold and he was cold inside and out all because of it being cold in the cell and the dementors did it to his insides. He felt like his soul was dying. And in a way it was.

Harry usually sat in his corner; Snape had not visited since. He didn't know whether to trust him or not. He could be lying; he didn't get the presents after all. He was so confused with the dementors there all the time. It was getting worse for him. They drained all of his happy memories; not that he had many. The happy memories he had with his friends were all tainted with their betrayal and he hated them. And he hardly had any good memories. After all he was not going to have many good memories with the Dursleys.

Harry was currently sitting at the side of his room on the hard cold filthy bed, his robes were disgusting and dirty the room smelled of piss and sweat and he wanted a bath desperately. He was surprised when Ron walked in. He knew Ron thought him guilty, Tonks after all informed him.

"Well Potter got yourself in a right mess!" said Ron with a smirk on his face; which looked disgusted on the red head.

"What do you want Weasel" rasped Harry. Inside he was hurting but refused to show it. This was his best friend! He was supposed to stay by him no matter what. Now here he was talking to him as if he were shit. He swore to never make himself vulnerable ever again. If he doesn't befriend anyone there won't be any chance of betrayal to happen.

"What am I not allowed to come see my best friend?" asked Ron mockingly again. It didn't suit him; he looked like a disgusting back end of a bus.

"Get lost Ron" said Harry wanting to cry alone. The bitterness was already making its way up into his heart. If he didn't watch it he would end up like Severus Snape because that was what Severus Snape did. Betrayal didn't happen if you don't befriend or love he had been betrayed and had turned into the bitter man they all knew. His wife had been killed and had to give his children up so they would remain safe, his two twin boys he had loved above all else. He had to marry someone. Lily had begged him to and he had. So he married and his wife had gotten pregnant with twins a year before Harry was born.

Severus had looked for them after the war had ended. He had spent every minute of his free time looking for them that his hair ended up greasy and his teeth turned yellow. He ended up becoming depressed after being unable to find them. He had left them in a Muggle orphanage, hoping they had a good life. In his heart he knew his boys were alive, a bond a parent had to their child could never be removed.

Not only had he lost his 'wife' who he had loved but also never like he had loved Lily. She died in front of her eyes for not joining Voldemort. She had asked him one last thing before she died, "Look after my babies." Thankfully Voldemort had not known she was pregnant he had taken them away. They had been one at the time, a year later the war ended and his not so official nephew was forced to live with Muggles after Severus had given his promise not to go any where near him.

Being the Slytherin that he was, he worked around it and sent Harry letters and presents as the years went by, wishing he had his sons and Harry to bring up. That was how he became bitter. The manor was abandoned, it was hardly ever used, the house elves look after it making it clean at least but it was not nice cleaning a deserted manor. But the house elves kept doing it hoping that Severus their master would come back one day. The place was full of different colours, none colourful but the bedrooms were beautiful none the less. He didn't even change his children's rooms he had left the crib and everything there. The room was baby blue everything Severus had brought them was still there as well as pictures of his children's first two years.

Lily was in lots of them, the children had called her Aunt Lily and she had been happy at that because she didn't think she would ever hear those words. He had never heard of Lily talk of her sister, and when Severus thought about it, he thought she was an only child.

"You are pathetic Potter! Getting arrested! Some hero you are. I won't be visiting Azkaban, so don't expect any visits from me! And another thing; neither will Hermione. She hates you, we were only using your fame to get better jobs when we get out of school and now you have to go and screw it all up. Don't worry we will get plenty of publicity when they hear how we were deceived by the great Harry Potter." said Ron cruelly.

"Get lots Ron" said Harry again this time there was only pure sadness in the boy's face.

"Don't worry you are not worth the words I breathe, you're just a filthy murderer killing Cedric to get more publicity, you make me sick. To bad they saw through your crap I don't want to be around you! You got your parents and now Cedric killed just stay away from my family! You're disgusting" yelled Ron. That said he left the cell satisfied.

When Ron left, Harry curled up in a ball. Crying his eyes out, Ron was right! Harry thought; I only get people killed. Rocking back and fourth the dementors came to feast upon his misery before he fell unconscious blaming himself for his parent's deaths. Not even his parent's deaths could make him stronger anymore. After all it was his fault.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry didn't even know when Hermione came in to see him or of the support Fred and George gave him. But he did recall vague bits and pieces. Hermione didn't believe him. Of course she didn't, she needed to get with Ron. The only disadvantage there was that he didn't have any money. But she would make her own money and she would change Ron and make sure he got a good job. Use his jealously of Harry to make him study properly.

The rest of the weeks went past pretty quick. The order was still trying to stop the dark lord even when they knew that there was no hope without Harry Potter. He was currently lying shivering in his cell barely conscious.

One day Dumbledore came in and pulled a memory from Harry Potter's head, not caring if it caused damage. It didn't matter when he was destined to be kissed, that was Dumbledore's opinion on that.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Wizengamot was gathered and they waited for Dumbledore to come. Fudge of course had tried to stop the meeting from happening. But he could not; the headmaster was after all the head of the Wizengamot. Madam Bones sat at one end of the room with Fudge on the other. It was not long before Dumbledore came in, followed by a black grim like dog. The hair on the dog didn't look scraggy anymore, it looked healthy and fine. Mrs. Weasley's cooking would fatten anyone up.

"Can you tell us Dumbledore why you have us all here!" said flustered Fudge, he had a feeling he knew but didn't want it to get out.

"I am here to show you some memories so you can see the truth yourselves about some important things, some are my memories and others are someone else's memories." said Dumbledore twinkle no longer in his eyes.

With that he projected his pensive they all watched as memories went by. One of Sirius' memories was played.

Memory 1

"C'mon James Voldemort will suspect if it is me, he will never think it's Pettigrew. Please use him I will be seen in different places to keep you all safe, and let Peter stay in his hiding place in rat form please James." said Sirius Black who looked very healthy and was wearing Auror uniform much like James Potters.

"Why?" asked James.

"I think its Remus who is giving Voldemort information! Change, don't let any one else know!" begged Sirius pleading his friend to understand.

"Fine we will talk to Peter tonight and swap if it makes you feel better Sirius!" said James soothing his agitated friend.

Memory 2

"Why Sirius, why did you betray James and Lily! They were your best friends why?" screamed Peter tears streaming in his eyes.

Everyone there watched wide eyed thinking they were drunk and being dramatic. Pointing sticks at each other, honestly. Especially when Peter smirked in a sickening way but to everyone's surprise an explosion surrounded the place killing thirteen Muggles and hurting many more.

Then Peter cut of his own finger and turned into a rat as the Ministry popped in, they then arrested Sirius Black who could not do anything but laugh. Poor weak snivelling Peter Pettigrew had gotten the better of the best Auror and only light side Black.

He didn't say anything as he was arrested and sentenced to Azkaban for something he didn't even do.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Wizengamot were all talking furiously they had all saw what happened. And there was no denying it. Sirius Black was innocent, but the Wizengamot had nothing to do with it; one because they didn't sentence him and second they would have used Veritaserum.

So the blame only lies with Mr. Crouch who had been acting Minister of Magic. They could not blame Fudge for that. But they can blame him for this.

Memory 3

"Mr. Crouch JR has been working for Voldemort. He is back and Mr. Crouch JR confessed under veritaserum if you want, you can interrogate him right now." said Dumbledore.

"Very well" muttered Mr. Fudge looking like he didn't believe Dumbledore even a little bit.

Fudge walked into the room but Dumbledore had not followed him in, McGonagall had to watch as a dementor swooped in and kissed Crouch JR good night, never to see the light of day again as his soul was sucked from his body.

"HOW COULD YOU!" screeched McGonagall at the top of her lungs. She could hardly believe the gall of the bloody minister of magic to allow the dementors in a school in the first place.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Everyone in the Wizengamot was looking at Fudge like they could not believe it. He had just let someone who should have been questioned kissed. They were shaking their head disappointedly at Fudge making him squirm in his seat. He had a feeling he would not be minister come next election.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You saved me, take the cup!" said Cedric Diggory as he and Harry Potter stood at the Glowing Blue Tri wizard tournament cup.

"You take it I would not have survived the second task without your help with the egg." said Harry Potter.

"You take it, I had help with that too!" said Cedric.

Then Harry said "TOGETHER!"

Cedric nodded "1…2…3 GO" and together they took a handle of the cup and they were spinning around before they fell with a thump on the floor.

"The cup was a portkey," said Cedric with a smirk thinking it was all part of the task.

"Get back to the cup let's go." said Harry through gritted teeth as the pain in his head got unbearable that bad he could not stand. His knees were giving up on holding him.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Cedric.

"Get the portkey Cedric" said Harry.

Before they could, a voice hissed. A voice Harry had begun to dread as he got visions of what Voldemort was doing as he got stronger. "Kill the Spare!"

"Avada kedavra" Emerald, green light sped towards him before Cedric Diggory could blink and he was dead. Harry's yell of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" ringing in his ears,

"Bone of the father unknowingly given you shall revive your son" said Peter as he trapped Harry on the tombstone. The bone of the father came out of the ground and into a cauldron, which broke into pieces.

"Flesh of the servant willingly given you shall revive your master" said Peter as he cut off his hand, the potion bubbling fiercer than ever before.

"Bloody of the Enemy forcibly taken you shall revive your foe!" said Peter as he cut Harry's arm, letting the blood onto the knife he let the droplets of blood go into the cauldron, before he moved away.

The cauldron melted and the bits flew everywhere. There stood a undressed skin and bone Lord Voldemort "Robe me!" he hissed, causing everyone in the court room flinch they were seeing Lord Voldemort in the flesh! Shuddering and flinching they still watched. The Crucio was on him before Harry knew it.

"We bow Harry Potter, come now would not want Dumbledore to think you have forgotten your manners!" said Voldemort as Harry collected his wand and stood there wondering what he was going to do.

"Crucio" yelled Lord Voldemort as Harry withered on the floor of the graveyard. Everyone wincing at the scream they hated the Cruciatus curse more than anything it was the worst unforgivable imaginable.

Getting up panting he shouted the first spell that came to mind. Which was typically because that was the first spell everyone comes up with, just then Voldemort decided to end the show shouting "Avada Kedavra." The wands connected.

Everyone even Sirius in dog form watched as Lily and James came from Harry's wand telling him.

"Ok Harry you need to get back to the portkey as soon as you break the connection" said James Potter.

"Take my Body back Harry, Take my body back to my father" begged Cedric. Relaxing when he saw Harry nod his head, yes, Harry was honorable. He would do it even if he killed him.

"NOW!" yelled James.

"Let go sweetheart! Now!" said Lily watching her only son.

And Harry did just that. Breaking the connection and after grabbing Cedric, he shouted "Accio." The cup flew into his hand and they both disappeared only to reappear on the Hogwarts grounds. Everyone clapped. That was until they noticed something was wrong, Fleur screamed then everyone else began before they just stood there sadly looking at the dead body of Cedric Diggory.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I clear Sirius Black of all charges and give you 10,000 gallons for your twelve years false imprisonment and everything else that's your back" said Madam Bones.

"Thank you" said Dumbledore.

"Will you be able to find him?" asked Madam Bones.

"He's right here," said Dumbledore.

And with that Sirius Black materialized in front of them the dog no where to be seen. The action made everyone scream in panic before calming down again. Sirius then shook hands with them free to go. Release papers were signed and the paper was notified so he didn't get killed in the street.

"Do you want custody of your godson, Harry James Potter?" asked Madam Bones gently.

"NO" yelled Sirius.

"Very well sir, I hope you come to regret it, and I know you will" said Madam Bones, the one person who believed Harry Potter's innocence. She had already believed that he was innocent anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry woke up feeling like a part of him was missing, with a frown he wondered what it was. Then he realized his memories were either disoriented or his memories were mixed up! 'The third task!' thought Harry. Harry frowned and wondered how and why his memory was not there. Who would have taken it and why. He didn't need to think there, one person and one person only would take it. Dumbledore, someone Harry was beginning to hate.

He wondered why he was clear headed. After all it had been days since the dementors had left him alone. Thinking 'maybe its time for my trial'

It was half a day before anyone came near his cell, whoever it was, opened the door and stuck his gruel in. While looking at him in disdain, Harry looked at him like a traitor.

"Is my trial today?" he asked quietly as if asking if he could have a candy.

"Yes it is" said the man. Funnily enough there was not very much disgust in his voice now just pure and utter curiosity. He was wondering if he should ask. In the end he did.

"Did you do it?" asked the man. He didn't know he was only the second person to ask him. Harry looked down as pain coursed through his heart that his two best friends and his godfather had believed him guilty and had never asked him what had happened. Yet a man he didn't know was asking him.

"No I didn't kill them, I may have not liked them but I don't wish them dead and they will realize that sooner or later" said Harry with a sigh. Closing his eyes, he shivered at the coldness of the cell.

The man looked around the room in surprise. This room was saved for the worst prisoners who had committed the worst crimes. After seeing Harry shiver he transfigured another stone into a blue cover. He then covered Harry with it. Catching Harry's eyes, he met grateful green eyes.

"Thank you" he said honestly, his voice dry, thick, and hoarse.

"Your welcome" said the man with a soft smile. Casting a heating charm he left the cell, leaving a happier Harry in there. He was warm, comfy, and giddy.

He didn't know he fell asleep. But he was suddenly awakened by people manhandling him towards the door. Clanking cuffs on Harry they roughly dragged him to the courtroom. His face blank; he watched everyone as he was dragged into the room.

He didn't even react when his godfather looked at him with a disgusted look. Looking around at the people in the courtroom, a woman named Madam Bones, Fudge was there and many others he didn't recognize, Percy Weasley was also next to the man's side. The Weasley's were looking at him with horrified expressions.

Hagrid was looking at him with hurt shining through his beetle black eyes. Ron and Hermione had fake tears in their eyes. Making him gag then the rest of the Weasley's looked at him in disgust and murder in their eyes. Dumbledore looked at him almost disappointedly. McGonagall looked like she was told she would be a cat permanently. And Severus was unreadable as always. Rita Skeeter was scribbling away as always.

"We are here for the trial of Harry James Potter for the murder of Vernon Dursley, Petunia Evans Dursley, and Dudley Dursley; let the trial begin" said Fudge's voice booming the courtroom. His wand pressed into his throat.

"I call Hermione Jane Granger to the stand" called the prosecutor.

Hermione walked up like she owned the place, the purebloods bristled at that. She was a muggleborn strutting like she owned the place and they really hated people who did that.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" asked one of the Aurors who was holding a Godric Gryffindor book in his hand.

"I do" said Hermione, her voice shrill and high.

"Tell me Hermione have you ever seen signs that Harry was going dark?" asked the lawyer.

"NO he was always so friendly and nice, he used to be gone for hours but he said it was only to prepare for the tournament, but I ignored all signs but him killing his aunt and uncle made me realize he really is going dark and evil" said Hermione tears in her eyes.

"I see was he ever aggressive or evil towards you?" asked the lawyer.

"Well he had an awful temper when I asked where he had been always avoiding me I was sure he nearly called me an m…mud blood once" said Hermione.

"I see so you would say he was going dark?" asked the lawyer.

"Yes" said Hermione she looked at Harry sadly. Inside grinning with glee yes she was going to get the fame she deserved. For being the traitor's friend.

"You may stand down" said the lawyer.

"Thank you" said Hermione.

"I now call Ronald Weasley to the stand" said the lawyer.

Ron got up and walked to the seat his shoulders slumped. They all played right into his hands and looked at him in pity. Throwing Harry glowering looks.

"IS Harry Potter your best friend?" asked the lawyer.

"Was, was my best friend" said with a cold look towards Harry. He didn't care wither Harry was innocent or not he just wanted the fame and money. Oh yes, they get money from Harry's vaults after all he was paid for being his friend, by his own friend. He sniggered at that, Harry was paying him for being his friend. He knew Dumbledore was taking money from Harry's vaults and he liked every bit of it.

"When did he show signs of going dark?" asked the lawyer.

"In the start of fourth year" said Ron.

"And what did he do?" asked the lawyer.

"Well he was gone for ages turning up strange times going into the darker bit of the library and talking to the Slytherins" said Ron.

"And how do you feel about that" asked the lawyer.

"I've been cautious since second year finding out Potter was a parselmouth after him putting his name in the goblet and we fell out I made back up with then fell out with him again. He called me a poor weasel" said Ron sadly.

"I see no more questions" said the lawyer.

There was no one there for Harry's defence because he didn't have a lawyer or anything, so the questioning was all bad things.

"I call Albus Dumbledore to the stands" said the lawyer his wand to his throat.

The vows were made and Dumbledore was asked questions.

"Did you check up on Harry Potter as a child?" asked the lawyer.

"Yes, I saw him a few times he was always getting presents and being spoiled" said Dumbledore refusing to look into Harry Potter's gob smacked and totally shocked face.

"And was there any sign he was going dark?" asked the lawyer.

"No not until this year" said Dumbledore his eyes no longer twinkling and they looked at Harry in disappointment.

"NO more questions, Minister" said the lawyer.

'bang' 'bang' 'bang' was all everyone heard come out of the minister of magic's wand. He then raised his wand to his throat and started speaking.

"The trail shall continue tomorrow where the verdict will be decided, take Potter away" said the minister. The Aurors did just that, when Harry took too long in getting up they punched him in the stomach. Harry didn't even wince. After all Harry's uncle had hurt him much worse than that.

Harry's ex friends and teachers left. He had not yet been expelled so he was still a student. Dumbledore, for one thing, was not looking forward to snapping the wand, perhaps he could talk them into giving it to him; it might suit someone else. Perhaps that someone could destroy the dark lord for them.

Harry, that night had a dream about the department of mysteries; he was just about to grab it when he woke up. Wondering what it could be he thought 'Perhaps after the trial I can go there see what's there' nodding his head, he went to sleep. Thankfully no dementors were near him but he was guarded twenty four hours a day. By all sorts of Aurors that was on duty.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry slept badly that night, waking up covered in cold sweat. He really didn't want to go to Azkaban, that was what the dream had been about, him being in Azkaban and hearing Sirius Black telling him awful things as well as the rest of his friends and dieing there in Azkaban and Voldemort sticking his body on a cross. Nailing his hands and feet into them. Slagging the Muggle saying, forgive us for our sins.

Not a very nice dream to have, after that he stayed up all night. Well what was left of the night dementors not once coming up to him. All Harry wanted to do was stick his tongue out at them and give them the finger, after all they could not see right? 'Noooo better not chance it' he thought to himself.

The morning came slowly for Harry, he began biting his nails and shaking, not from coldness but from fright, he was scared out of his wits. But kept calming himself down after all they will use Veritaserum and they will get the truth.

With a sigh he waited for the doors to open, he still refused to eat the gruel. But knew he would have to eat at least a bit of it tonight other wise the truth serum would make him feel sick. He had read about it, the only reason he was not good at potions is because of the man leering at him calling him names and making it hard for him as well as people throwing things into his potion.

"Move Potter! Time for your trial then a long stay in Azkaban" said an Auror as he dragged Harry out, Harry didn't fight holding out his hands he let them put the cuffs on. Wincing when they caught his skin, his wrists were bruised and battered as well as red blood dried around them.

He was again dragged into the court room and dumped on the chair, wanting nothing more than to squeeze the life from the man. He ended up sitting in the chair in a huff and he had to listen to Cornelius fudge rant on about things he already knew. Percy Weasley sitting smugly in the corner, the letter that Percy sent Ron stuck into his mind he snarled at the man.

"We are here for the trial of Harry James Potter, last of the Potter line, today will be the day the decision wither he goes to Azkaban or not" said Fudge.

Everyone looked gleeful apart from Severus Snape who showed no emotion and to his surprise; Draco Malfoy, who was here with his father, however didn't look gleeful he looked ill, like he had been under the Cruciatus curse. He didn't look all that happy to see the famous Boy-who-lived to Azkaban.

"Bring in the Veritaserum" shouted Fudge, they all leaned forward in there seats to hear what the boy who lived had to say for themselves. Harry relaxed in his seat, he was free and he knew it. They could not send him to Azkaban if he was innocent.

When they went to administer it he snarled "I won't take that, god knows what's in it. Get it checked after all you would not want to end up killing me now would you? Without finding out the truth".

Rolling his eyes, he asked Severus Snape to test it, and to there horror it was tampered with, they had to go and get another batch which was checked over and proven there was nothing faulty with it.

They then administered it Madam Bones took up the questioning after Harry snarled that he wanted her to do it; she looked shocked for a minute before getting herself together and asked the first question she could. She had after all seen Harry Potter's disbelief when Dumbledore had said he had checked on Harry and he was pampered.

"Did your relatives spoil you?" she asked.

"No they did not" said Harry under the affects of the truth potion.

"What did you do for your fourth birthday?" asked Bones.

"Got beaten before shoved in my cupboard" said Harry in a monotone.

"Why the cupboard?" asked Madam Bones.

"That was where I slept till I got my Hogwarts letter, it was just big enough for me, it was better than a normal room, uncle Vernon could never hurt me in my Cupboard he was too big" said Harry a smile playing on his lips.

"You stayed in a cupboard for how long?" she asked.

"Till I got my Hogwarts letter then they got scared thinking people were watching, so they put me in Dudley's second bedroom," said Harry.

"What did you do on your tenth birthday?" she asked. Wanting an example and this was the way to get it.

"Cleaned the house, uncle Vernon battered me with the belt and whip ten times each and burnt me with a hot poker" said Harry in a dull monotone voice. Lucius looked like Xmas came early, Severus of course could not show emotion because of Lucius was there and if he did he would be found out as spy.

"Was it always like that or did it get worse?" asked Madam Bones already appalled. Every one shot Dumbledore looks of mistrust and betrayal; after all he did come back telling everyone that he was spoiled and contested.

"It got worse when I joined Hogwarts, my uncle was determined to either starve or beat the magic out of me" said Harry, he had began fighting the potion, but he could not it was far too strong for him.

"Did you ever tell anyone?" asked Madam Bones.

"No, Dumbledore knew, my letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs that was where I lived for ten years and plus I knew subconsciously that there were wards up on my home in privet drive I could feel them, Dumbledore's magic was the same I knew he was the one who put them up, if he did he would have been aware of everything that happened, so I didn't tell anyone what was the point." said Harry.

"Did he ever show any sign that he knew what your home life was like?" she asked.

"Not really, only that he knew I didn't like it there but I had to go back because it was for my own safety." said Harry.

"Were you really horrible to your friends?" asked Madam Bones,

"Yes, I knew Voldemort was coming back, I could feel it so I distanced myself from them not wanting them to be hurt, I did start reading books but it was only because I had to, Voldemort wants me dead and would do anything to kill me, I have to defend myself somehow" said Harry.

"So you never called Hermione a Mudblood?" she asked.

"No, that would be a bit hypocritical of me after all my mother is muggleborn" said Harry.

"Did you ever call Ron a Poor Weasel?" asked Bones. Remembering what his friends had accused him of, now everyone would know that he didn't say anything of the likes to his friends.

"So why do you think they lied to everyone here?" asked Madam Bones.

"For Fame probably, they will never realise what I have always wanted till there families are killed and they are alone, only then will they realise what I've gone through, they have parents to be proud of them and how good they do, I don't never have and never will. It doesn't matter how good I do, the Wizarding world will always want more" said Harry.

"Did you kill Vernon Dursley?" she asked.

"No" said Harry.

Everyone in the court room looked stunned, Ron and Hermione were going bright red, Dumbledore's twinkle was now gone, Sirius looked like he had just been told that he was spending another twelve years in Azkaban. Snape had a smirk on one side of his face; Lucius looked like he had been kicked in the gut. Madam bones looked triumph, and Fudge looked like he had swallowed poison.

"Did you kill Petunia Dursley?" asked Madam Bones.

"No"

"Did you kill Dudley Dursley?"

"No" was his reply.

"Did you wish them dead?" asked Fudge interrupting her.

"No matter how much I hate them I would never wish them dead" said Harry.

"How did they die?" asked Madam Bones

"Voldemort got passed the wards in privet drive, he got my blood when he was resurrected himself, and he then told me that the Wizarding world would turn on me quicker than sand slipping through my finders" said Harry.

"Then how did your wand end up with three killing curses on it?" asked Fudge.

"Mine and Voldemort wands are brothers both have a phoenix tail feather, and they can't fight against each other, that was how he was able to use my wand to kill them" finished Harry.

He was then given the antidote and the place went into an uproar, people shaking there heads, shouting and denying. Harry could not be sure what they were all saying, it was pretty hard with all the noise. Harry slumped on the chair with a sigh, before he fell unconscious he had been running on adrenaline all night now it had worn off, he was tired, hungry and he could name a thousand other things that were wrong with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry was never aware that he slept for more than three days, but when he did wake up he felt better than he had ever felt in ages. He had never been one to get a whole night sleep ever, well perhaps apart from his first year at Hogwarts before Voldemort came into his life. Being abused he was always in too much pain to sleep at night, with Voldemort on his tail it was even more terrifying, he may have looked like killing Quirrell meant nothing, but it hurt him in a way he didn't understand.

He had killed a human, a man, someone who was corrupted by Voldemort, possessed by Voldemort. A man, who should have been given a chance to be redeemable, he was sure if Quirrell knew that Voldemort was a half blood he would have turned on the man. Yes, at eleven he had killed just like he had killed a basilisk that was only doing what it was told. He hated Voldemort for making him become what he was, but in a way he was glad. He was no longer a sap, but still hated people dying, Cedric was the worst because he had led the teen to his death, by telling him to take the cup with him. Plus the fact he was a spare, just like Quirrell and just like the basilisk and his mother, she had been a spare just like Cedric, if she had just stood aside and let the man kill him! There was no use in thinking about it? After all they were all dead; What If's wouldn't bring them back.

The only thing that was really hurting Harry right now was the fact, that the only person to help him in his time of need was someone he had been nasty to, Severus Snape. A man he had called a lot of names too including -greasy git, Bastard, death eater and many other things that would come to him. He had felt as if his heart was ripped out when he realized Sirius though him guilty, after what had happened to him should the man not known better? After all the evidence that he was guilty was total and so was his, didn't the man even think for a minute that he could be set up or innocent? Sirius Black's name was beginning to leave a bitter taste in his mouth. And Sirius Black of all people should know better! He was set up to. He realized, no matter if Sirius told him he was sorry he would not forgive him. Nor would he forget what the man said to him, no way. To say something like that to your godson, it was awful; even he would not say such a thing to anyone.

He may have thought Ron would turn against him, after all he had always been the attention seeker, Harry understood how much sympathy he (As in Ron Weasley) would get from being betrayed by the Great Harry Potter, but Hermione she had always stood by him no matter what! He simply didn't understand this at all, did she really hate him that much to see him in Azkaban? The look she had given him made him feel like she more than hated him loathed him even. He could only guess she had been using him for his fame too, after all she was just a stupid muggleborn and she has become known as Harry Potters best friend. With a sigh he wondered if he would ever get a friend that would like him for himself not for being Harry Potter, although he knew that Fred and George thought of him as just Harry and there financial backer and also believed him innocent. That thought comforted him as he slipped into a peaceful sleep, actually sleeping and not in a healing sleep/coma.

He didn't wake up again for another good while, it was dark when he woke up, opening his eyes he looked around and saw his godfather and Lupin was lying there, all he wanted to do was kill them snarling softly he tried to get up, to his surprise hands stopped him, snapping his head up he saw it was none other than Severus Snape, who looked like he had not slept a wink.

"Professor" said Harry softy, not knowing what to call the man, or if he was going to ever get to see the man that he had come to like.

"Harry, would you like something to eat you need it" said Severus softly, helping Harry sit up before calling a house elf, his own personal one knowing the Hogwarts house elf he would have to call would wake the room, with that rambling of him. Ordering food for them both he sat down, Harry already looked dead on his feet. Shivering slightly he gave an exhausted smile when Severus covered him in an extra blanket. He blinked when the meals appeared after all those years he had never gotten used to magic. It had only been five years after all.

His face was beat red before he was finished, Severus had ended up having to feed him, for some reason Harry's hands were to heavy to lift up, and he was personally to tired to move. It was obvious the man was enjoying looking after him, just like Harry who would never under any circumstances tell anyone that he was too enjoying being coddled, all he could think was why would someone be embarrassed about having someone to care for them.

"What are they doing here?" asked Harry his voice low, but there was a cold as steel glint in his voice, that made even Severus Snape shiver but also smirk, after all he was going to enjoy the show.

"They are insisting on staying, foolishly thinking that you will forgive them, I heard Weasley saying something along the lines to Granger ' he will be begging to be our friend again, if we are there'" said Severus mimicking Ronald Wesley's words from a couple of days ago. He was a spy he could hear even the lowest of whispers it was his job to gather information, and he had been surprised to say the least, he knew that Harry would not forgive them, if not he knew he would make sure Harry didn't forgive them if it was the last thing he did.

"Really" said Harry his eyes narrowing.

"Why have they not woken up yet?" asked Harry in disgust.

"Sleeping potions in there dinner from Poppy, she was a fool if she thought I would not detect the potion" said a Sneering Severus Snape.

Harry yawned before snuggling down in the covers, wanting to go back to sleep. Severus fed him three potions, one for nutrition another for healing and another to help him sleep without nightmares, he was able to give Harry a couple of gulps of Juice before he was snoring softly under the affects of Dreamless sleep potion, Severus knew that he would need it, he had been guarded by dementors after all, and he knew what it was like, especially afterwards. That was how he knew what to do for Harry; he had also been prepared for Harry to faint after the Veritaserum.

When he woke up again, he was not so lucky, Severus was not there. But Sirius Black and the Wesley's were wanting nothing more than to close his eyes he could not he already had enough sleep as it was, he felt far to awake to sleep or pretend for that matter. Yawning silently thanking Severus for giving him a dreamless sleeping potion. That thought stopped him, when did he start calling Professor Snape, Severus?' was all he could think.

"Harry! Thank god you are ok!" said Sirius coming up and sitting down before taking Harry's hand in his.

Harry snarled "Get your hands of me you bastard" before weakly grabbing his hand back, Sirius was so shocked from his god son's snarl that he didn't stop.

"Harry; apologize right now! There is no need for language like that Mr. Potter!" said Mrs. Weasley who nearly screamed it.

"Fuck you!" yelled Harry, his voice cracking, he was so weak he could hardly talk and he hated being weak, especially in front of them.

Just then Severus Snape walked in, having been walking by when he heard; get your hands of me you bastard, and of course fuck you. He knew Lily would have been appalled by his words, but Severus personally thought that he deserved to get it of his chest. He knew Harry was too weak to actually give them as good as he got. As soon as Harry saw Severus he sighed in relief, Severus saw this and was taken aback.

"Get me out of here! I don't care where you take me just get me out of here" he nearly shouted at Severus. But managed to keep his voice from raising or even cracking, he was exhausted just talking had taken all the energy he had, Severus was walking down the hospital wing before Sirius Black could even protest, Harry swallowed the potions Severus gave him, feeling energy coming back to him if only a little.

Severus took him from the hospital bed; he wrapped Harry up in his green comforter that he had given him the night before, Harry surprising everyone snuggled into Severus before nodding of to sleep. He didn't see Sirius Black raise his want to Severus and curse him telling him if he took Harry he would kill him and that he was not joking. Never seeing Fred stun Sirius or George stunning Lupin, watching with smirks as Severus Snape took there friend from the infirmary. Both understanding that Harry needed time away from them all, and both fine with that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes**

**Chapter 9**

**Wakening Up In Yet Another Room**

* * *

Harry again woke up in a strange room, he groaned when he remembered what happened. He could hardly believe he had asked Severus to take him somewhere else. But, then again, he was glad to be away from them. But, he was still going to give them all a piece of his mind as soon as he could. No doubt about that, and he was going to enjoy it. Feeling to hot he shoved the covers of himself, before trying to get out of the bed. Standing on shaky legs he walked to the bath room, that itself seemed to have exhausted him completely. He tried to move his legs again; they didn't seem to want to comply. Just then Severus walked into the room, his arms full of potions. Seeing Harry, he rolled his eyes, knowing he could not get Harry to stay in bed for even a minute. Putting the potions down, he went over and helped Harry to bed, knowing Harry would want to walk himself he just supported him. He didn't want to think what Harry would say if he lifted him, he knew Harry would not be a happy camper if he did.

"Should have known I couldn't keep you in bed for an extra minute." stated Severus. Helping Harry back to bed, just then a house elf popped in and put a tray on the bottom of the bed. Severus then gave the house elf a nod; she nodded before popping out again. He didn't want to scare Harry to much, and thanking the house elf was one way to freak him. He wanted Harry to get to know him first, he really did.

Severus sat the bowl with the tray under it, on Harry's knees. Who in turn stared at the thing as if it were disgusting, Severus frowned. Didn't he like stoves? Or something, if that face was anything to go by, Severus thought perhaps he hates it.

"Don't you like it?" asked Severus. He would just have to get something else for the child if he didn't want it.

"What is it?" asked Harry. Looking at the brown soupy stuff that had brown bits floating around in it, did the man really expect him to eat that? There was no way in hell he was eating that.

"You've never had stoves?" asked Severus. He was horrified that the child had never tasted it. It had been his favourite winter food; his mother had made it all the time. And he had passed the love of it on to Lily; she had loved it so much she had asked for the recipe.

"No, what is it?" asked Harry. Wondering why the man was so horrified that he had never had it before. It was after all, only food. Good job he didn't say it aloud, or he would have shocked Severus. He really did love his stoves, his house elves made them now. They of course were nothing like mothers, but at least they were better than his attempts to make them. No one could make stoves like his mother, and he knew that now.

"Its sausage and potatoes cut up and put in a soup. With gravy all over them and onions too, it used to be mine and your mum's favourite they are called Stoves mostly" said Severus with a small smile. Remembering the time, Lily had come over just to get his mothers cooking. Life had been simple then, until he had taken that darn mark. He knew of course that it would be something he would always regret. Problem was he still could not come up with a reason he took it in the first place. He had nothing against Muggleborns; after all he had loved one.

"My mum?" asked Harry looking at Severus, everyone mentioned his dad but they had never said anything about his mother. Apart from that he had her eyes, he knew nothing. He of course had just learned something new, looking at the food. He picked up his spoon before scooping some up, blowing it to cool it down, before he ate it.

He moaned as soon as the taste hit his tongue, god it was amazing, was all Harry could think. For some reason he could not stop eating it, it was the best food he had ever tasted. Even better than the Hogwarts foods, something he had never seen happening. What he never realized was that Lily had made stoves a lot when she was pregnant, wanting something to do with her hands.

"I take it you liked it?" asked Severus, it was amusing to see Lily's son react exactly the same way she had. And probably for the first time, he began seeing all of Lily in Harry for the first time. Apart from the eyes, he had always had a hard time looking into those eyes. Especially seeing the hurt and confusion those eyes, Lily's eyes, someone he loved.

"Yes, it was delicious!" said Harry, blushing when he realized how enthusiastic he was being. He had never felt like that before, he had never been allowed food before. Well at Hogwarts yes, but he was lucky if his favourite was served 10 times in a year.

His favourite was steak pie, with potatoes that are steamed. And he also loved strawberry tart, and ice cream of any kind. But vanilla was the only kind served at Hogwarts, occasionally strawberry and chocolate but not often. Dobby knew what he liked and made sure it was cooked more often that year, he had smiled when that had happened. A smile that no one was able to bring out in Harry, not even his supposed 'best friends',

Dobby unlike everyone else, asked Harry what he had wanted. Of course when he came down to the kitchens, which had been more often over the whole of his forth year. It had been a tough year for him trying to prepare for the tournament.

To some of them, Harry supposedly killing his guardians had not came as too much of a shock, to any of them. That was when they were out for blood; to them they had done a lot for Harry. They completely forgot it was Harry who was the saviour not them. They don't even think that Harry is a human just like everyone else. Or that he was just a boy, with far too many expectations carried on his shoulders. They don't think that perhaps Harry was human and not some god that's undefeatable.

That was something that Harry really hated, being thought of and looked at like a god. And he also hated being told what to do, and were go to. He knew it was better if he just did what he was told, if he could have he would have ran from home. Going to Hogwarts and then being forced back to the Dursley's and treated like a slave. It was probably why he got on so well with Dobby - Harry knew what it felt like.

It was obvious from the moment he entered Hogwarts that Dumbledore knew. Actually it was before he entered Hogwarts, when he got his Hogwarts letter. If he had seen someone with the address cupboard under the stairs, he would have gone to check on the said person. Also it was obvious if he had loved his relatives would he ask to go somewhere else every year? But he had given the headmaster the benefit of the doubt and he had betrayed him. By thinking him guilty of killing his family, it was just proof that he only thought Harry as a pawn in his chess pieces, Dumbledore was the king. If he died everyone would panic and game over! Harry was a pawn but had a very important part in the war that no one knows about.

* * *

You Will Find All Mistakes Are Gone From The Story - Sorry About All Those Awful Mistakes! Hence Why There Hasn't Been Updates Lately! :) Hope You Enjoy This Story Once Again. The Grammer Might Be A Tad Off Compared To My Newer Stories...I Didn't Re-Write It Completely. Just Removed And Added Alot Of Different Things. R&R Tell Me What You Think Of It Now! :) Bye


	10. Chapter 10

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes **

**Chapter 10**

**The Truth Is Out There Woe To All That Knew **

* * *

Harry explored the manor, enjoying being up and about. He was getting stronger, drinking his nutrition potions and eating his meals. How could he not? They were better than food at Hogwarts. He was walking along and he saw a door appear out of no where next to his room. It took him a while to realise he could see past dissolution spells. His curiosity got the better of him as always, he slowly crept up and opened the door.

What he found was unexpected. A room with two cribs and children's toys, Walking in the place was dusty looked like it had not been used in decades. Wondering why Severus had never gotten rid of it, because the man didn't have children did he? Well he had looked after him nicely! Perhaps he did have a family at one time. Question going around his head was what happened?

He found a picture that nearly made him faint. Closing his eyes he opened them again and thought 'nope still there' he looked down again and saw himself staring at a picture of Severus Lily two boys who looked like Severus himself and another woman who was holding one of Severus children. Going into his room he opened his parent's photo album for the first time ever realised just how unhappy his mother was. He sat there comparing the two pictures unable to believe the changes in his beloved mother. The very woman who had scarified herself for him, only to be avenged by him two minutes later.

Her eyes that were sparkling just a little were dull and full of hidden longing and pain. Blinking back tears he ran his shaky fingers down his mothers face. Any dissolutions of his family being the perfectly happy family were thrown away. Whimpering low in his throat he hated the thought that his mother had been unhappy. More questions swirled around his head, questions he didn't have answers for. Why was his mother unhappy? Didn't she love his father?

"Harry...?" trailed of Severus not saying anything when he finally entered Harry's room. He saw the two pictures, one he hadn't looked at for what seemed like centuries. He had avoided looking at them - not wanting to remember the family he had given up. This was not how he had wanted Harry to find out; the only other thing he could think was 'how the hell did he get past my dissolution charms'.

Harry didn't even look up or give any indication that he had heard Severus come in. tears tracked down Harry's face as he realised all he had known was one big fat lie. No wonder they had not been able to tell him one thing about his mother! Remus and Sirius anyone they had not known her.

"Why?" was all Harry were able to get out through his mouth. His throat seemed to have clogged up, and it seemed to not want to work. He could not stop the tears that were falling down his face.

"Oh Harry this was not how I wanted you to find out" said Severus looking nearly in tears himself. He didn't like talking about how Lily had been forced into marriage he left a bitter taste in his mouth. How Lily had been snatched from him by perfect James Potter. As soon as he had seen Harry looking at the wedding pictures and crying, he knew deep down that Harry had realised that what Dumbledore, Lupin and Black had told Harry about his parents being happy and perfect together was all a lie. He realised Harry must know that his parents had not been happy together and Lily had been forced into marriage. Nothing else could make him look like that, such betrayal, green orbs so much like Lily's when she had been forced into marriage. It took him back to times he would rather forget, Harry's yell brought him out of his dire thoughts.

"Tell me" shouted Harry. Then he cowered back as if he expected to be hit. Well that was not far from the truth. He had just shouted at the man, he had not been allowed to talk to Vernon never mind shout. He deserved to be beaten for shouting! This man had done nothing but look after him and this was how he repaid him? By being disrespectful.

"Harry its ok I'm not going to hit you, come here" said Severus as he made his way over to the bed. Moving slowly as to not frighten the poor abused boy, He was used to Harry acting like that, curling up in a ball scared like a little cub. He usually just ran his hand through Harry's hair and he calmed down, just like a cat. He was so starved for affection he would accept it from the one person who had truly acted as thought he had hated him.

Harry stuffed his head into Severus chest and said "why?" in agony. Unable to believe the people who had meant to have loved him, betrayed him lie to him and that's not a small lie it was a huge lie. Was everything all those years a lie? Did any of them ever love him? Or was it all orders from Dumbledore? He wished he could trust just even one person in his life, other than Severus…but he knew the truth deep down - otherwise he would have known them much sooner.

Harry didn't know how much more of his he was going to be able to take. I mean first Voldemort got through the wards. He is told he is in the ministry of magic for killing his relatives. He spent a delightful time with the Dementors. For how long he was not sure and it was not something he spoke about. Then he finds his friends testifying against him. Gods why was it him, now he found his parents were never a happy couple and his mother had been forced into marriage.

"James Potter decided he wanted Lily as his bride, the Potter's were well liked and popular. Lily was forced into marriage, she didn't want to she wanted to refuse. She and I...well we were in love we had plans to marry, but the ministry forced her into it. But she still loved me after the marriage, Lily could not make you call me dad so you called me Uncle Severus bit it was never Severus it was sev'us. She loved you more than me or James she didn't care if you were half James'." said Severus softly and soothingly.

Harry had stilled in his arms as he listened to Severus go on. Then he remembered the discussion about the presents, he wondered what that was all about. Frowning he could not help but think 'I was a hero people surly would have sent me letters and I've never seen one I was telling the truth when I told Sev that I had never seen an owl' thought Harry. Remembering quite vividly the conversation Severus and himself had while he was in the holding cell of the Ministry of magic.

"Anyway Voldemort was getting suspicious and Dumbledore asked me to leave the two of you alone, Black was happy that was for sure. Black and James were going out he was Gay that was one of the reason's James Parents made him marry. You always came to me instead of Sirius; you were always a mum's boy always wanting your mum. I didn't see you or your mum after that day; I could not even go to my friend's funeral or see you one last time. They had taken you away to your relatives and they asked me to stay away from you so I promised to stay away but being a Slytherin I worked around it. But you didn't get them I sent you presents every year on your birthday and Christmas" said Severus his own tears running down his face. He liked to pretend the past did not happen unfortunately spilling it like this made that practically impossible.

"What about...about your children and wife?" asked Harry softly and attentively not wanting to anger or upset the man.

"I saved my wife from Death Eaters she was obviously not my wife then, I portkeyed her to my manor before the other Death Eaters came in. I don't think I could have let anyone hurt her she looked so much like Lily it was scary and no it was not a relative or anything I soon found out that she was a witch but lived in the Muggle world with her witch mum and Muggle father. I- we stayed friends always talking to each other she knew more about me than anyone apart from Lily. Lily and she had became instantly best friends, always doing everything together, Lily was there for my wife through out her pregnancy of course Samantha had two children my children we called Severus and Zach we kept them secret staying in the manor and all" said Severus.

"How? Does that mean I could have been taken into a Wizarding home? Or even your home?" asked Harry.

"Yes you could have been taken in by a Wizarding family, taken under the Fidelus charm or strong wards" said Severus quietly not wanting to upset Harry. He had already been upset as it was today.

"Just what I thought after finding out about the charm in third year" said Harry with a soft sigh. He was not going to feel sorry for himself he was going to make Severus proud of him and not let the Weasley's and the others know they had bothered him.

"What happened to your children and wife, where are they?" he asked hesitantly.

"My wife was killed in front of me for refusing Voldemort, there was no going back Lucius had entered my home and taken her. Luckily he didn't know about my children or Merlin knows what would have happened. You see Harry you need to want the mark to get it. Samantha never wanted the mark and would not have gotten in within an inch of her life. She chose death knowing if she was marked Voldemort would know through the mark that she and I had children. She asked one thing of me and that was to look after them" said Severus choking the last few words. A mother had a special bond with their children, one that Voldemort would notice through the bond. Which was how he knew just which of his Death Eaters had children.

"I'm sorry" said Harry sadly. He knew what it was like to loose someone.

But to actually see your wife killed before you was not something he wanted to see or had seen. He began seeing he had not had the worst life people had ended up with more pain and grief in their life than him.

"It happened along time ago Harry, I just try and forget about it" he said sadly. Remembering how much he had wanted to kill Voldemort right there and then. Knowing he wouldn't be able to - he continued spying getting as much satisfaction as he could out of his now empty life.

"Lily helped me look after my children she ended up pregnant herself everything was fine until the children were three and Lily had to protect you at all costs as I would have done you were only one and a half year old. You were going into hiding and I had no one help me raise my children and would trust no one ever. Dumbledore and Voldemort were both working me day and night. I could not look after my children so I gave them to a Muggle orphanage knowing they would have a good life or hoped they did, I didn't want them in a magical one because if I did they would be hated because of me" said Severus grimly. He remembered how he had taken the cowards way out and given his children a mild sleeping potions and dropped them off. He had known if they had been awake and crying and shouting for him, he would have gone back. His biggest weakness had been his children, for he had loved them above all else.

"But the war will have ended a week later! Why didn't you go back and get them?" asked Harry horrified. If living with the Dursley's was anything like living in an orphanage it would have been pretty bad.

"I tried everything, even locator spell, potions charms anything I could think of... it was as if they had just vanished from the face of the earth, I brewed potions constantly, that was how my hair got greasy looking for them all the time, not brushing my teeth made them yellow I ended up depressed and was a bastard to everyone because I had lost my own children" said Severus sadly. What hurt the worst was the fact it was his own fault, he had given them up after all.

Harry had paled at that statement. The man had spent so much time looking for his children that he didn't bath and brush his teeth? He must have been pretty desperate, must have loved them really much. And they had the gall to call the man a greasy git! I would be depressed if I lost my children too!

"I'm so sorry" said Harry hoarsely. Unable to believe he had been one of the people who had name called him all those nasty things - when he had only been searching for his children. He hated himself for doing what he did. He knew what it was like to be slagged hurt and bullied yet he had done it to his teacher? And he still saved him and kept him safe as well as sent presents? He felt sick with himself.

"It's ok they are nearly of age now, and probably out enjoying life" said Severus with a sigh. He would love nothing more than to see his two babies' although they would not be babies. He would love to see his two children grown up even if it would hurt because he would know what he missed out on. He didn't even contemplate that they might not even be alive, they had never come to Hogwarts even though they were magical this he knew.

"You know they remind me of someone, I just can't put my finger on it" said Harry after he had Severus had looked at the picture for at least five minutes in silence. Frowning wondering who it could be, it got on his nerves and he felt like throwing a fit! He of course like all other ones suppressed it not wanting to be punished for doing something wrong. Harry had never been allowed to have a temper tantrum, he wouldn't have seen the light of day for months if he had done such a thing.

"Yes, I've thought that for years. I can't seem to get my mind around whom that could be" said Severus with a smile. Glad he had one of his children with him, or someone as close as a child he was ever going to have. Harry was like a son to him and always would be. Lily had granted him custody, and James had granted Sirius custody funny thing was neither of them got him.

Leaning on the pillows Severus fell asleep, and Harry listening to Severus' breathing even out against him lulled him into a state of sleep. He soon fell into sleep curled against Severus and Severus had his arm protectively over Harry. As a tiger would look over their cub. Severus felt so much relief that he had finally spoken to someone about his life, he wasn't exactly all hearts and roses - he had always been a sever man. However, he loved like everyone else and loved cherishing someone. It seemed he had someone else to look after now - after all those lonely years. They were lonely though his choice not wanting to bring anyone into his life after what had happened to Samantha.

* * *

Thank's To Everyone For Pointing Out All My Mistakes It Forced Me To Take Action On This Story...I Hope It's A Pleasure To Read Now...Compared To What It Was...God I Had This Story So Mixed Up! No More So Enjoy! R&R Plz :) Bye


	11. Chapter 11

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes **

**Chapter 11**

**Gringotts and reassurances**

* * *

Harry yawned snuggling in, before falling back asleep. He did not hear Severus wake up or him push his messy hair from his face. Severus too soon went back to sleep, too comfy to want to get up at all. Harry slept for a good couple of hours more before wakening up. Getting up he relished the safe feeling of being cuddled. He could not help but think 'why would Weasley turn from a feeling like this?' as much as he hated the idiot Ron was such an ungrateful boy. He still could not understand why he would move from a feeling that he was experiencing.

"Morning" said a voice making him jump.

Severus eyes were open glazed with sleepiness but awake and aware. As a spy he had to be aware of his surroundings, at all times. Other wise he would know all about it, he knew when Harry had woken up. He had been surprised when Harry did not back away from him, but stay tucked in beside him. Severus did not know how he had slept with someone next to him; he had not done this in what felt like millions of years. In reality it was only twelve years at the most.

"You're awake" squeaked Harry in surprise.

"Yes" drawled out Severus as if it would have been obvious to any half wit.

Harry's head snapped up, looking at Severus. He relaxed when he saw Severus' onyx eyes sparkling with amusement. Smiling to himself, he thought back on how he had probably sounded.

"What no potions today?" asked Harry sarcastically.

He had woken up to Severus feeding him potions most mornings. Not forget leaving his mouth tasting as though he had swallowed a pig that had mud on it, and a skunk. The potions were horrible, and as Severus said 'they are not meant to taste nice, they are meant to heal you'. He had obviously reluctantly agreed to that, they did help and most medicine did taste horrible.

"Yes, but not straight away, I want to see how long you can go without them before needing them. Otherwise I will not know when you get better, but you better tell me if you get sore, stiff or feel sick and weak" said Severus.

"Ok" said Harry.

He was glad he did not have to put up with them, they were disgusting. They had made him feel much better but they still tasted horrible. He would take them if they made him better and that was that. He had been used to pain for his whole like, and experience a week without pain made him realise how good it felt. Pain had been a constant feeling in his life, but no more. He had someone looking after him and he would always be honest and go to the man if he needed it.

"Good, so what you going to do today then?" asked Severus.

He got up and got clothes out on the bed for Harry, causing Harry to smile. Severus was acting like a mother hen, and he liked it. Getting his clothes out for him, feeding him up and making sure he drank his potions. He looked better than he had in his whole life. Anyone could tell that Severus was looking after Harry properly. They would also be able to tell that Harry was looking better than he ever had. The clothes he was getting were from Severus just shrunk ones, but clothes none the less. They fitted as well as suited him better than any of the clothes the Dursley's gave him. He was also glad he was never going to have to see the fat lards again, it wasnt nice to speak ill of the dead but he couldnt help himself - they had treated him like dirt his entire life.

"Come down for breakfast soon" said Severus as he walked out of the room.

Giving Harry the privacy he had lacked and needed, Harry got up slowly. He did not want to fall and hurt himself again. First time he had tried to get up he had been dizzy and nearly fell; thankfully Severus had been near and saved him. He seemed to do that a lot lately, like he had always saved and helped him.

Harry left his room and into the bathroom, giving Severus a grateful sigh. He knew what the man was doing and it made him feel all the more safe and content. The man knew how to act around him, and seemed to know what he needed all the time. He really liked that, he did not know what he would have done without Severus.

As he relaxed in the bath, he thought on what he could do to help Severus find his children. First he would have to try and trace them and track them or something. Then he would have to see if he could get them. Then explain everything to them, about Severus not wanting to leave them. He knew the man wanted to see his children, and Harry was determined to do that for him. The man had already done so much for him; he knew that there was no other way to repay him than this.

"Are you done yet?" asked Severus whose voice was full of concern.

"Yes, why?" asked Harry curiously.

"You have been in there an hour Harry" said Severus.

Who relaxed upon hearing Harry's voice, he thought 'must just have forgotten the time'. He heard Harry getting out of the bath. Realising he was in Harry's room he shouted through the door.

"I'm going down the stairs! Please hurry, we are going to Diagon Ally and before it gets to busy with bratty children and parents" said Severus.

"Diagon Ally?" questioned Harry.

"Yes, now hurry" said Severus.

Who had immediately left the bedroom and down to the dining room. He knew that Harry would stuff his face before wanting to rush of to Diagon Ally. He wanted to eat his breakfast at a more sedated pace. He had just dug in when Harry came down, and was pleasantly surprised when he sat down and began eating his breakfast as if he had nothing else to do. And nearly smacked himself, of course Harry was not going to act like the rest of the children, as he watched he saw that Harry was exited and was eating his breakfast faster than normal, not by much though.

"What am I going to do for a cloak?" asked Harry.

His other cloak that had fitted him just at the end of the year had no chance of fitting him now. He was no longer the skin and bone boy he had been. He had been drinking growth potion, which Severus had strengthened. He had grown quite a bit and had also grown his hair in; with him eating he had put on at least a stone already. He would probably put on a good stone more, with Severus feeding him four times a day. He had been surprised the first day to get scrambled egg at nine o'clock at night, getting told it was his supper. Nothing really surprised him anymore, smiling as he remembered those times.

"Well you will need to wait till we get to Diagon Ally to get one wont you. Don't worry it wont be long, I will just put a temporary heating charm on you. It should last until we get to Madam Malkin's." said Severus.

"Sure, let's go" said Harry getting up.

"One second, let me get the potions in case you need them" said Severus.

Robes billowing around him, walking very fast to the Dungeons he got his emergency potions kit, he had a cover ready in case anyone seen them in Diagon Ally. Especially Death Eaters, he would not put himself or Harry in danger for even a second. Going back up he saw Harry waiting for him at the floo gate, or the house fire as some people called it.

"Remember Harry, you can't look happy with me taking you. I am telling Voldemort I was taking you to Diagon Ally, and that Order members were following me. That Dumbledore was testing my loyalties ok?" asked Severus.

"Why? You're still spying?" asked Harry horrified.

"Of course I am, you did not expect me to stop just because I was looking after you did you?" snarled Severus. He hated how people always assumed the worst of him just because he was spying. Right there and then he felt for the first time hurt and ashamed to know Harry. He would have thought Harry would understand why he did what he did - but that was obviously not the case right now.

He could not help it; he hated people mentioning his bloody times as spy. He liked spying and hated people being horrified by him. But he did not realise he had mistaken Harry's horror for horror that he could die.

Harry's eyes flashed with hurt, lowering his eyes he did not say another word. Severus immediately felt horrible for what he had just said. Closing his eyes he took Harry and shouted Diagon Ally and they were whirling away getting spat out at the other end.

"Let's go" said Severus. 'Well' thought Severus 'at least he does not have to act at least'.

"Yes sir" said Harry.

Severus winced, perhaps he had hurt Harry more than he thought frowning, and he did not want the feelings to fester. Taking Harry to a corner he threw up a silencing spell, and made them invisible, there were hardly any people around anyway.

"What's the matter P…Harry?" asked Severus.

"Nothing" mumbled Harry.

Severus could see Harry turning into the person he had been before Severus had helped him, almost curing into himself. He could see Harry just wanted to disappear into the crowd and never be seen again. With a sigh he barked, "Stand up straight! You're not a toddler" said Severus.

Harry did as he was told, straightening standing tall. Severus as much as he fought it could not stop the glint of pride in his eye. Harry saw it, and became more and more confused with the man. How could Severus be proud of him when he had just been yelled at?

"Harry you are going to have to understand we can't talk about this, me being a spy. I know you hate that I am a spy but you are just going to have to live with it" said Severus looking down at Harry.

Harry's head snapped up when he heard that "You think I'm horrified because you are a spy?" asked Harry disbelief written all over his face.

"Well aren't you?" asked Severus becoming confused himself.

"Well yes, I'm horrified that you will be hurt every time you are called, If you can call it that, it's more like tortured! And then you could be caught and killed! He would make me watch! Knowing or more like wanting to taunt the fact that he had found you out and killed you!" mumbled Harry. He of course would have continued if Severus Had not interrupted him.

"You're horrified because of what could happen?" asked Severus looking stunned.

"Of course I am! Isn't Dumbledore?" asked Harry. Saying Dumbledore in distaste but he was sure the headmaster cared for Severus even just a little.

"No he is not. I confronted Dumbledore and he all but admitted he knew about your home life. After that moment I knew all his supposed caring for me was all a fake" said Severus. His eyes had darkened as he told Harry.

"Oh, well forget about him. Aren't you supposed to be taking me somewhere?" asked Harry cheering up slightly that they had gotten over the misunderstanding. Severus still wanted him in his life; he wasn't going to drop him off at the Weasley's or worse yet to Sirius.

"Come on then, let's get going. You are looking cold need to get you a cloak and quick the spell is wearing of to fast. And I do not want you catching a cold especially not close to school starting up" said Severus a little sneer twisting his lips. Harry who was used to the sarcasm and Severus' little quips hardly twitched. He did however beam at Severus; he knew Severus would like to take care of him if he became ill. Although Harry didn't want to test it - his Uncle had HATED when he got ill. So had Harry come to that being locked in the cupboard until he got better wasn't the nicest thing. Already feverish it wasn't nice to be stuffed in a locked stuffy cupboard. Without anything to make him better, lukewarm water and stale bread shoved though by his Aunt if she was feeling generous. He remembered the time when she had actually given him a frozen bottle of water, and painkillers which would remove his growing fever. He had been very shocked and thought he was hallucinating.

"Yes let's go" said Harry with a smile shaking off his thoughts of the Dursley's.

Covering his smile with a bored look he walked on, Severus not far behind him. He had his mask firmly in place. 'Yes' thought Snape 'Harry is already turning into a completely different person. He will not need anyone when I am finished with him. He will grow up and be the person Lily wanted him to be.' Lily would want her child to be proud and tall and filled with confidence a fiery confidence just like his mum, knowing Lily would approve made him smirk in satisfaction.


	12. Chapter 12

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes **

**Chapter 12**

**Surprise revelations for both Severus and Harry **

* * *

They walked up the street he was glad no one recognised him on his way. The last thing he wanted was recognized, he knew Dumbledore and everyone would probably kidnap him within minutes. They made their way to Gringotts heads down, Severus looking bored. Anyone would think that he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Come on, we are being watched" said Severus shooing Harry faster.

"It's probably me that's getting looked at after all I am the famous one," said Harry a tinge of bitterness crept into his voice. All he wished for was to be normal, but if he had been normal, there would be no way he would even know about Hogwarts. Dumbledore and McGonagall wouldn't have tried so hard to get him attending.

"No it's both of us I can feel it now please move faster," said Severus his voice telling Harry how serious he was. It had turned grave and hard, as they practically ran into Gringotts. They were safe from someone trying to apparate them or Portkey them out. Nowhere was as safe as Gringotts not that Harry knew that.

"Ok ok" said Harry quickening his steps.

"I would like to speak to Griphook please," said Harry to the nearest Goblin.

"Right away sir" said the Goblin indifferently.

He saw the Goblin speak to the Goblin before talking to another one.

Severus stood back the bored look in his eyes. Harry looking closer saw a glimmer of respect, awe and amazement. He was rather curious to why Severus seemed like that.

"Griphook great to see you" said Harry recognizing the Goblin that took him down the first time.

"How do you know it's me?" asked the Goblin in awe.

"What do you mean? You took me down the first time I went down to my vault," said Harry a raised eyebrow.

"No one had ever remembered a Goblins name never mind the Goblin to the correct name," said Griphook.

"Oh" was all Harry could say. That may have just explained Severus' look after all how many people would have taken the time to remember a Goblin's name?

"Can I help you Mr. Potter?" asked the Goblin.

"Yes I would like to know how much I have although you know everything that's mine," said Harry. What he had meant to say was how much was in his vault. The goblins thought he meant what his inheritance was.

"Come right this way Mr. Potter," said Griphook.

Severus of course knew what was going to happen he did not bother correcting Harry. He was going to find out in a couple of minutes anyway, he knew that Harry was going to be a rich young man. With the Black and Potter vaults alone. It was usually only pure bloods that got an Inheritance test them all being inner related. It was like a war to try to be the richest pureblood family. The richer the better they were respected and liked unless they were Dark like the Malfoy's.

"Your finger Mr. Potter" said Griphook.

As soon as he saw the dagger and his finger in the Goblins hand, he jumped out of the seat. Nearly knocking the Goblin over when he pulled his hand back. Severus saw this and grabbed Harry before he knew it trying to get the child to calm down. 'Perhaps Voldemort's resurrection had caused more damage than anyone thought' thought Severus with a sigh.

"Harry, they are only going to take a pin prick of blood to put it onto the parchment I would not let anything happen to you" said Severus softly.

"So did Voldemort and I brought him back," said Harry.

"Trust me don't worry you can watch the blood the whole time," said Severus calming Harry down. He would need to have a conversation with the young man. Although it was a good thing he was being so cautious blood was used for many dark things.

"Fine" said Harry grudgingly.

Giving his hand forward the neither Goblins nor Severus missed the subtle shaking of Harry's hand. After seeing what his blood could do, he had been extra careful to never cut himself since. He had been struggling through potions with the cauldron's and knife's reminding him to much Voldemort's rebirth. Which was probably why the last few weeks of school had been an utter nightmare for him.

The blood dripped on the paper Harry pulled his hand back as if it had been burnt. He watched as the parchment grew and writing appears slowly. He saw his name come up as well as the last name of his godfather. Which was strange because Sirius was alive, why would he end up with the money? He asked the question.

"How do I have the Black money isn't Sirius Black the heir?" frowned Harry.

"Black owns the heirlooms and most of the money, the Potters and Blacks are related, cousins I think. You however get ten vaults which is quite a lot, more than even Sirius Black has" said Griphook.

_Evans- Slytherin _

_Potter- Gryffindor _

_Potter - Morgan le Fay _

_Evans - Merlin _

"The heir of Merlin" said Griphook in awe who then bowed to Harry in respect. Even Severus bowed to him that scared Harry more than anything else ever had.

"Get up! Prof..er Severus.. what is going on! Why do you bow to me and why is Merlin on that paper," said Harry who's voice had taken a hysterical turn to it. He was that stunned and worried he had reverted to calling Severus something he hadn't in a good while.

Harry knew deep down but he did not want to admit it. He knew about Merlin and the founders of course. And to think his mother who was a Muggle born was the heir of both Slytherin and Merlin it made him want to laugh. Well Voldemort was a liar this he knew, and a bloody hypocrite. He didn't want half bloods or Muggle Born's to know about magic wanted them dead…yet he was one himself. Now Harry realized he had even lied about being Slytherin's heir. Curious enough he wondered where Voldemort got his gift from…instead of wondering why he himself had it - it was apparent why he had it he was the heir! The last living descendant of Salazar Slytherin, not just his but the last living heir of Godric Gryffindor, Morgan Le Fay and Merlin himself. This wasn't what was truly bothering him it was the fact that Severus was bowing! He knew they were getting on better but bowing? It made him shudder it was to much like Voldemort to even want to think about.

"You are the heir of Merlin, your above the Ministry of Magic even the school" said Severus in awe. He had known Harry would be powerful and Rich but this was beyond anyone's dreams.

"What do you mean above the Ministry?" asked Harry with a frown.

"You can tell the Ministry of Magic what to do and he would have to do it. Even if you told the Minister to quit he would have to do it, no one can disobey the heir of Merlin without being an out cast and loosing their magic" said Severus.

"And how do you do that?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well you say something along the lines, as the heir of Merlin I…then what ever you want them to do. They would of course do it no questions asked or they loose their magic you can even force them to Azkaban," said Severus wickedly. He was so glad he was not on the wrong side of Harry Potter any more. To think his Lily, his lover had been the heir of Slytherin and Merlin before she died. Not only had she passed on her heart to her son but also a very good heritage that anyone would be proud to have.

"Oh sounds cool," said Harry deep in thought.

"Yes" said Severus thoughtfully. He wondered what Harry was going to do with such a gift. He knew if he had it the world wouldn't be a safe place. He held grudges and wasn't a pleasant person to be around. Although Harry would have denied that, he seemed to have a deep seated respect for Severus now. Harry he knew wouldn't force things that was beyond imagining, he shuddered to think what Dumbledore would have done with this boy under his wing. Despite everything he found himself glad Harry had been accused of murdering his family - so Harry knew what Dumbledore was really like. It wasn't something he relished thinking about but cold hard logic and truth.

"You get it done," said Harry excitedly he wanted to see if his uncle had any great wizards or witches in his past.

"No" said Severus he knew he was only the heir of the Snape or Prince line.

"Please" Harry begged.

"Fine" said Severus his eyes flashing in anger showing he was not happy.

"Cheer up" said Harry with a smile not at all effected by Severus' dour mood.

The Goblin nicked the skin Severus hardly flinched. It was nothing compared to what he was used to. He watched as the expected came up.

_Snape _

_Prince _

To his awe and surprise more started to appear he was suddenly glad that Harry had asked him to. He had only done it because he had thought that Harry would make it. He had for a second regretted telling Harry about the heir of Merlin. He should have known Harry better than to think the boy would use that against him.

_Snape- Grindelwald _

_Prince - Ravenclaw _

It became apparent that it was a Snape that had married a Grindelwald. He was surprised his mother and her family had the Ravenclaw line running through their veins, obviously not anymore. For they were all dead, he was the only Prince left apart from his aunt. No one knew that she was his aunt; she ran the library at Hogwarts. How do you think he had read the restricted section in school within months? She had been his only Aunt and she had spoiled him. She also had a different name when she married her husband, which was ironically as close to Prince as one could get. The library had been his safe heaven for his seven years at Hogwarts - not just because of his aunt but because of the books and everything he could learn.

"Well what do you say?" said a smug looking Harry.

"Thank you" was all the stunned man could say. He was the heir of Ravenclaw and Grindelwald, as well as the Snape and Prince. He had four last names now he knew Grindelwald would have some great Dark Art books in his vault. He could not wait until he could get down to the vaults and look at them. He wasn't a man for thanking or apologizing to anyone so that's how much he had been shocked in a single moment.

"I would like to go down to the Grindelwald vaults please," demanded Severus. Slipping the paper into his bag, he did not want anyone finding out about this. His masks basically back up, looking imposing as ever trying to get the Goblin to hurry up about it.

* * *

Severus hasnt changed too much eh :P just with Harry tried to make that more evident this time around...wonder if i worked...R&R plz :) bye


	13. Chapter 13

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes **

**Chapter 13**

**Matters of guardianship**

* * *

"Wait a minute, do you have the keys to my vaults?" asked Harry he did not even have one key to his name. Severus sighed impatiently but let Harry do what he wished…they had all day and night Gringotts was open 24 hours a day. There was enough Goblins for the to enable this to happen, there was one here and one in Hogsmeade but nowhere near as beautiful or as big.

"You have them Mr. Potter you have since you entered the Wizarding world," said Griphook a frown twisting his already ugly features.

"No if you remember it was Hagrid that had my key," said Harry pointing out the truth to the Goblin who had seen him when he was eleven.

"Very well but you should have all your vault keys" said Griphook looking at the folder knowing indeed all keys that were Mr. Potters were given out to him. Unless they intercepted five messages which carried them individually and at different days and times.

"Wait a minute what key numbers are Mr. Potters vaults?" asked a Goblin speaking up for the first time.

"Many vaults 716 is the vault he has used since he entered," said Griphook. Remembering the number featured on the key he was given. Goblins maybe wouldn't win a beauty pageant but they were smart. The Goblins were speaking English so not to leave the humans out of the conversation.

"Are 789, 779, 770, 762, 724, 703 and 711 Mr. Potter's vaults?" asked the Goblin going pale.

"Yes as a matter of fact they are how do you know that?" asked Griphook as he stopped looking at the folder he had in his hands. It was clearly the deeds of everything Harry now owned.

"Just people have been coming and taking large amounts of money," said the Goblin in the end nearly laughing hysterically. The poor thing looked ready to pass out, he had been looking into it but had so far unable to find out who the keys belonged to. He had been about to speak to his manager about the different people using the one or two keys at different time finding it extremely suspicious. It was seldom people trusted others with their keys unless they were married or family. Which it was pretty clear they were not, he had recognized a few of them.

"I thought people could not enter the Potter vaults?" asked Harry shocked.

"They did not enter them Mr. Potter they handed in the key and I got them the money I had not realised they were your vaults" said the Goblin.

"Seven vaults full of school money? But should there only be one?" asked Harry confused.

"No its actually meant for one for each year your father was rich and made sure if anything happened to him you would have all your money and no one could get into Potter vaults until you were of age. And too this day they still remained sealed they will open on your seventeenth birthday" said Griphook stepping in.

"Oh" said Harry blinking rapidly.

"But every other vault is open to you" said Griphook. Which basically meant his seven vaults full to the brim of money, and Harry had made sure not to spend it thinking it was all he had. Thinking he would need to make it do him seven years and until he got a job. Wanting a house as soon as he was seventeen he had been reluctant to waste even a penny of it.

"Who has been taking money from my vault?" asked Harry angrily not letting the Goblin leave. Which he had been, backing away a look of wary fear on his face - especially when he caught a glimpse of the very recently done inheritance test at the front of the folder, the heir of Merlin had finally arrived.

"This is their names here sir" stuttered the poor Goblin. It was after all the heir of Merlin he had just pissed off.

"_Granger, Weasel, Dumbledore, Weasel, Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, Mad eye, Tonks, Diggle, Dumbledore, Weasley, Dumbledore, Weasley, Dumbledore, Lupin, Dumbledore, Sirius Black and McGonagall?" _said Harry completely thrown off by the people on the list. Dumbledore, Granger and Weasley he could handle…but Remus? And before he had known him too…and Shacklebolt? Mad eye? It hurt worse than he thought it could. He didn't know them very much after all but he had been very respectful of them. They were fighting this war and not sitting on their backsides doing sweet fuck all like the majority of the people.

"Sue them Harry, you have a lot of money but they have no right taking it from you," said Severus softly, he seemed to understand why Harry was taking it so hard and was furious on Harry's behalf as well.

"Why would Sirius steal of me? I know he thought me guilty but why? I mean he has his own why steal mine?" asked Harry confused.

"He came for adoption forms, that James Potter had signed many years ago giving him custody of you" said the Goblin. Deciding not to mention the couple of hundred galleons he took out…he wanted Gringotts to remain standing thank you very much and he knew Harry Potter was close to loosing control.

"What? Custody but he told Madam Bones that he did not want Harry," said Severus confused.

Harry stood there looking at Severus as though he had not seen him before. Harry could not help but think 'My own godfather did not want me until now? He knows I'm innocent well he can go to fucking hell for all I care'

"I'm Sorry Harry I didn't mean to say that" said Severus, well he had, not in front of Harry he was just confused…he knew what Sirius Black had said to Madam Bones. He was furious that Black would try and gain custody now that Harry Potter was light and unsullied once again. Plus he had to let Harry know what Sirius said one way or another - he didn't want Sirius Black getting a hold of Harry not now. Not when Harry was finally coming out of his shell and showing Severus his true self. Which he had surprisingly kept well hidden from him, Severus Snape the brilliant Potions Master and excellent Legilmens.

"Is it true?" asked Harry looking angrily.

"Yes Harry its true, Madam Bones believed you innocent and told Sirius he would regret it," said Severus with a resigned sigh.

"I see," said Harry with an ugly look around him. He shook his head and quickly fired of another small angry tantrum.

"Well I don't really care, he lied to me and cheated me too so he can go and fuck himself for all I care. Now how long ago did he get them?" asked Harry.

"Five minutes ago" said the Goblin looking back to its old hard self.

"Good now just tell me how I will be able to stop him," said Harry to everyone in the room.

"You can either become an adult in the Wizarding world or find someone to adopt you or be your guardian until you are seventeen years old. If you want to beat him, you will need to do it quick because the paper is like a Portkey. The Ministry will know the minute it gets there" said Severus speaking quicker than usual.

The Goblins including Griphook nodded their head agreeing with Severus they are the only things they could do.

"Would you become my Guardian?" asked Harry looking at Severus.

Severus looked closer into Harry's eyes saw the hope the self-loathing. It surprised Severus that Harry thought Severus would say no. smirking slightly he answered.

"I would love to," said Severus.

Harry's head snapped up at that as thought he could not believe his ears. The hope that had been guarded was now shining brighter than ever. Not so guarded anymore before it slowly dimmed.

"What?" asked Severus curious to why Harry seemed depressed all of a sudden.

"Death Eater, Voldemort will know within minutes there are lots of spy's in the Ministry" said Harry he did not was Severus' death on his hands.

"Oh don't worry if I get caught I will tell him I am trying to turn you," said Severus dismissively. "Or that Dumbledore had me temporary getting custody of you but you don't actually live with me"

What happened next was unexpected Harry ran over to Severus and hugged him. Or more like squeezing him to death, Harry was ecstatic he was finally going to have a family. No matter how small he had a guardian and no one was going to be able to interfere. The Dursley's had never been his family, never been anything really and they had made sure he knew that. This was different, he knew Severus liked him a little perhaps if he could make the man proud he would love him.

"We need to do it quick before Black gets back" was all Severus managed to get out between breaths. Harry wasn't the weakling that had been held for a week with Dementors for company.

"Hurry then, bring me ink and a Quill and the appropriate papers," said Harry to the nearest Goblin.

"Just sign there and Severus sign there" said Griphook.

"Thanks" said Harry signing his name with a flourish _Harry James Potter. _

"Here" said Harry handing it over.

_Severus Tobias Snape _signed Severus. He was still unable to believe after all these years he finally had his Lily's (to Severus Lily had never been James Potter's. Severus had always had her heart and soul which she had always told him. Marriage was just a piece of paper nothing more) son to himself. Harry was his even if it was only for a few years. Harry had already turned fifteen while everything was hectic, he swore though that he would make sure Harry's birthday was celebrated even if it was a little late. Him having Guardianship of Harry if anything happened to her was all Lily had wanted all was good for Severus right now.

"It has been accepted by the child care services and Madam Bones as witness," said Griphook just five seconds later.

"How do you know?" asked Harry curiously.

"Your file is self updating and your Guardian slot is filled with Severus Tobias Snape," said Griphook.

"Brilliant. Well my Guardian wants to see his vaults let's go," said Harry the smile was bigger than he had ever worn. Severus could see it was nearly cutting his cheeky face in two.

"Yes. Lets" said the Goblin.

They were down in Grindelwald vault before they knew it. Severus looked like he had just found a potion that could make you immortal. Grindelwald was known for his potion genius. He had not thought that his likeness and goodness of potions came from that very man. He of course was chuffed none the less, he wondered just how many Snape's had got their genius at potions from Grindelwald. He knew that there were at least four potions masters in his line for sure.

* * *

Hate It When Harry Forgives Those Who Wronged Him And Everything Is Lightness and Sweet...Honestly! If It Were To Happen To Me In Real Life And People Didn't Believe Me...Trust Me I Wouldnt Be Welcoming Them Back... So I Don't See Why Harry Should. The Stories I've Read When He Does Makes Me Wanna Gag! Severus Snape 1 Sirius Black 0 whos going to win I wonder :P Read and find out :) bye for now R&R Plz


	14. Chapter 14

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes **

**Chapter 14**

**Visiting the Vaults And Bonding**

* * *

Severus continued to look around the first vault in awe; they did not even know they had already spent an hour in there. They had to use spells to make sure there were no curses and jinxes on any of them. Severus had taken quite a few things out, jewellery and a dagger, which Harry liked. It had emerald green jewels incrusted on it. It looked positively amazing, generous it was obvious who ever got it made had lots of money.

"Wow" Harry said.

"What is it?" asked Severus from the other side of the room.

"You have to come and see these, I did not know your family was this rich" said Harry.

"What?" frowned Severus, going over to Harry.

He too had his jaw on the floor, there was a chest full of jewels, not just any jewels, there were opals, onyx's emeralds, diamond's, jade and many other kinds that you could ever dream of. Fire opal, ruby's, sapphires. They were huge and would make a lot of money if sold to the correct person.

"If I did not know better I would say that is a philosopher stone, it looks just like the one I had" said Harry pointing at the stone, that looked like a ruby on first glance. However, upon second glance it looked darker than you could ever get any ruby.

"That's because it is a philosopher stone," said a goblin coming into the vault. A look of respect on its face, not many people would have known that after all. For Harry Potter to have known it was a greater surprise - they obviously didn't listen to rumours about what Harry got up to at school.

"It is? Then how come Grindelwald was defeated?" asked Harry knowing Dumbledore had killed Gellert Grindelwald it was the first piece of information he had known. The chocolate frog card on his way to Hogwarts on the train. Despite what Ron had done he would always remember his train rides with great fondness.

"They thought they had taken all of it from him, they did not think that the man would put any in his vault. He was the one that made it with Nicolas Flamel, it was later changed to Albus Dumbledore." said the Goblin.

"Why? It's not fair getting credit for something you did not do" said Harry nearly pouting. The more he learned about Dumbledore being bad the more he was glad he knew what the old fool was like.

"I don't know the inner workings of Dumbledore's mind, we think it's wrong. There is however, nothing we can do about it. Grindelwald was a good man, they made him look like a dark Lord," said the Goblin.

"What do you mean; they?" asked Harry interested.

He was learning more right now than he had ever in four years at Hogwarts. The Goblin was much better than the ghost; Binn's would ever be. More interesting too.

"Dumbledore and the minister of Magic of course" said the Goblin.

"Oh, so how did he actually kill Grindelwald?" asked Harry, more curious than ever.

Severus was standing, everything forgotten as he listened to a tale, which was never told. Apart from in the history books that is, which he now knew to be a pack of lies. He also listened to what had happened to a family member no matter how far down his line he still showed on his family tree.

"They locked him in a room at Hogwarts; Flamel knew how long the stone lasted. They just waited on the stone running out of his body, when it did he was weak and powerless. Dumbledore killed him, Flamel did not want anything to do with it" said the Goblin.

"That's it? That's how the heroic Dumbledore killed Grindelwald?" asked Harry as though he could not believe it. The worst thing was Harry DID believe the goblin, it made more sense in the light of everything else he found out about him.

He had thought that Dumbledore had killed Grindelwald in a great and courageous battle. What the man had done was cowardly and disgusting. It was like kicking a dog when it was down.

"You defeated Voldemort by luck that your magic came to itself and look what everyone has made of that," said the Goblin.

"Good point" said Harry nodding his head.

"How do you know so much?" asked Severus.

"I have been alive for a long time Mr. Snape" was all the Goblin said.

Severus nodded his head to the side; he knew he would not get anything more from the goblin. Respecting the Goblin's wishes, not to talk about his age and how long he has been around, he started looking around again.

"Can you take anything from the vaults? I mean well… they aren't yours you didn't buy them…how could you be allowed to take them," asked Harry.

"You bloody Muggle raised imprudent brat, everything is mine, they left it for my Great grandparents then my grandparents before it was left for my parents. They obviously did not know or the vault would be emptied," said Severus.

"Why? Were your parents greedy?" asked Harry curious to know more about his new Guardian's family.

"They supported Voldemort Harry, Voldemort if my parents had known could have gotten his request for immortality" said Severus with a shudder at the thought.

"That's bad," said Harry wide eyed.

"Yes so are you glad my parent did not know?" asked Severus sarcastically.

"Hey, I did not say I wanted your parents to know I asked if they were greedy," said Harry.

"Fine, yes they were greedy satisfied" said Severus. Knowing he had lost that round with Harry.

Harry did not seem bothered by his sarcastic remarks anymore. Severus did not know wither to be happy about it or annoyed. If anything Harry came back with witty remarks that would have make, others blush if they were there.

"Yes" chipped Harry cheerfully.

"Bloody brat" said Severus shaking his head.

"Ah but you love me for it" said Harry with a smirk.

He did not get a reply for that, the main reason was that Severus did love him as a son for it. There was obviously no more to be said.

"Right, I want all the books shrunk and put into a chest for me please," demanded Severus to the Goblin.

"How are they going to do that?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"Magic you impudent brat," said Severus knowing Harry did not know Goblin's could do their magic.

"Can they do our magic?" asked Harry. He should have thought about it after all even House Elves could do magic. He wasn't asking if they could do magic but asking if they could do Wizard's magic - things they did everyday such as shrinking things.

He knew Goblin's could do magic, he had seen them open vaults and other things. Nevertheless, he had never seen them doing their kind of magic, he of course then watched in awe as Goblin's did better magic than they did. The Goblin had wandlessly gathered all the books and put them in a chest within ten seconds.

"Wow, no wonder Dumbledore and Voldemort want you on their side," said Harry in awe.

"Yes, but we will not join either side, we remain neutral in this war" said the Goblin.

"Well so would I, they are just using you until you did what they could not. Just like they were using me until I outlived my usefulness," said Harry a bitter taste in his mouth once again.

"Yes, that's the reason we have never joined any side, I'm surprised you understand and do not ask for us to be on the light side" said the Goblin. There was no emotion showing but his eyes gave him away, a curious glint gleamed in his beady eyes.

"No I would never do that, that's just horrible," said Harry.

He would never make someone join the war that did not want to be in it. He himself would not be in it if it were up to him. To be honest if Severus had not helped him, and the Weasley's had hounded him, he would have left.

Now that he had a family, he wanted to stay. Somewhere deep down, he knew his mother was proud of him for staying and he would win this war for Severus. He would do his mother and uncle proud, he hoped one day that Severus would be more than just an uncle to him. Right now, he already was more than an uncle; he just did not want to ruin anything by calling Severus his dad. He knew his mother would have loved if they had been more than just uncle and nephew.

He would never ever, forgive his grandparents or his father, for forcing his mother into marrying, someone she did not want to marry. It did not matter if James was nice about it; it was still horrible, and unfair. If it were the last thing he did, he would make sure that people married out of love and nothing else. He would not let anything that happened to his mother happen to him. He didn't even contemplate the fact he might not exist, he liked to think he would be half Severus instead of half James - and he might have had a living family. He would never know because as usual they were useless questions with what if's and buts.

"That is something we both agree on" said Severus from the other side of the enormous vault.

"Would you like to see your other vaults or come back another day?" asked the Goblin.

"We will continue," said Severus with a nod of his head.

The books were taken out, as well as some other things before the vault was locked securely. No one would be getting into them if Severus had anything to say about it. Moreover, he did, he would make sure even the Ministry could not touch it. With Harry being who he was he could demand it back but Severus wouldn't and couldn't ask something like that off Harry. It would mean actually acknowledging publicly that he was the heir of Merlin.

The other vaults were mostly money, so it did not take them long to actually get around the other vaults. Severus did take a huge load from the vaults, what he was going to spend all that money on Harry did not know. It was far too much to spend especially in one shop. Harry seemed to forget that he was rich as well as he went and visited the four main vaults with Severus.

Harry was astounded when he looked at his watch, it was past four o'clock. They had been in here for ages. Looking at Severus, he decided not to bother telling him what time it was. He looked forward to the startled look on the composed man's face, when he realised what time it was.

"Right I'm finished and I'm famished" said Severus brushing the dust from his trousers. He had been kneeling down for a while, stretching his legs his stomach growled proving his point. He knew Harry was probably hungry too after going so long without proper meals to four a day miss one and he would feel very hungry indeed.

"Very well, how about you Mr. Potter would you like to see any of your vaults today?" asked the Goblin turning to Harry.

"Yes, just one though. We might be a while, I want too see the Merlin Vault" said Harry. As they left the vault, they were in and got into the cart.

"Right away sir, hold on to the cart you're in for one hell of a ride," said the Goblin with a smirk. Merlin was after all the first of their customers centuries ago.

"Here we are sirs at..." said the Goblin.

* * *

DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILER

By The Way Something About Harry Potter Is Really Bothering me...Lucius Malfoy was at the department of Mysteries right? how the hell did he not realize that it was hermione and ron? and didnt he realize that they NEVER went anywhere without each other...i mean honestly hellloooo... Lestrange was there as well...yet they were intently asking if it was Potter. Although it's been a while since i read the book...im pretty sure it goes much the same. I really do need to read it again lol oh well still that part really annoys me! thats not the only part that bothers me why did Severus Snape give Harry all those memories? why not just the parcific ones he needed? why of all things include the bit about Fred or is it George...gah getting his ear cut off by Snape by accident when he was aiming it at the Death Eater...why would Severus want him to see that? why the memories of Lily? I'd love to know what on earth he was thinking! but i guess i would need to ask J.K Rowling huh...cuz she wrote him. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO KILL HIM...So NOT FAIR :( she could have taken anyone! Lucius Malfoy even christ dinne even like the cunt. would have been happy even if snape became a hermit and brewed and invented potions until he was 150. but no he had to die a hero hehe if only J.K Rowling let him live to see that day...i think he would have fainted from shock and scowled even more menicingly at everyone...why do we love to love Severus and love to hate Dumbledore? i'm going dont worry before I write out everything...im just in one of those moods lol :) bye um sorry if you havent read the story by the way... guess i should put DH SPOILERS EH :P


	15. Chapter 15

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes **

**Chapter 15**

**Familiars and a Trip To The Ministry**

* * *

…The Merlin Vault" said Griphook.

The door of the Vault was different from every vault they had passed. It was pure gold and full of light; it was as though the Vault was looked after, unlike all the other vaults. What they found in side made their jaws drop. The place was more magnificent than the great hall of Hogwarts, as soon as the door had opened, light had flooded the vault. Everything in the vault was nice neat and tidy, not a thing out of place. On one side there was over twenty trunks, the other was stacked with Galleons. On the wall beside the Galleons were swords, daggers and other things which people used to defend themselves in those days.

Belts that had spaces to put your swords and daggers, there was a particular pair that caught his eye. They gleamed in the light almost beckoning him to touch them; blinking from the trance, he asked his guardian what that meant. He was not sure wither it was a good thing or not, it felt amazing trusting someone. He did not have to figure everything out on his own, or even pretend he knew everything.

"Are you supposed to feel drawn to it?" asked Harry looking at Severus.

"Well it's said that if a weapon is meant for you the magic in the weapon and your magic will sort of connect. And you will feel drawn to it, what is it you feel drawn to?" asked Severus curiously.

"The daggers over there" said Harry pointing to them.

"Well go over and get them, I feel drawn to the ones on the other side as well as the onyx sword over beside your daggers" said Severus looking as though he wished he could have them but knew he could not.

"You can have them if you like," said Harry watching Severus.

I'm your guardian Harry, not the other way around, you seem to be the one causing me lots of luck lately" said Severus with a smirk.

"You can have them. I'm not going to be able to use them all plus I don't feel drawn to it," said Harry.

"Are you sure?" asked Severus looking quite gleeful or as gleeful as Severus Snape would allow himself to look. Emotions had always been a weakness to Severus during his spying - especially positive emotions.

"Yes, now come on," said Harry looking hyper as he said it.

They both when to the weapons that were beckoning them, reaching out the slowly took the daggers from their places on the wall rack. Harry watched Severus smiling slightly; he was still awed every time he saw a new emotion he had never seen on Severus' face. Watching a man that was good at hiding his emotion showing it was just totally amazing in Harry's opinion. He was still surprised how quick he had gotten used to being with Severus. After all the years of horrible and unfair treatment he had doled out.

To Harry, that did not matter anymore, he had someone to look after him, to Harry, Severus and Professor Snape were two different people. In a way Harry was right, Severus played split personality. His real self was nothing like the person he pretends to be.

When Harry picked up the daggers he could feel himself feeling more confidant and powerful, confused he dropped the daggers without even meaning to. Severus heard it and turned around asking,

"What's wrong Harry?" he asked right over.

"Just a weird feeling that's all, I felt more confidant and powerful," said Harry with a frown.

"Ah, well in a way your daggers are going to be like a familiar, just like a magical owl or snake or something, it can bond to you. With the bond you will feel safer confidant or even loved just depends on what kind of bond it is," said Severus. He knew because he was currently feeling the same thing, obviously not as overwhelming as Harry was apparently.

"Is Hedwig magical?" asked Harry.

"Yes, don't tell me you are not bound to your familiar," said Severus shocked.

"What? I did not even know what a bond was until you so graciously informed me, I take it that's how Voldemort controls Nagini because he has bonded to her?" asked Harry picking up his daggers a curious look on his face.

"Indeed" said Severus.

"I never thought of it like that I mean she even told Voldemort a Muggle was standing outside in Riddle Mansion. I can't believe I was so stupid," said Harry looking as though he had been constipated for a long time.

"You just need to use that head of yours, and not always listen to adults who think they always know better. Just because Dumbledore has been alive along time doesn't mean he knows everything" said Severus himself going back to looking around Merlin's Vault.

"How safe is your manor?" asked Harry curiously.

"A lot safer than Hogwarts and Grimmauld place that's for sure" said Severus with a proud sneer.

"What about Gringotts is your home not safer than Gringotts?" asked Harry.

"No where is safer than Gringotts Harry, not even so called Hogwarts?" said Severus.

"Then how come Quirrell managed to get into Gringotts and Hogwarts?" asked Harry smartly.

"Don't ask me I don't know, as for the reason he got into Hogwarts it's pretty easy, the only reason people say Hogwarts is the safest place is because the headmaster is there" said Severus.

"Oh yeah" grimaced Harry in disgust. 'Of course' Harry thought 'Severus is right, I mean look at everything that's happened, and Hogwarts is meant to be safe? A basilisk and Tom Riddle, Voldemort getting in even if it's still in spirit form he still did damage. Third year; the Dementors nearly kissing me, and a bloody killer animagus within the halls. A bloody Death Eater faking to be a teacher all year round and Voldemort coming back, mind you it didn't happen at Hogwarts.'

Harry did not know why he did not realise this sooner; he did not understand how his mind could have been so clouded all the time. Another thing why did he accept that Slytherin's were evil with no excuse? Had he been that naïve when he was younger that he had just accepted it? Harry did not think so, something was going on and he decided to talk about it and soon.

"Harry!" yelled Severus looking at Harry in concern; he had yelled over five times trying to get his attention.

"What?" asked Harry coming out of his trance like state.

"Are you alright? I called you about five times and you didn't answer," asked Severus.

"I'm fine Sorry, just thinking," said Harry shaking his head.

"Must have been some really hard thinking," said Severus a bit sarcastically.

"Yep" chipped Harry smirking.

"Brat" said Severus affectionately.

Opening the trunks he found books and heaps of books, blinking he realised that those trunks did not have bottomless pits. The spells must have not been made in those days, was all Harry thought before opening the rest of them. They were mostly all books, some artefacts in there as well.

"Can you shrink all those trunks please?" Harry asked the goblin.

"Right away Sir" said the Goblin; the trunks were the size of stones before Harry knew it.

"Thanks" said Harry, Severus left with their two weapons sword, daggers, and trunks the sizes and weights of stones stored in their pockets. Looking smug and happier than either of them remembered being, or remembered each other being.

"I hope to see you soon Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape may the gods grant you gold" said the Goblin bowing in respect. Harry bowed his head as did Severus both leaving, Harry had not been sure how he knew to do that but was not bothered. It was better than being rude and not knowing what to do any day.

Leaving Gringotts

"I have the Ministry of Magic to go to; I need to see some Auror's and people. Who do you go and see when you want people arrested?" asked Harry.

"Madam Bones," said Severus curtly.

"Why anyway?" then asked Severus curiously.

"I'm going to have some people arrested," said Harry sounding more gleefully than he should.

"Indeed" smirked Severus and he was getting front seat tickets to the entire thing. Never in a million years did he think he would ever get to witness this.

Severus apparated them to the Ministry but Severus was shocked when his magic took him to the Department they needed to be in, there was no apparition wards up, or even Portkey wards for that matter, anyone could get in. Frowning Severus wondered why there were no wards up at the Ministry, Voldemort could come storming in and practically take over the Ministry within minutes. The concern was gone when he felt the wards go back up, Severus' eyebrows rose at that, it was either something to do with Harry and him or the wards were in need of repair.

"I want to speak to Madam Bones now please," said Harry looking impatient.

"You will need to wait and take a seat" the woman said sounding monotone.

Harry narrowed his eyes, nearly growling he shrugged his shoulders and walked towards Madam Bones' office. There in big bold letters was all he needed; he walked in to a meeting, Severus following trying to get Harry to stop.

"I need to see you right now please." said Harry walking in.

"Please come in, sit" said Madam Bones courteously knowing he hadn't made an appointment but Harry was important in their world so she let it slide.

"How can I help you?" asked Madam Bones once both men were seated.

"I want Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, Moody, Tonks, Diggle, Lupin Sirius Black and McGonagall arrested for stealing money from my Vaults, using my key without permission and perhaps even faking my signature, I will have my manager Griphook at Gringotts send you the information." said Harry as though he was just picking names out of the blue. He said only the last names of some as he couldn't remember their first names.

"Very well" said Madam Bones, an inquiry had been made and they had to follow it out. Whether they liked it or not, Madam Bones got people she knew that was not related to the people that they were arresting. So everything would be done as he requested as soon as she saw the evidence of course.

"Good, and I just want to warn you I'm getting an inspector to inspect the cells down in the ministry, also I will be suing your guards for manhandling me like a criminal, I was not convicted, just suspected" said Harry looking serious.

"Fact I think I will have your entire place under federal review" said Harry he said after some consideration.

"Mr. Potter you are not serious are you?" asked Madam Bones shocked to the core. No one had threatened having the American Ministry Auror's come over and keep the place under Federal Review. WFI is a team of highly trained Wizarding Federal Investigation team and they were ruthless and weren't to be messed with.

"Yes I am very serious; I will have this world a better place in a couple of years to come. I won't have my country known for its crooks and Death Eaters, I will have it a place that witches and wizards from all over the world want to come and see and admire," said Harry looking very passionate about his wizarding world and country. Very few people would actually talk like that and it inspired Madam Bones greatly.

"We will handle it ourselves Mr. Potter," swore Madam Bones honestly.

"You better, I will be back here and if I see one hair of anyone I know or suspect at being a Death Eater walking these halls I will have this place under federal review so fast your heads will spin. Moreover, they will do it for me, and not because I am the boy who lived, but for a reason you will not know. Now I will have Severus fill in people he knows to be Death Eaters, as will I. We won't be mentioned again, no one must know. Try bloody being smart and think a ward against Dark Marks for one unless they are accompanied with someone without the mark, so they can be arrested." said Harry standing proud and tall. Not realising how imposing he looked with his daggers and new clothes and awesome power.

"Very well Mr Potter" said Madam Bones looking quite shocked giving them paper.

Not long after Severus and Harry made their way from the Ministry, Severus was too shocked to speak. At the changes Harry was making, mind you it was a great place to start, the Ministry of magic. The place had been corrupt for many years. He was doing it without even mentioning who he was, and Severus was deadly curious to know how on earth he about the WFI.

* * *

A shocked Severus Snape the planet must have rotated :P how did you like Harry's newly found confidence? ante that a laugh harry confident staying in the hands of Severus Snape...we do love messing with his character eh? i wouldnt be a member of if that wasnt the case! :) i love messin wi him lol R&R plz


	16. Chapter 16

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes **

**Chapter 16**

**Arresting Fudge and shocking information**

* * *

"Well done Harry well done" said Severus smiling proudly as he apparated them away.

Harry felt giddy, he had never looked to someone for praise, and he had never had the chance really. Now that he received it, he understood why children looked up to adult and wanted praised for doing something right. Smiling slightly his emerald eyes that were bull glowed briefly.

"Thanks" said Harry.

He did not know what was happening to him, he felt more powerful and invincible than he had ever felt in his life. He knew he could not let that feeling go to his head; after all, it would only be his downfall. Take Dumbledore for example or even better Voldemort then look who had taken him down a year old baby.

Madam Bones sat on her chair in shock for a good five minutes, before getting her wits around her; she was going to need them. She could hardly believe that Harry had threatened them like that. She had never been down to the cells; they could not be that bad could they?

Deciding to go and have a look at them herself, he found herself shocked when she got down there. She knew what cell Harry had been in, no wonder he was pressing charges. He had not even given the basic rights; it was inhuman what they had done.

She suddenly realised Harry had every right to want to get the American's involved. She decided to check out the accounts wanting to get the cells seen to as soon as possible. Walking along the corridors, she found Fudge was not there, knowing she had the right to look into the accounts she walked in and she nearly fainted at what she saw.

The accounts were greatly diminished; someone had been using the money. Nothing had been done to the Ministry that would cost that much. She apparated to Gringotts wanting immediate answers only they would be able to give her.

"I would like to speak to Griddy please," said Madam Bones impatiently.

"Right this way ma'am," said Griphook.

Griphook lead Madam Bones to a room, before letting her in shutting the door he walked back out. Madam Bones went and sat down waiting on the goblin to see her, waiting anxiously.

She had a feeling she was not going to like what she was going to find out, finally five minutes later the Goblin who runs the Ministry Vaults came in, he seemed to know why or at least have an idea why she was there.

"Can I help you Madam Bones?" asked Griddy the Goblin.

"I would like to know who and what has been happening to the Ministry vaults! A great lot of money has just disappeared I know nothing of these withdrawals and nothing has been done at the ministry to cost this much money" said Madam Bones.

"I do not know Mr. Fudge has been taking money out, Mr. Malfoy has been with him a few times too." said Griddy almost whispering the last part.

"That amount? It's not possible! There is only so much you could take!" said Madam Bones "And it would take years to collect the amount of money that's missing from the vaults!"

"Yes, Mr. Fudge has been doing it for a long time I'm afraid," said Griddy sadly.

"Please tell me you are joking," said Madam Bones wide eyed.

If what the Goblin said was true Mr. Fudge had been steeling the money for a long time, and none of them had realised it. If Fudge were a light wizard, he would not be seen with Lucius Malfoy of all people. Something was going on; she was going to get to the bottom of it if it killed her. That's what scared her the most, usually when someone in the ministry found someone dirty they would end up dead. That's mostly why people tended to ignore anything that goes on, fearing for their lives. However, Madam Bones was not a coward and not a gossiper so she should be able to catch them before they caught her.

The Goblin passed over the paper work; she flipped through them, all bearing the same name. Mr. Fudge, Mr. Fudge, Mr. Fudge…it continued on and on, Madam Bones was shocked at how much the man had taken and how many bundles of money he had taken.

"This is unbelievable" Madam Bones managed to rasp out.

"You can take those they are only copies," said Griddy "Now do you need anything else?"

"Yes I needed money out, I will just have the men come collect it themselves thank you" said Madam Bones getting up looking faint. She had just found out their Minister of Magic was not so white and it scared her.

She hated the fact that Harry was correct and this place was corrupt. She decided it was best to have the Minister arrested on accounts of theft, and breaking his word. He had sworn to do his best as Minister of magic to help all those in need. It was obvious that he had not done as he promised, otherwise all the money from the Ministry would have still been there.

Getting to her department she got a few Auror's she trusted to do the job, they had Mister Fudge arrested and he was stripped of his titles, even if it was only temporary. Fudge had turned purple but had not fought thinking they did not have anything on him, he had done nothing wrong.

Wanting it done as soon as possible, so they could get another Minister of Magic, they had it two days later. The Wizengamont were alerted and all darted into the courtroom, it was the old courtrooms. Just how dark was Fudge, dark enough to be a Death Eater? Or just corrupted by a Death Eater? Today she would find out, she had made sure that the trial would not be public. No one must know, not yet otherwise the others who helped Fudge would have a chance to run before they could be caught.

"This court is now in session; please be seated!" yelled Madam Bones taking charge immediately.

Fudge was brought in looking horrible, big bags under his eyes, and looked cold. The sweetest thing of all was he looked wet. Madam Bones had made sure that Fudge had the same cell Harry Potter had been put in and made sure he got the same treatment.

"I hope the cells were fine Mr. Fudge, after all we would not want your stay unpleasant," said Madam Bones having to stop the smirk from spreading on her face.

"You cannot treat me like this! I am the Minster of Magic and I deserve some respect!" snapped Fudge. He was freezing cold, hungry, tormented by Dementors and tired.

"You don't deserve respect here Fudge, now we are using Veritaserum to make sure you tell the whole truth," said Madam Bones.

"What? You cannot do this! It's not allowed; the Wizengamont has to agree!" said Fudge trying to save himself.

"All in favour of getting this trial over today using Veritaserum raise your hands," shouted Madam Bones her voice booming the hall.

Every single hand went up in the air, apart from surprisingly Albus Dumbledore's, she was curious to know why he would be sticking up for the man. Shrugging it off; he would get Veritaserum anyway, with or without Dumbledore's hand.

"Very well the majority votes that you are given it, now administer the potion," said Madam Bones nodding at the man who had been in the corner.

He had a potions bottle in his hand it was clear as anything everyone knew what it was - Veritaserum.

"No! You can't do this! I demand you stop at once or you won't have a job come tomorrow," said Fudge getting desperate. If Harry had been there, he would have whispered to Severus what a likeness he had to Pettigrew and ask if he was related to the man at all.

"Shut up" snapped the man.

Fudge had been too stunned that someone he had just threatened to fire spoke back to him. The man took the opportunity to pour the potion down Fudges throat he knew how much to give, he worked in the potions department.

"What is your name?" asked the man gruffly.

"Cornelius Fudge" he replied no emotion in his voice.

"What was your job?" asked the man.

"I am the Minister of magic," said Fudge.

"Good it works thanks Mr. Jenkins," said Madam Bones, Jenkins knew his job was done retreated into the corner he had to stay because if anything happened he would know what to do.

"Have you been taking money from the Ministry accounts?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes"-said Fudge.

"Why?" asked Madam Bones.

"Because its there, and its mine I am after all the Minister" said Fudge sounding sure.

"What have you been doing with the money?" asked Madam Bones.

"Spending it and giving it to people to borrow," said Fudge.

"Who have you given money too?" asked Madam Bones sounding annoyed.

"Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, Avery, Percy Weasley and a load of other people I don't know the names off, but they are Auror's," said Fudge sounding dazed.

"How much have you given to each person?" asked Madam Bones in horror. "And for what?"

"Albus Dumbledore because he doesn't want anyone to know he had been stealing from the Potter vaults, giving it all back it looked fine, but now he owe me 20 million gallons he is behind on his debt. Lucius did not need money but he got it, said he wanted to help a friend get something rare and valuable with it, he had fifteen million galleons, and never missed a payment. Avery just 10 million and Percy 30 million gallons," said Minister Fudge.

"Albus, how could you take from the Ministry vaults? And you stole Mr. Potters money how could you?" asked Madam Bones rounding on Albus.

"It was just a loan I will pay every penny back," said Albus soothingly.

"Damn right you will, you are dismissed from your place as head of the Wizengamont and the money you are due for this month will go towards what you are due to the Ministry vaults, also the money you are owe will come from your account as we speak, all the money you made as headmaster. If I find a penny of the Ministry or even the Hogwarts account you will find yourself dismissed from Hogwarts and thrown in Azkaban," said Madam Bones.

"Now that's being a bit harsh is it not Amelia?" asked Dumbledore his eyes wide. This had been why he had chosen to be the Headmaster of Hogwarts rather than the Minister. The vaults were much bigger and easier to manipulate. As students needed money out for scholarships all the time especially the Weasley's.

"No, now I want the best Auror's to go and collect the money that Malfoy, Avery owes the Ministry, even if you have to get it from their vaults. Now as for Percy Weasley let him repay the money back," said Madam Bones, she knew Percy would not be able to afford it; she did not want to put an innocent man in Azkaban because of Fudge.

"Mr. Fudge you will be sentenced to ten years in Azkaban for your wrong doing, in a minimum security cell in Azkaban, now take him away," said Madam Bones.

"That cannot be right Amelia more people are let of with more than what Mr. Fudge has done," said Dumbledore shocked.

"Well unless you want this place under Federal Review I suggest you stay away," said Madam Bones.

"What you would do that?" asked the Headmaster shocked to the core.

"It's not me that's demanded it," said Madam Bones almost casually.

"Then who?" asked the headmaster wondering who would demand such a thing.

"Harry Potter" said Madam Bones leaving the room.

"Harry Potter was here?" asked the headmaster even shocked.

"Of course, he has claimed his right as head of house," said Madam Bones.

"But he is too young I demand guardianship of Harry Potter" said the headmaster shocked.

"That's impossible I'm afraid, he has already got a guardian," said Amelia pleasantly.

"Ah, so Sirius Success then?" asked Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"No, it was already done by then" she said.

"Then who?" asked the headmaster dread settled in his stomach, if neither he nor Sirius had Harry then who did?

* * *

God I Love Writing Corrupt Minister Stories...Fudge Is So Fun To Write...Next To Pettigrew...Although hes never around alot. HAHA! Here's another peeve of mine in book six Pettigrew was constantly around Snape...if Snape knew he was the reason Lily died how on earth did he stop himself murdering the rat? and hiding his body and faking confusion? i mean honestly...how would you work with someone without murdering when you know they are responsible for the only person you ever let into your heart? I'll never get any answers for them either will I ... if only J. would answer them id have millions of pages to ask! haha! ironically most about severus.


	17. Chapter 17

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes **

**Chapter 17**

**Headmasters who think they are better and changes at the Ministry**

* * *

Severus and Harry went back to Snape manor, Harry was beginning to think of this place as home. Smiling slightly they had gotten into a routine of some sorts. Usually at night, he and Severus would sit in the study, drinking some wine, and telling story's back and forth. Harry himself would always end up curled on the same couch as Severus and his head in Severus' lap.

He loved the feeling of Severus running his hands through his hair; being so touch deprived Severus knew Harry would accept anything. Most times Harry ended up falling asleep on the couch. Found himself waking up on his bed, strangely enough he never had one nightmare. He had a few visions of going though a room full of spheres.

Severus was teaching him a way of Occlumency to keep him safe and perhaps stop the visions Voldemort was sending the teen. He was told to sit on a mat, meditate, and build walls around his memories. While people usually use walls and shields Harry used one hundred percent of pure pulsing magic. No one could get into his magic he was too powerful for that. Apparently neither could Voldemort get passed the shields otherwise why was his nights vision free all of a sudden? Harry had gotten a great deal of satisfaction. Although he couldn't help but be curious why Voldemort wanted it so much that he was sending him information.

While reading he realised he could only demand Light wizard and witches to do things by the name of Merlin. It did not work on Evil men, especially evil Dark Lords. One Light cannot defeat the darkness; darkness is too evil for light to fight. They would have to be killed by their own darkness; Harry knew there and then he would need to learn darkness to fight it. He was glad he had looked upon this book, it was worth reading. It was a book by Merlin of course it was going to be worth reading.

====0

"Can I have the files of Harry Potter please? I am his Headmaster, I need to write a letter to his Guardian" said Albus pleasantly as he entered the adoption department of the ministry. Looking a little green around the mouth after going in one of the many lifts the Ministry used.

"Very well" said a woman as she started flicking through the P drawer.

"You are not allowed to take them I am afraid I can only tell you. It's Severus Snape and there is no address apart from Snape manor here. His address for Hogwarts is here, since he is there most of the time anyway," she said smiling.

"Severus Snape?" asked Dumbledore hoarsely.

"That's right, how can I help you?" she asked looking at the next person in line.

Dumbledore moved away, he would just have to floo Severus and demand him hand Harry over. However, he would need to persuade him, he could not demand his spy do anything. Otherwise, he would loose him; he needed the information too badly to get rid of Severus. Otherwise, he would have, how dare he adopt Harry after everything, damn this situation to hell why hadn't he just held onto a bit of hope that the boy was innocent? He hadn't even thought about the wands or the blood Voldemort took from Harry.

Apparating to Hogwarts, he made his hasty way to his office. The only floo available to him. The head of houses of course had their own floo, but he could not talk to Severus from another floo. The call was too important, especially for someone else to hear. Only McGonagall out of all head of houses was an Order member and it was further than his office.

"Sherbet lemon" snapped the headmaster climbing up his stairs into his office. Locking the door and making sure everywhere was silenced he floo'ed Severus.

"Severus Snape, Snape Manor" said Albus only his head in the floo.

"Someone is calling, leave immediately," said Severus not shouting, but it was no less demanding.

"Ok" said Harry smiling in understanding as he left the room and ran to his room. He did not want to get the man caught, as spy.

Severus nearly smiled, Harry understood, he was more understanding than Severus could have ever hoped. He was surprised when it was the Headmaster that floo'ed him. Raising an eyebrow, he greeted the Headmaster. He silently wondered how it had taken so long, unless the twins had done something to Remus' and Sirius' memories and made them forget.

"Headmaster, how can I help you?" asked Severus his masks up.

"Severus when were you going to tell me you had adopted Harry?" he asked sounding disappointed in Severus.

"I wasn't, unless it's got something to do with school then you best leave," said Severus. He was not letting Dumbledore manipulate Harry anymore; there was no way in hell. Especially considering what he had found out about him being Merlin's heir. He couldn't help but think if Lily had gotten it done she wouldn't have been forced into marriage she would have been well above James Potter's status. His as well but she would have been able to marry for love. However, he couldn't regret Samantha or his two children or having Harry now.

"Severus" said Albus his voice becoming cold. Harry had crept back down the stairs when he did not hear thumps. He shivered at the cold tone in Dumbledore's voice.

"What?" asked the man seemingly not bothered by that tone of voice. After spending as much time as he did in Voldemort's company that voice did nothing to him.

"How could you do this to Harry? Lily would be disappointed in you making Harry agree to be adopted by you," said Albus trying every tactic he knew to get Severus guilty and send the boy back.

"You cannot sign for adoption if you are forced you know that Dumbledore" said Severus growling, obviously Dumbledore had hit a sore spot taking about Lily.

"But he is not in his right mind; the Dementors have affected him in ways we cannot understand. He will remember his Mum dying over and over again and probably accepted the first comfort he could latch on to," said Albus shaking his head. Damn it, Snape thought Dumbledore send Potter back I need him.

"I will be the judge of that Headmaster," said Severus dismissively.

"I demand you to bring him back to Hogwarts," said Albus. Loosing all pretence of kindness and a cold steel look came on his face.

"Demand all you like, he won't be going to Hogwarts until the first of September" said Severus.

"Do you want Harry killed? You have Death Eaters in and out the manor all summer," said Albus defiantly playing guilt tactic now.

"He can protect himself, I have alarms on the wards and floo connection, it would not let them through until Harry is safely in his room" said Severus dismissively.

"What were you doing in the ministry?" asked Dumbledore forgetting Harry in an attempt to get more information about why Harry was there after being released.

"Nothing much" said Severus being vague.

"Why did you tell Harry about the American Wizarding Investigation team?" asked Albus his tone had pure loathing in it.

"I didn't he did it all himself" said Severus probably telling the whole truth for the first time. Without being invasive.

"Severus your boys were not safe; how can you think Harry will be" said Dumbledore trying a last resort and getting back to his original task at hand,

"Get away!" said Harry his voice holding utter loathing as he came in.

"Ah Harry, your coming back to Hogwarts come through now" said Dumbledore ignoring or not hearing the loathing in Harry's voice.

"No I'm staying with my DAD and that's that, just like my dad said I won't be at school until it started. Now leave before you are in the world of pain," said Harry taking his dagger out looking at Dumbledore with loathing.

"I am only doing what is best for you," said the Headmaster soothingly. His blue eyes were watching Harry wearily; Harry was obviously attached to Snape as he was calling the man 'dad'.

"Leave before I teach you some of what Severus had taught me," said Harry his eyes cold and hard his eyes glowing with anger.

Dumbledore seeing he was serious he decided to do just that as he was leaving, Harry made a slashing movement in the fire with the dagger. Causing Dumbledore's face to suddenly slice open, a small pain compared to all the pain he had caused Harry. Screaming in pain, Dumbledore disconnected the floo, blood streaming down his face. Fawkes then healed him by giving the old fool some of his tears.

-0-ORDER MEETING-0-

"Sirius what happened to getting custody of Harry?" asked Albus barley containing his anger.

"I tried, they haven't gotten back yet telling wither I do or don't have custody of him or now" said Sirius looking confused wondering why Dumbledore was angry and bringing it up.

"Well I will say this now you won't be getting him," snapped Albus annoyed.

"Why is that?" asked Sirius still looking confused but a bit of weariness crept into those tired blue eyes.

"Severus Snape has Harry, he has adopted him and signed everything, and Harry agreed. He now is Severus' son now, and there is nothing I can do. As soon as the war is over Severus will be put in Azkaban," said Albus his eyes cold and hard.

"What? Where are they? I will get Harry back he will listen to me," said Sirius sounding so sure of himself.

"You really think so?" asked Albus calming down slightly. Of course, Sirius will be able to talk Harry into leaving with him. Harry loves him and would do anything for Sirius. No matter how much Harry liked Severus Sirius had been there for Harry when Snape was still being a bastard. If he was forced to choose he felt it would be Sirius that Harry would accept. He barely withheld a smirk knowing the boy would be soon within his grasp.

"Yes!" said Sirius sounding really sure.

"Ok then, but not yet lets keep the meeting going, and its Snape manor the address" said Dumbledore "And its only calling, you cannot floo over," reminded Dumbledore.

"Ok" said Sirius nodding. He would have his godson back in a couple of hours he was sure of it.

"Now what has been happening at the Ministry?" asked Albus. He knew nothing he was not at any Wizengamont meetings nor was he able to find anything out. As he had been dismissed as the Head of the Wizengamont when they found out about the theft. Thankfully he had hid his actions well with the Hogwarts accounts and they wouldn't know he had taken anything. Most of the money he had taken from Harry Potter was paid back, that was until he got custody of him, before that he needed the boy within his grasp.

"Madam Bones is turning the place around, she has checked everyone for the Dark Mark, thirty employers had it, and we are all being tested under Veritaserum tomorrow. Files are being secured and only the person who has the right to get into them will be able to get into them. The cells are being pulled apart and new magical ones are being put in, again it is only the person's magical signature that will get them out. The Ministry is more secure than it has ever been, we think Madam Bones will be becoming Minister Bones soon enough" said Shacklebolt.

"That's not good news," said Albus.

"Why? Voldemort will never be able to find anything out," Tonks pointed out with a frown.

"Oh yeah the magical book is getting taken from Hogwarts, no one will get to see the book. Madam Bones is scared the Death Eaters will attack Muggle born's before they go to Hogwarts. New wards are being put up, no one with the Dark Mark will be able to enter the Ministry unless they are cuffed by an Auror," said Shacklebolt remembering more.

"What?" asked Dumbledore shocked, floo'ing over to his office, he found the place empty. The magical book of magical children was gone; he was loosing more and more information! How was he supposed to let them accept Hogwarts if he could not get the addresses. This new information distressed him greatly; he felt he was the one who had gotten the numbers of magical children attending Hogwarts up.

"Madam Bones has decided that the Ministry will send her own people to explain the magical world to the students, the Muggle born's. People will be provided with packages and books that they need to read, Madam Bones got the idea from her Niece. Severus Snape hates teaching people who do not know their potions, so she decided that they should know their potions as it is the most dangerous class, not just that but she has charms and all the rest of it books sent out. Just the basics. Also the Muggle born's and their parents are getting spells put on them, no one will ever find out about the Magical world," explained Tonks once he was back in his seat looking completely shocked.

"Oh Merlin" said Albus sitting down. He had lost control over everything! The Ministry had always been under his thumb, if he had the guts he would have killed Madam Bones, but he did not. Growling he ended the meeting in a very bad mood.

Everything seemed to be going wrong, first Harry get's arrested, then proven innocent taken away in the dead of the night. To find out it was Severus who had him and had adopted him. Next the Ministry being almost put under Federal Revivew? could it get any worse? he had a feeling it would.

* * *

I love making dumbledore evil or dark...willing to do anything to get his own way...then taking it all away...much like id love to take that bloody annoying twinkle and lemon drops! urgh who eats lemon drops! lol R&R plz


	18. Chapter 18

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes**

**Chapter 18**

**Sirius Black Tries His Luck **

* * *

Even though Severus and Harry did not get out much, they still heard about the changes in the Ministry. Most of it was in the Daily Prophet, which by the way seemed to have changed over night. No lies just blunt truth, which clearly stated Sirius Black was innocent, Harry Potter had seen Voldemort brought back and how to defend yourself and family against the darkness that was sure to come. Rita Skeeter didn't seem to make any articles at all, which was a curious thing indeed. She had spent least year making his life miserable now nothing but the brutal truth was on the headlines Voldemort was back, and Harry was telling the truth.

"You know it's about damn time that happened" said Harry as they both read the paper.

"Yes, Voldemort is bound to be mad and we will get the worst of it" said Severus wincing at the thought of the next time he would be called.

"Oh God, Severus I'm sorry!" Said Harry in horror, he had not thought about how Voldemort would react. He did get a glimmer or two of him taking it out on the Death Eaters though.

"Its fine Harry, it would have happened eventually, I'm glad that the truth is out, now people can actually be prepared for an attack" said Severus. He was not that bothered, Voldemort would not cause him too much harm. He was too valuable to Voldemort for him to be permanently hurt. He just thanked Merlin, that he was the only Potions Master in the Dark Lord's merry brand of followers.

"Do you think I should have treated Madam Bones like that, I might have gone a little overboard" said Harry frowning.

"Harry you did the right thing, don't worry. Look at what is happening, the whole Ministry is changing, Voldemort will have trouble even getting into the building now, its all thanks to you" said Severus.

He was used to Harry turning into an unsure teenager at times, however, he helped him and they moved on. Harry went back to his new confident self.

"Shit!" Said Severus pointing his wand at Harry he turned him invisible, he then banished the cup and meal Harry was eating, making it look as though he was alone. Harry didn't dare move or breath; he didn't want anything to happen to him or Severus.

"Snivellus let me through" said the voice of Sirius.

"If you think for a minute, that I will let you into my home you have another thing coming, Black" sneered Severus. He would not let Black undo all the work he had put Harry up to. Harry was getting confident of himself; Sirius would just make Harry small. Telling him how unlike his father he was and what his father had done for fun. Oh yes, Harry had told him what Sirius had said when Harry refused to meet with him. It made Severus furious, fury unlike anything he had ever felt bubbled inside him. It hadn't just been dangerous for Black but Harry too…Dementors had after all been looking for him. They wouldn't have been able to tell the difference and would have kissed them both! Severus had never known Black to be as stupid as that apart from the wolf incident.

"I want to see my Godson, Snape, and you better get him" Sirius snarled looking though he wanted to jump out of the flames and attack Severus.

"What makes you think he wants to see you?" asked Severus with a smirk.

"Of course he wants to see me, it doesn't matter if you are his guardian, he can still sign an adoption to me, I know you forced him into it Snape. Harry would never come near your greasy arse with a ten inch wand" said Sirius.

"Is that right?" asked Severus smirking outright now.

To think Harry was sitting listening to it all….Severus felt slightly ashamed but when it came to Black he was irrational.

"That's right Snape, now let me talk to my godson, otherwise I will go to the Ministry" said Black.

"What do you think you're going to say?" laughed Severus wryly.

"I can floo to Madam Bones' office! She will deal with you, get me my godson back" said Sirius sounding surer than he looked.

"I ask again, what makes you think he wants to talk to you," said Severus sighing having had enough of the man in his fire.

"The only way Harry would not want to see me is if you have done something to him, now let me see Harry" said Sirius looking madder if it were possible.

'How's it going Sirius' asked the faint voice of Dumbledore.

"Ah that's why you are here, Dumbledore persuaded you" said Severus looking slightly smug. He had wondered why now of all times Sirius Black had appeared in his fire - and how he had known.

"No! I'm just using Dumbledore's office that's all" said Sirius going a little red.

"You're a pathetic idiot Black, can't do anything yourself without being told to do it!" sneered Severus. He had always hated the Order for that very reason. Doing everything Dumbledore wanted them to do without asking questions or telling him no.

"HARRY! ITS SIRIUS PLEASE I WANT TO TALK TO YOU" yelled Sirius, his voice echoing around the whole house. Sirius smirked at Severus looking quite pleased with himself.

Severus looking disgruntled at the loudness but didn't look all that bothered. That had Sirius frowning for a few seconds before anger took its place.

"Where is Harry?" said Sirius growling sounding very much like a dog Severus always told Sirius he was.

"I'm right here" said Harry materialising in front of them. Taking the magic Severus cast on him off wandlessly.

"Can you bring me my food back, I was enjoying that" said Harry looking and sounding almost scolding at Severus. Severus' eyes gleamed with pride that Harry had not turned into a stuttering school boy. Even if it was true that he WAS a school boy, his confidence hadn't been worn down by Black which in Harry's case was a good thing. Harry grinned in happiness, he was very happy now he wondered how he had survived so long always being brought down. With Severus it was the opposite, Severus didn't say it unduly it was always earned and it warmed Harry's heart to hear it.

With a swish of his wand the food was back on the table, and Harry was devouring it within minutes. Harry, since moving to Snape manor, had never missed a meal, to Harry missing a meal was not an option. He was hungry if he did miss a meal, Harry did not like being hungry. He had always been hungry in the summer but not this one and it was great. Or for the first eleven years of his life before Hogwarts, that was a constant hunger that seemed to consume him.

"Harry?" asked Sirius looking shocked.

"Hello, what is it?" asked Harry looking at Sirius blankly. Still remembering the man had thought him guilty, and had said no to being his guardian until he had realised his mistake. He wasn't forgiving and forgetting, but he also wasn't in the mood to shout and roar at Sirius. Perhaps if it had been a week ago yes, but since he had started to meditate he found it was hard to be prone to the anger he usually felt.

"What on earth has happened to you?" asked Sirius looking horrified.

"What is wrong with me?" asked Harry frowning he did not think anything was wrong with him.

"You're acting like Snivellus! Harry I'm sorry I was not able to come and see you; you know I was a wanted man. I would have come if I had been able to, Dumbledore got my name cleared I was wondering if you would still love to come and stay with me" said Sirius exited. Thinking that Harry would say yes, after all he had said yes when he was thirteen!

"I'm fine where I am thanks and DO…NOT…CALL…HIM…THAT" growled Harry now he was bloody angry.

"Harry, what has he done with you? He has brainwashed you against us, please Harry I love you, you are like a son to me" said Sirius begging now.

He did not want to let Dumbledore down, plus he wanted Harry back for his own selfish reasons. So he could say he had guardianship of famous Harry Potter the boy who lived. James Potter's son and so on he wanted at least a little part of his lover with him.

"Brainwashed? Why would he need to do that when I already hate you?" asked Harry snarling at Sirius. How dare Sirius speak of Severus like that, when so much had changed? Harry knew the real Severus now and he could not have been more proud to have Severus as his guardian. So much could change in a matter of weeks.

"What? Why" Asked Sirius his eyes widening, jaw dropping and his voice was coloured in hurt.

"Why care now Black? You wanted nothing to do with me a couple of months ago" said Harry his heart had been shattered slightly at Sirius's rejection but Severus had healed it up. He was now better and healthier than ever. At least he could rely on Severus when he couldn't with Sirius - he was too immature.

"What? Lies Harry all lies" said Sirius lying.

"Then I take it Madam Bones is a Liar?" said Harry knowing that's where Severus had gotten the information from.

"What? But, Harry I didn't mean it I was just angry" said Sirius protesting knowing he was caught.

"It doesn't matter; I don't want you to be my godfather or guardian. You thought I was guilty, I saw you looking at me at the trial, and I want nothing to do with you. You can tell Madam Bones all you like, she knows I'm alive healthy and not being brainwashed, after all I have talked to her recently" said Harry.

"Please Harry forgive me I love you" protested Sirius.

"No," said Harry sitting strong.

"You're less like your father than I ever thought" said Sirius shaking his head. "He forgave me right away".

"That's right; it's about time you got that through your head. I'm not my father, and I never want to be, not anymore." said Harry.

"What? Why what has Snivellus said?" asked Sirius wide eyed, never having expected that response from Harry.

"Nothing, he didn't need to, you lied to me, my mother was not happy with James Potter and you were with him" said Harry, his eyes blazing with anger at the thought of the arrange marriage.

"What? They were, Harry, Severus is lying to you, just because Lily chose James over him" said Sirius quickly coming up with excuses. His eyes were extra wide over that piece of information. How much had Snape told Harry? Harry knew about him and his dad? Merlin he hoped Harry believed him.

"I know the truth now Sirius, there is no point in lying through your teeth I will never trust you again, now leave" said Harry before leaving the room.

"Harry please I'm sorry!" shouted Sirius as Harry left the room.

"Now, that you are satisfied Black, get going before I force you out" said Severus with a sigh.

"I will win him back" said Sirius glairing at Severus before leaving. He did not want to end up being in a coma being forced out of someone's floo with wards.

* * *

Severus Snape 2 Sirius Black 0 dun dun dun Severus Snape wins round two...undefeatable...lol so Harry knows about his father and Sirius. Who will be stepping up for round three? Albus? Remus? Hermione? Ron? R&R


	19. Chapter 19

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes **

**Chapter 19**

**Some Sun and Order Meetings **

* * *

"You need some sun, lets get out of here," said Severus one day.

"Ok" said Harry shrugging his shoulders liking the thought.

"But I don't have any summer clothes" said Harry not proper sitting in the sun clothes anyway. They had gotten a lot of clothes for Harry, and his new room looked amazing and he loved it. The first true room he had ever had, and to think it was his forever.

"Just sit in your shorts" said Severus.

Harry just sat there, his teeth biting his lip, he was not sure he could go outside with just his shorts on. He had always been fully clothed everywhere he went, he felt vulnerable without his clothes on. He had been more over the last few years, being famous and all. He would not put it past someone to send a photo of him, even if it was in the nude to the papers.

"What is the matter Harry" asked Severus sensing something was wrong.

"I cant, I've never really just gone out with shorts on, I've always been fully clothed…the papers" said Harry with a sigh.

"Harry don't worry so much, you will have your wand with you, if anyone gets past the wards. No one can get passed the wards on my home are the best. I've been putting a lot of power into them for a very long time" said Severus.

Harry knew Severus was more powerful than he let on; he had seen and watched the man brew potions. He had felt the power around the potion; Severus had become one with the potion. That was when Harry had understood the works of potions, he had relaxed and let his magic and instincts take over. He had made a perfect potion, he had felt amazing. The look Severus had given him was enough to make him feel as thought his heart was about to burst. Pride and awe, one thing for sure thought Harry to himself 'I want to see the look on his face again; I will do almost anything to see it'

The Severus that Harry knew was different from the one at school; Severus loved potions and loved teaching it, and wanted to teach it properly. However, Dumbledore and the thought of Voldemort finding him out as spy made sure he didn't.

Just like everyone thought Harry was different, a boisterous loud mouthed, loyal arrogant Potter. In reality his real self couldn't be more different from the masks he wore at school.

No one had encouraged him to be himself before - other than Severus that was.

"I'll try" said Harry.

It was a strange fear for a newly fifteen year old to have, being afraid to have nothing but shorts on. However, we all have our fears and you just need to work on overcoming them that is just what Harry was doing.

Severus was turning into a better person when he was with Harry. Severus felt he was more helpful and doing more for the war when he helped the boy. This was not the main reason Severus was helping, he was helping Harry because he wanted to, because Harry had no one else, and because Harry had asked him to. Also because he knew that is what Lily would have wanted him to do, he still loved her after all these years.

Harry took his clothes of and went outside, it was not as bad as he had first feared it would be. Harry felt like he was being protected, with Severus there he felt that nothing and no one could touch him. He wondered if that is what it felt like to have a father to look after you. If that was what he had felt growing up he would have turned out like Ron, he knew that. Not that there was anything wrong with that, Harry jumped when he felt tingling all over him.

"What was that?" asked Harry spinning around looking at Severus.

"It's a spell, stops you from getting burnt to a crisp from the sun," said Severus.

"Oh, you don't use sun cream then" said Harry looking curious.

"I don't know what it is, that spell has been known for a long time" said Severus. Thinking Sun screen was probably something Muggles used, they had to protect themselves somehow.

"Oh, thanks I guess" said Harry feeling funny; no one had ever done something like that for him before. Not even Mrs. Weasley when he was at the burrow. Thinking of his friends he swallowed past the bitter lump before shaking the thoughts of. He was determined to enjoy his summer and not let them get to him.

Severus went to a spot in the shade he had a t-shirt and shorts on, his wand in his front pocket. Harry went down by the pool area, which Harry was sure had not been there yesterday. He dipped his feet in and sat back enjoying himself; he had not known how relaxing it could be to just sit in the sun.

Hours later he could still feel Severus' protection magic still running through him. He did not know he had fallen asleep until he felt a gentle hand nudging at him.

"Harry, come on wake up, its getting cold now, the sun is going down let's get inside" said Severus making sure not to startle the wakening teen. Someone like Harry would not tolerate someone shaking him awake violently specially with the nightmares he's had.

"What is it?" asked Harry not properly awake yet.

"Its getting cold, come on its way past dinner time," said Severus.

"I'm coming" said Harry getting his feet out of the water, and standing up. He stretched his relaxed sleepy muscles looking down he was surprised to see himself a different colour.

"Just noticed? If you keep this up you will have a tan" said Severus sounding amused at Harry's shocked look.

"We can do this again?" asked Harry hopeful. This was the best summer of his life and it just kept getting better.

"Of course we can, but you still get trained at night, I don't want you falling behind." said Severus mock sternly.

"Sure thing" said Harry smiling happily.

-Order Meeting-

"So how did it go?" asked Dumbledore. The Order had apparated to Hogwarts and walked to the Headmaster's office. Not being able to get the floo, Sirius Black had been in there longer than Dumbledore anticipated. He expected to see Harry coming through the floo seconds after him.

"He's changed," said Sirius sitting down his head bowed.

"What do you mean?" asked Shacklebolt, he was one of the people who wanted Harry trained in fifth year when the Order had been remade.

"He has brand new clothes and looked really healthy," said Sirius not wanting to tell them anything else.

"That's good then isn't it" said Shacklebolt.

"It's SNAPE he is with OF COURSE it isn't good!" Snapped Molly.

"Well he has clothes that fit and looks like he is well fed then its one up from that blasted Muggle family" grunted Moody.

"I agree" said Diggle nodding her head.

"Snape is brainwashing Harry" said Sirius sounding so sure his head rose once more.

"What do you mean Sirius?" asked Dumbledore his eyes no longer twinkling. This was good, perhaps they would get Harry away and Snape arrested. He needed Harry more than he needed his spy, there was always other Slytherin's he could convince.

"Harry doesn't want anything to do with me, said some nasty things too" said Sirius.

"What do you mean? There must be a reason" said Remus frowning.

"He said I lied to him about Lily and James and heard what I said about not wanting him, he was told by Madam Bones" said Sirius looking back down miserably. He wasn't going to admit anything else Harry had said not many people knew about his relationship and affair with James which had continued even after Lily and James married.

"Well that is not good," said Dumbledore looking years older.

"What do you mean? Everyone knows Lily and James' marriage was arranged" said Shacklebolt frowning.

"Well we didn't tell Harry, we didn't want to upset him, now he knows he will hate his father and Snape being the one he is with he will loath his father before he comes back to school" said Dumbledore.

"You told the kid that they were happily married, well no fucking wonder he is mad," said Dung looking shocked.

"Enough Fletcher, he also knows about Lily's past with Snape" said Sirius.

"What else?" asked Dumbledore defeated - he had suspected it but to have it confirmed was a huge blow.

"Well, nothing much I just begged with him and it didn't work; he seems happier yet stronger there. I think Snape is teaching him the Dark arts. Also he didn't seem to care that we were going to Madam Bones' office. I think he knows something we don't" said Sirius.

"Thanks Sirius, we can try his friends next, I cannot get into the Ministry, and the wards are to powerful. Also I am being forced to pay a debt I should not be paying, and I cannot afford it. I just hope I get enough money to pay it; they have also dismissed me as head of the Wizengamont. Another wrong move and I will be dismissed as Headmaster of Hogwarts." said Dumbledore.

"What? HOW?" yelled Molly completely shocked. Hogwarts was the safest place in the world; they knew it was thanks to Dumbledore. Molly didn't want her children there if Dumbledore was dismissed. They weren't shocked about the Wizengamont bit as it was common knowledge.

"Well seems Harry knows" said Albus his twinkle was long ago gone, defeat coloured Dumbledore's eyes and face.

"Knows what?" asked Shacklebolt eyes narrowed.

"Knows we have been taking from his vaults," said Sirius looking years older.

"What are we going to do?" asked McGonagall looking shocked.

"Nothing, it seems he doesn't know about all of your involvement. The only reason they know about me is because of Fudge's trial so don't worry too much. He won't know," said Dumbledore "I still have control over the vaults,"

"Over the vaults? You make it seem as thought you don't want Harry having control over his vaults" said Shacklebolt eyes narrowed.

"Yeah" said Fred and George who had been silent the whole time. Half of the Order was looking at Dumbledore suspiciously some looked angry and some looked guilty.

"Do you mean the money I got for you went into your own pocket and not to Harry?" asked Shacklebolt looking angry.

"I needed it," said Dumbledore expecting the man to just accept it.

"I got you money as well, don't tell me I helped you steal from a fifteen year old boy" said Tonks her hair black and her expression angry.

"It will all be paid back" said Albus meaning to sooth them.

"Well I took money for him too" grunted Moody looking at Dumbledore angry.

"I too took money from a vault for Dumbledore; I don't know which vault though. I don't even know if it was Dumbledore's vault or not" said Diggle.

"I'm gone" said Shacklebolt, getting to the door "Just be glad that there are innocent people out there Dumbledore or I would be leaving and never return".

"I'm with him" said Tonks getting up, soon Fred and George followed and Diggle the most shocking of all was Moody went as well.

"Oh dear," was all Dumbledore was able to say. He had just lost followers and it was not going good. "As soon as we get Harry back and Snape arrested everything will get back to normal"

"Write to Harry?" said Fred.

"Right" said George and they apparated away to their new premises that had been bought before Hogwarts finished - the Tri-Wizard winnings.

* * *

What do you think of that are George and Fred truly on Harry's side? will anyone else be? will the others who feel betrayed ever go back? R&R plz


	20. Chapter 20

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes**

**Chapter 20**

**Hearing from Fred and George and a bigger surprise yet**

* * *

"There is a letter trying to get passed the wards, there is only one person who writes to me, Dumbledore." said Severus, "Do you want to come?" knowing it was a ten minute walk to the end of the wards, he would like some company.

"Ok" said Harry, his legs were loosing feeling anyway.

-Outside the Wards at Snape manor-

Five minutes later they reached the end of the wards. Severus was surprised when the owl didn't go to him, but Harry. Severus became suspicious right away, and he said to Harry,

"Don't touch it, it may be a Portkey," said Severus.

Harry paled; he had never gotten over his fear of Portkey's Severus felt a twinge of guilt at bringing it back. Shrugging it off, he would rather he reminded him than being portkeyed away to Merlin knows where. That was another thing; he would need to teach Harry to apparate, that way he could get to safety if anything happened. He could add another thing Harry was wary of, Portkey's and anyone taking his blood.

Severus then used a spell to trace any magical residue on letters, nothing came up, and there was no magic on it. Severus curtly nodded his head, to Harry telling him in his own way it was safe.

Opening the letter, Severus saw surprise written all over Harry's face, then he relaxed more, Severus blinked it was as if a huge weight had been taken from him. He was more relaxed than before; Severus had not thought it possible.

"Who is it from?" asked Severus curiously.

"Fred and George" said Harry distractedly.

"And what have they got to say?" asked Severus frowning.

"Here read it" said Harry passing it over, they both then stood and read it.

_Dear Harry, _

_The best financial backer ever,_

_Our non red head brother, not that we feel at the moment we have any family. They are being really strange and horrible, almost as if they had not even really liked you. Even Ron is acting that way, even Hermione so we are not happy with our family. We want you to know that we will stick by you even over our family. You are our brother, the best brother anyone can ask for, Bill and Charlie have nothing to do with it, in fact I don't think they know. _

_I must remember to write to them and tell them both what's happening, _

_We have some information we feel you would like. Of course business is blooming, only then did they want us to join the Order. I think they are doing it for money, I can't be too sure. _

_Turns out Dumbledore was not after our money, but yours! Harry he has been forcing people to steal from you. Shacklebolt, Diggle, Moody and the others didn't know whose vaults they were taking money from. The only people that knew seemed to be Dumbledore, Sirius and perhaps even McGonagall I'm not exactly sure. _

_Anyway they walked out, they said they would have left the Order if it was not for the fact of the Innocents out there who needed their help. They were disgusted with Dumbledore for what he had made them do. Another thing, get control over your vaults! You don't want Dumbledore still having control over them. _

_We hear you are with Snape, it doesn't matter what others think Harry, if you trust Snape then trust him. We are no longer Loyal Order members, but we will continue to go, giving you the information you need. _

_Warn Snape that Dumbledore is going to try and get him put in Azkaban. He really is angry over you taking Harry out of his control. _

_Me and Fred don't know what is happening, but we are changing. It's strange I think it's just a curse or an after affect of one of our pranks or something. We keep getting flashes of someone completely different in the mirror. Sometimes our hair is longer, and a different colour it's freaking us out. I hope we find a reverse and soon, luckily we have written everything we have done so it won't take to long. _

_Good luck Harry, _

_Keep in touch _

_Your brothers Fred and George_

_Proud owners of Weasley Wizard Wheezes_

"Wow," was all Harry could say.

"See I told you, you still have loyal and true friends and family out there" said Severus smiling slightly, not even worried about Azkaban, he had known that's were he would end up in the end.

"It's not that, Fred and George have grown up, they usually write notes that confuse you to hell. Both of them not just one writing them, it means they are dead serious" said Harry still shocked.

"What about Dumbledore….do you think he would really…" said Harry not finishing the sentence.

"Yes, I've known a long time Dumbledore was not good and true, I knew after you told me about the Dursley's" said Severus. For that Severus was glad they were dead or he would have killed them himself for what they put Harry through.

"Oh" was all Harry could say stunned.

"Come on lets get into the wards before someone comes or apparate or Floo's over" said Severus beginning to jog Harry a couple of seconds behind him.

"Do you think I should reply to Fred and George? What if it's some trick" said Harry fear for being betrayed again etched on his face.

"Like you said Harry they must have been pretty serious, plus they would not have given us all that information if they were not true. Also you need to get in touch with Madam Bones, before you have innocent people accused of stealing" said Severus.

"Oh no, I need to floo to Madam Bones office, I need to tell her before she sends her men out," said Harry.

"I don't think you should get Dumbledore and Minerva arrested Hogwarts will be in disarray and Voldemort will attack" said Severus.

"So I should let her get away with it?" asked Harry stopping abruptly. He didn't even contemplate letting Dumbledore away with it, what Harry didn't realize was the money had nearly all been paid back and there was going to be nothing they could do about Dumbledore.

"No, make her give you all your money back, or half of what Dumbledore has taken, well Black knew too so a third of it as well as compensation, she will do it she would never let herself be sentenced to Azkaban, its really something any witch or Wizard fears" said Severus.

"What about the Weasley's?" asked Harry.

"That's up to you Harry, but I think the Wizengamont will take pity on them though, they are after all poor" said Severus.

That would probably likely be the case, depending on how many people actually didn't like the Weasley's. There were too many people pitying or even liking the Weasley's for them to end up with a heavy sentence.

"Well we will see what comes to pass" said Harry shrugging before running off, Severus' jaw dropped for a second before he too was off running after Harry.

_-Another Order meeting-_

Cluttered into the Headmaster's office were Black, McGonagall, Ron, Hermione as well as the Headmaster. They all looked tense and angry as well as saddened. They had lost their pawn in the war they should be sad.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Hermione.

"You are our last hope that we can get him away from Snape, you're his best friends" said Dumbledore.

"It might be best if I didn't go, I mean I practically told Harry that he killed Cedric Diggory, I don't think he will want to be friends with me" said Weasley.

"You what?" snapped McGonagall.

"I'm sorry" said Ron looking embarrassed.

"Not as sorry as I am Mr. Weasley we trusted you, your money will be stopped" said Dumbledore.

Ron paled until he looked far too white to be human, Ron then stuttered out "I'm sorry, I'll apologize to him, I'm his best friend he forgave me for falling out during the Tri-Wizard tournament".

"Good" said Dumbledore content he still had control over these two children. When he did he still had control over Harry, after all Harry trusted them unconditionally. He was glad he had never let Severus into a meeting with them. Even if they had protested at the trial he was sure they could make him see they didn't mean it. They had been in a lot of pressure after all they were only children.

Severus if he had known about those two in the Order would have already possibly told Harry about them. Satisfied everything would be back in Order he relaxed for the first time in a couple of days. He didn't even think about Fred and George telling Harry - in fact he really didn't care about the twins.

All he needed to do was get Harry to stop with the American Wizarding Forces, and then the Ministry would open back up, into the palm of his hand. All was good, sighing softly the old man took one of his lemon drops and plucked it into his mouth.

He should have realized nothing was simple with Harry Potter - who just loved putting spanners in every bodies work.

* * *

So Dumbledore Think's He's Gonna Win...Ready For Round Three? :P R&R


	21. Chapter 21

**Empty Jaded Emerald eyes**

**Chapter 21**

**Ron and Hermione try their luck and the money is gone **

* * *

"When are we to try?" asked Hermione, they had been told to try and get Harry back. They were getting desperate now, because nothing had worked. They had tried Dumbledore, which was a huge failure, and then they had tried Sirius the one person Harry is supposed to love. Only to have that plan thrown back in their faces, now their only hope to get Harry back as their pawn was to try his best friends. If this doesn't work, they didn't know what to do, for they had tried everything and everyone that Harry cared about.

"As soon as possible," said Dumbledore, he was unaware that Harry was pressing charges against them for stealing.

"Ok, we will try today" said Hermione nodding her head.

"Good, you will have to use the fire at the Burrow, we can't have Harry guessing what we are doing" said Dumbledore, if he did then he would just treat them the same. After hearing Sirius giving him an account of what happened, he didn't want them to be anywhere near him - just in case Harry hit's the roof. He didn't want the boy to know he was behind his friends trying to get in touch with him.

"Ok" said Hermione, both her and Ron grabbed some floo powder, the others all apparated, they were not old enough to apparate yet unfortunately.

The only reason they could apparate in Hogwarts, is because the Headmaster control's the wards. He had taken them down, only with enough time to let them apparate out, before they were zapped in place again.

-o

"Can I ask Fred and George over?" asked Harry looking like it had taken him a lot to ask.

"Only for a few days, I don't want you bunking of training," said Severus, letting Harry someone to talk to.

"Thanks Sev, I'll go and tell them" he said smiling brightly.

"Good and it will be twelve noon, that's when I will lower the wards for them" said Severus calling out.

"Ok" Harry shouted back, sounding exited.

_Fred, George. _

_You said you have something wrong? Are you forgetting I'm living with a potions master? Let him have a look at you, he may be able to tell you what is wrong with you right away. And don't worry he is not as horrible as people make him out to be. _

_Come at twelve, the wards will be down, just imagine yourself next to me. You can stay for a few days, I have permission so don't worry. _

_Goodbye for now, I hope I will see you, tell no one your coming, _

_Harry. _

_-0 _

"Fred, Elms is inviting us over, to the bats cave" shouted Fred.

"Really cool" said George, understanding what his brother was saying, Harry had invited us to Professor Snape's house. They didn't say it out loud in case there was listening devices on them or their shop.

"When do we go?" asked George coming in, and taking the letter.

"Twelve, there is still a while to go before its time, we are allowed to stay for a while. Lets pack some things, we need to go to the burrow, there is some things I want, I wont be going back there, not after what they done to Harry" said Fred.

"Come on then, lets shut up" said George, going to the front of their shop, putting the closed sign up they went up the stairs to their apartment.

Gathering things they would need for two days or so, they put them in a back that was lying around. Satisfied they had everything they would need; they apparated to the burrow. Into their old room, they began getting absolutely everything, so they would never have to come back.

"Fred George, what are you doing?" asked Molly shocked; she had her wand at the ready. She had heard apparition, going into the twins room, she was shocked to see them gathering everything they owned and putting it into a bag. It was as thought they didn't attend on coming back.

"Goodbye mother" said Fred and George before apparition out; their mother watched them wide eyed. Wondering why her son's were leaving, and by the looks of it not coming back. Had they found out? If so why hadn't they spoken to her about it? With a sad sigh she left their room swearing to speak to them soon.

They then wandered around Diagon Ally for a while; they had nothing to do until twelve. However, they knew they needed to apparate at twelve on the dot; otherwise they could be hurt by the wards, so they kept their eye on the time.

"Why were they treating Harry like that? And to think we were in an organization like that" said Fred shaking his head.

"For money, you know that, and I know that it's wrong, I won't get on the wrong side of Harry. They must not have seen him seriously angry, like us" said George.

"Yeah, really" said Fred.

"Really angry" said George.

"Come on, it's nearly time, we need to get to the end of the apparition wards otherwise we are going nowhere" said Fred sighing as they ran for the ending of the apparition ward.

"Right ready George?" asked Fred.

"Ready Fred" said George, their watch struck noon and they apparated.

-0

"Snape's manor" shouted Hermione.

Harry didn't even have time to move, Severus had to make him invisible, sighing he was annoyed. He had had more floo calls this month than he had ever received before- ever. He was wondering if Dumbledore was here to try again, he knew he was in for it when he got back to Hogwarts but he didn't care. The headmaster could not tell him what to do, he was his own person and that's that.

"Professor Snape?" asked Hermione through the flames.

"Miss Granger care to tell me why you are floo'ing your professors during summer? And how you got your hands on my floo address?" asked Severus smoothly, inside he was bristling with anger, how dare the old man give out his floo address he was just glad that it was not fully connected, and that he was only accepting floo calls.

"Well I sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore, he told me Harry was here, I would like to speak to him please" asked Hermione kindly.

"So you can try and persuade him into going back to Hogwarts?" asked Severus smirking.

He saw her shocked look before it was covered up, Severus now knew why she was there, and so did Harry.

"No, he is my best friend I just want to make sure he is ok" said Hermione.

"What do you think I've used him for potion ingredients and hid what's left of his body in the dungeons?" asked Severus sneering, looking amused more than anything.

"I…Can I speak to Harry please Professor Snape" said Hermione coughing gently.

"You can, if he wants to talk to you" said Severus; he knew how Harry felt about the betrayal of his best friends.

"Of course he will want to talk to me, I'm his best friend" said Hermione looking confused, a small frown on her face.

"Very well, Harry do you wish to talk to her" asked Severus looking at the wall.

"Professor, are you ok?" asked Hermione concerned, he was talking to a wall was he off his rockers?

"I don't want to talk to her" said Harry, taking off the spell Severus had on him wandless once again.

"Very well, you heard him Granger now get out" said Severus.

"What, Harry we are at the Burrow, I came to Ron's I was worried about you, please talk to me!" said Hermione looking hysterical, they both had to hand it to her, she was a great actress.

"Unless you have come to explain why you were taking money from my vault I don't want to hear anything" said Harry sharply to his friend.

"What do you mean; I haven't taken anything from your vault! You only have one tiny vault anyway!" said Hermione looking shocked and insulted that Harry would think that of her.

"You really think that would work Hermione, you have to sign your name when you take money out of my vaults. A quill that records your magical signature on the name so you cannot fake who you are" said Harry.

"I never go to Gringotts unless it's with my parents! Ask them I didn't go to any vaults!" protested Hermione her mind working furiously to come up with excuses.

"I also know you have not spent all the money, the money you had transferred into an account every month is now back where it rightfully belongs" said Harry smirking.

"What?" asked Hermione wide eyes, that money was for her collage and University education.

"That's right, so if it was not you then there is no problem" said Harry smiling at her, but his eyes were glinting dangerously.

"You stupid…." shouted Hermione looking mad, she quickly took her head out of the floo. She then got in the floo and shouted, "Diagon Ally".

She quickly got up, brushed the snoot from her clothes before she ran to Gringotts. Ron was hot on her heals all the way there, Hermione out of breath walked over to the Goblin and said.

"I demand to see my vault, the number is seven nine eight" said Hermione.

"I'm sorry the vault has been closed, and the money transferred back to where the money originated from" said the goblin. His long ugly gangly hand making sure he had it correct.

"Well I want it all put back" snapped Hermione self righteously.

"I cannot do that, unless I have permission from Mr. Potter," said the goblin.

"You will do it right now" snapped Hermione.

"Leave before I have my guards escort you from the building" snarled the goblin looking angry.

"Come on Hermione" said Ron dragging his friend from the bank, he knew the guards were horrible. Who had floo'ed behind her wondering what was going on, wondering if they had gotten Harry back. It looked like it wasn't true, if anything he had just heard was anything to go by.

"My money for my collage and University was in that account I need it! Otherwise it will be years before I get to Collage! I will need to get a job" snapped Hermione tears in her eyes.

"It's fine, just apologize to Harry, then go on about not having enough money, he will pay it, everything will be fine" said Ron.

"Thanks Ron, I don't know what I would do without you" said Hermione smiling softly. Grimacing in disgust on the inside, why had she picked him instead of someone else? Someone with a bit more money? Nothing she could do now.

* * *

Severus Snape 3 - Dumbledore 0 lol how far will Dumbledore go to regain control of his tool? does he know about Harry being Merlin's Heir? R&R


	22. Chapter 22

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes**

**Chapter 22**

**Fred and George Are Snape's? **

* * *

"That's Fred and George Weasley, go and greet them" said Severus making a sour face at the names. Those boys had better not prank him in his own home. Otherwise they will be at the other side of the wards before they could pretend they were innocent.

"Thanks for letting them come Sev," said Harry his eyes twinkling he took off; he had his friends staying with him for a while.

"Harry" said the twins together when they saw a young man with a tan new look, and healthier look around him.

"Fred, George!" yelled Harry giving them a brotherly hug as he smirked.

"Wow, look at Harrykins…" said Fred.

"All grown up now," said George.

"Funny, I can see what you mean, your hairs black, it looks weird that way, but to be honest it kind of suits you" said Harry frowning thoughtfully.

"We know" said Fred and George; they knew what they looked like thanks to their twin.

"Of course you do, come on lets go I want to show you my room its huge and all my new stuff Severus got me" said Harry practically dragging them up to his room.

"Wow, wow calm down Harry…" said George.

"Yeah Voldemort is not hot on our heels yet" said Fred sniggering softly, they smiled though as Harry continued on not caring what they had said. Fred and George had never seen Harry that carefree before in his life.

"Look" said Harry showing them his room, a proud smirk on his face.

Which was tanned and no longer skeleton like, he looked so much healthier that it was a stunning transformation to the pale drawn Harry they had known before. He looked about two years older as well, not in a bad sense of course.

"Wow, nice room you got here Harry…" said Fred.

"Yeah nice going, you look good Harry, much healthier you look better here. I would not move you for the world" said George smiling.

"Thanks guys" said Harry his green eyes twinkling, his books were in his trunk and there was also millions of books on the wall, Fred and George would never guess they were his.

"Your welcome" said Fred and George.

"I would like to think so too" sneered Severus coming out of the shadow.

"Professor we wish to thank you…" said George.

"For welcoming us into your humble abode" said Fred faking a bow.

"I see this is what you wrote to Harry about in your letter?" asked Severus looking disdainfully at the black hair on the twins. He was not looking properly or he would have saw they had different looks on their faces. He was just imagining the Weasley face with black hair.

They all began walking down the stairs, into the dungeons; they passed the children's room. Harry stilled deep in thought, looking over at the Weasley twins. Remembering what they had said, about being nearly sorted into Slytherin, finding Severus' sarcastic remarks funny. Now their looks, black hair twins, was it just a coincidence? Or have the missing Snape twins been found.

"Severus, brew them a heritage potion" said Harry softly.

"Why?" asked Severus curiously.

"We have already done that potion," said Fred.

"Did you blow it up?" asked Harry knowing they blew up most of their potions trying to experiment. They were better at potions than they let on that's another trait he was seeing in the twins.

"Of course, we need to leave every class with a bang didn't we Fred" said George.

"Yep" said Fred.

"Do it" said Harry softly, he had a feeling this day would change everything.

- three hours and a potion later

Family Heritage potion

Adopted Parents - Molly Ginny Weasley, Arthur William Weasley

Biological Parents - Samantha Lillian Williams, Severus Tobias Snape

Adopted name - Fredrick Fabian Weasley

Real name - Severus Aidan Snape

Place of birth - Snape Manor

Time of birth - 12:22

"Impossible" said Severus shocked to the core.

"No way!" said Fred, he didn't like his family right now but right there he felt totally betrayed. He was not a Weasley, he never had been he was a Snape. How on earth had be ended up a Weasley did Snape give him up.

Just then George's came up

Family Heritage potions

Adopted Parents - Molly Ginny Weasley, Arthur William Weasley

Biological Parents - Samantha Lillian Williams, Severus Tobias Snape

Adopted Name - George Gideon Weasley

Real Name - Zachary Shaun Snape

Place of birth -Snape Manor

Time of birth - 12:49

"Thank Merlin we are still twins and brothers" said George, on the edge of hysteria.

"Calm down George," said Harry, three men looked ill, and totally exhausted.

"I can't believe he is our father" said Fred looking more nauseated.

"You don't judge him; he has treated me better than anyone has my entire life, even better than your parents. Now if you like me at all you will give Severus a chance. And hear him out before jumping to accusations such as why he abandoned you" said Harry his face angry. On Severus behalf, Severus gave Harry a grateful look which Harry just smiled at.

"No better time like the present" said Fred and George the paper still clutched in their hands. It seemed that was all that was keeping them sane, enough to listen. Clinging to reality, stopping them from fainting.

"Come, let's get something to eat and drink, I think I need it" said Severus sighing softly.

"Yeah, let's go" said Fred.

"Come on you guys don't be so down," said Harry smiling, he really did have brothers now.

"How can we not be?" asked George.

Severus' face fell, his son's would not want him, it hurt him, he had been looking for them forever and now he had found them. He suddenly wished he didn't know, so he could go back to pretending what he would say if he ever found his sons again.

"Don't you want to be my real brother?" asked Harry his face falling.

"OF course we do, but that would mean you were adopted by Snape, so he is not just your guardian then?" asked George curiously.

"No, he's my dad, and I am proud to be his son and happy to have him as a father. Please give him a go, he really is a good dad it could be worse! It could be Malfoy," said Harry giving them a puppy dog look.

"Ok," said Fred and George.

"Good" said Harry smirking.

"Come in here" said Severus, who was thankful for Harry's presence of he didn't want to think on what would have happened. Finding his children hadn't gone the way he exactly wanted it. A sigh left his lips, but they were here it was more than he had ever hoped for.

Harry went right in and sat himself comfortably, looking rather comfy and happy. Fred and George shrugged before they too sat down comfortably, Severus ordered drinks and a snack before going and sitting down. The food would be popped up when it was made for them.

"What do you want to know?" asked Severus sitting down, popping noises filled the room. They all went for food or drinks. Severus sat sipping a Whiskey as he wondered what kind of questions they were going to ask.

"Why were we with the Weasley's?" asked Fred.

"That you will need to ask Molly and Arthur for I do not know" said Severus softly.

"Fine, why did you leave us and where?" asked George.

"I brought you up for your two year, your first words were each others names then it went to mummy and daddy. Sev'rus and Zacky." said Severus. Looking rather faraway and he had a fond look on his face.

"Anyway, when your mother died, I could not look after you, you were a secret to the world. Not a soul knew you were alive apart from my nearest and dearest trusted people. I put you in a Muggle orphanage, it was nice and I compensated them handsomely." he finished.

"After what Tom Riddle went thought. You left us there?" Asked George in horror.

"This was a nice Orphanage, well equipped and I raided their minds they were genuinely really, really nice people and would not have hurt you ever." said Severus.

"Fine, but why?" asked George.

"I was a Death Eater spy; Dumbledore and Voldemort were calling me night and day. After my wife, I could no longer handle it Lily watched you for a while but she went into hiding with Harry and Potter. I put you in an orphanage, swearing to you I would find you one day and explain. A week later the war was won and Voldemort was gone I couldn't find you" said Severus.

"And you gave up looking for us?" Asked Fred.

"Never, I never once gave up looking for you; I've searched high and low. Used all the potions I could think of using on you but nothing seemed to work. Nothing I did would trace where you were. Eventually I became disgusting greasy hair, yellow teeth, I was not looking after myself, and I stopped eating spending all my time looking for you. I still did until this year" said Severus he could not stop the tears leaking from his eyes.

Harry was over there instantly, cuddling Severus for all he was worth. Fred and George were very uncomfortable, it was not often you find out you were adopted and your parents are not your parents and the person that's been horrible to you for six years is the person you hate. Not that Severus was particularly horrible, but they had served more detentions with him than they could count.

"I…that is to say we need time" said George looking confused.

"I understand," said Severus closing his eyes hoping against hope one day that they would forgive him.

"Harry would you show them their beds? I will wait down here, you can come back or go to bed" said Severus.

"I'll be back down," said Harry smiling at Severus before taking Fred and George to their beds.

* * *

Harry is a little Snake at heart! manipulating them like that lol so will they accept their bilogical father or want the Weasley's in the end? R&R


	23. Chapter 23

**Empty Jaded Emerald eyes**

**Chapter 23**

**Coming To Terms With Everything**

* * *

Once they were in the room, they took a look around, the room was much like Harry's but they didn't have all the books Harry's room did or the lived in feeling. Sighing softly they sat down on their beds; Harry made his way out of the room, wondering if they were going to be ok. They had just after all had a shock, finding out that the Weasley's were not their parents.

"What are we going to do George?" asked Fred once Harry had left them alone.

"I don't know, but Harry really cares for Sn…Severus if we hurt him we will hurt Harry, he is our dad and from what it seems he lo…loved us, it's not Severus that's betrayed us it's the Weasley's. I think we know why now we never fitted in." said George sighing softly. He was just as confused as his brother right now.

"So you reckon we should give the man a chance, even after the way he treated us?" Asked Fred.

"Remember Fred, he said he was a spy, and probably still is most likely, if you were a Dark Lord and the Weasley's were the light sided family, you saw someone speaking to them, not angrily what would you do?" asked George.

"Have them killed….oh right I guess you have a point" said Fred realizing what he had just said.

"Of course I do brother of mine, we might like Severus so I'm all up for giving him a chance, and I'm sure he will take it, he seemed genuinely sorry and amazed that he has found us" said George.

"Then I'm down with you, I will give Sn…Se…Dad a chance, boy this is freaky I think my mind is telling me to go to St Mungo's and get checked" said Fred shaking his head.

"I guess we are going to have to, but I think he will want us to do that in our own time, when we truly do accept him" said George.

"Well I guess little Harrykin's is our brother after all" said Fred smirking.

"Yeah, it's been something we have wanted for a long time, we felt protective the first time we saw him, I am curious to know why" said George.

"Maybe I have the answer to that, sorry could not help but over hear the last part" said Severus coming in.

"I guess its ok, so why?" asked George.

"Come with me" said Severus.

They were back at Harry's room before they knew it; Severus opened it and walked in, sitting down on Harry's bed. Severus patted at it, telling the boy's to sit down; Harry was already raiding his trunk for something. Pulling it out triumphed, he walked over, jumped on his bed and sat down waiting for Severus to start.

"Ok, I should start from the beginning, I joined the Death Eaters, a stupid mistake trust me, back then nobody knew what Voldemort was really like. He had not started killing people, but people had started dying, no one could figure it out. So I didn't know I was joining a merry band of murderers. Once I did I went right to Dumbledore, I was a Slytherin, I bow down to no one as far as I'm concerned." said Severus.

"What happened?" asked Fred.

"I was told to spy or it was Azkaban for me, I started spying for Dumbledore brining back information, getting right into Voldemort's inner circle. Your mother was one of the people I was forced to hurt, I managed to Portkey her to this home. My house elves looked after her until I could come by, she spent the time getting better there." said Severus.

"What about the whole thing with my mum?" asked Harry "When did that happen?"

"That happened when I was seventeen; James Potter was determined to have Lily even though he was gay and liked Sirius Black. No one ever figured out why he wanted Lily so much and now the secrets went to the grave with him, although I think part of the reason was to spite me, she ended up having a son with him which she loved above all else." said Severus.

"You loved Lily Evans Harry's mum? Harry's father and godfather were gay?" asked Fred and George together looking and sounding shocked.

"Yes" said Severus nodding his head sadly.

"So how did you get with our mum?" asked George curiously? Fred just nodded in the background he too was curious about how he came to be.

"Well it was obvious Lily would never be mine, she begged me to get a lover that she would always love me but it was not to be. Told me I could never put my entire life on hold, I never loved anyone as much as Lily but your mother Samantha managed to worm her way into my heart. I loved her and Lily the same, both her and Lily got on really well loved each other like sisters. I was happy that they did, I would have hated the ones I loved fighting over each other and me" said Severus smiling softly.

"How did she die?" asked George.

"Is she alive?" asked Fred.

"No she isn't, Lucius Malfoy the bastard got into my home, I don't know how or when or why. He took Samantha but luckily you two never made a sound or I dread to think what would have happened. Voldemort demanded her to join, telling her he would kill her if she didn't, they tortured her until she could not bear it" said Severus his face haunted by the ghosts of his past.

"Were you a part of it?" asked George looking angry.

"Yes, yes I was, but Samantha was a telepath, she could speak to me in my mind, she told me not to give up my place. To stay, but when it got too much for her she begged me to kill her, as I did her last words to me were to keep her children safe, and look after them. She loved you more than her life it's self, and always has just like Lily loved Harry. I lost Samantha Lily gave birth to Harry, who I loved just as much as my own. Lily was practically looking after all three of you until she went into hiding, by then I had decided to put you in an orphanage, I would rather die than see my children marked for death. That's what would have happened to you if Voldemort ever found out. Then the war ended just a week later, when I got back you were both gone, I tried tracking you with anything and everything I had nothing worked." said Severus his voice chocked and croaked at the last parts.

Showing them the book which was filled with three children, two years old and one year old. Fred and George were after all only two year older than Harry, they were thinking about going back to Hogwarts, if only for Harry, he would need someone who had not betrayed him.

"That is a good idea" said Severus.

"What we didn't say anything" said Harry looking confused.

"The boys have gotten Serena's telepathic abilities," said Severus figuring out what had happened immediately. They had projected their thoughts to Severus as well.

"Yes we have, and have had it for many years, that's why we did so well with finishing each others sentences" said Fred.

"I thought it was just a bond you had I had no idea it was actual telepathic abilities" said Severus.

"Cool," said Harry looking at his brothers in awe.

"Will you accept me as your father and let me use your real names?" asked Severus, he would ask permission, he didn't want them to feel like they had to. He held his breath hoping against hope they agreed it would meant the world to him.

"Yeah, but I hope we get used to it, Zach and Sev, well I know I am Severus" said Fred.

"This summer just keeps getting better and better" smirked Harry totally at peace.

"For us it just keeps getting more hectic" said Sev and Zachary together.

"What about the world? Are they to know? I mean we can go to Hogwarts as Sev and Zachary Snape and get our NEWTS. It would be pretty neat," said Zachary.

"Good idea, but people would work out you were the Weasley twins within minutes" said Severus "Then you know what would happen next, I would be killed by the Dark Lord then you would be next".

"No, we wont, we wont bring pranks or anything into school nor play them, we wont finish each others sentences and we have matured since last time anyone saw us, because of everything happened, I mean the Weasley's and what they were doing, now this whole thing, I mean it would be impossible for us not to change" said Severus softly.

"Are you sure you can pull it off? No we are not doing it no way Voldemort will want you marked and I wont let you do it, I wont let you be spat on and jeered at in the street and have you hating me for letting you do it" said Severus adamantly. "I gave you away to stop you from being dragged into this kind of life…I didn't do it for nothing!"

"But tell him you didn't know about us! That you need to gain our trust before getting them into the fold. Hopefully by then Harry will be well enough trained to fight of the Dark Lord, when you are pretending to bring us bring Harry as well, kill of the Dark lord and hopefully we will come back relatively unscratched" said Zach.

"That's a great idea, I mean that way you will be safe happy and can really get to know your dad better. This is awesome, Severus lets do it, I should be ready by next term, if they don't I'm not going back to Hogwarts" said Harry.

"Seems I am over ruled, I just beg of you to find another way" pleaded Severus.

"Then we can take a De-aging potion make us a year younger and we can be in every class with Harry and go to school almost as triplets" said Sev.

"You all seem determined to do it, very well might as well agree and be in on it or you all doing it behind my back anyways. I will brew the potion, you have the summer to work on a story behind your history and sudden appearance." said Severus.

"Thanks dad" said Sev softly.

Severus' eyes widened, his son had just called him dad! A thing he never saw happening. They were finally beginning to accept him; nothing could have made him happier. Apart from deciding this was a stupid idea they were safer as Weasley's for goodness sake.

"Lie down and tell us story's about our mum's" said Harry, softly he wanted to know more about his mother. Also to distract Severus from their planning.

"Very well, might as well get comfy as I tell you all…well where to start" said Severus thinking of a good story or memory.

"When I first met Lily, I bumped into her as we made way into a compartment on the Hogwarts express. I could not help but think she was really nice looking, but I was only eleven at the time, didn't fully understand. At first I always thought it was because she was like a sister, as I got older the feelings changed, she changed into the most beautiful creature I ever beheld. I got so jealous when James spoke to her, she understood, but I was astonished when she felt the same way. We started going out, the Marauders got worse, but Lily didn't care nor did I for I felt better than I had my entire life." said Severus.

He had not even started the story, and they were all asleep, sighing softly he was tired himself anyway. Putting covers on each of the children he loved, he then got himself under the covers before falling asleep. Getting probably the best nights sleep he had ever had in a long time, he had his son's back and had Harry where he should have been all along. Nothing could ruin his happiness. Except the fact his children wanted to go in front of Voldemort oh everything was just dandy.

Suddenly his dark mark burned the next morning…

Voldemort was calling…

Just as he was about to make breakfast of all things for his family.

Sighing softly he wrote a short note of explanation before he apparated away…knowing his family knew he was away and that was all that mattered.

* * *

The Dark Lord Has Impecciable Timing Doesnt He? Always Has Done lol so will he find out? R&R


	24. Chapter 24

**Empty Jaded Emerald eyes**

**Chapter 24**

**Being Called, plans and Triplets **

* * *

"Harry where is dad?" asked one of the twins shaking Harry awake.

"What do you mean?" groaned Harry getting up.

"He's not here," said Zachary.

"He leaves a note if he isn't here, look for it" said Harry stretching up, he had an aching back but felt better than ever.

"Got it!" shouted Sev.

"What's it say?" shouted Harry.

"He's been summoned, told us to make breakfast and have fun" he said coming back in beside his brothers.

"Are you going to go to the Weasley's and get some answers?" asked Harry curiously.

"No, I don't want to go near them, they knew dad was looking for us and continued to hide us. Never telling us we were adopted it's not right," said Sev angrily.

"I agree, come on then I'll make breakfast," said Harry making his way to the kitchen the twins following him.

"I'm glad we got rid of this red hair, I didn't realize how horrible it was until now, it's like we had an alternative personality," said Zach.

"Probably had, could not have you both going into Slytherin and acting like Snape." said Harry shouting from the cooker.

"True, but we were almost put in Slytherin" said Sev.

"You were?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"Yeah, don't worry Harry we will make it put us in Gryffindor again" said Zach softly.

"No! Don't I mean it wanted to put me in Slytherin too" said Harry in amazement.

"Flaming hell how much more surprising can this summer get?" asked Sev shaking his head in amazement.

"You might be surprised" shrugged Harry.

"I have a question for you both" asked Severus coming into the room.

"What?" asked Sev curiously.

"Has your magic changed as well?" asked their father.

"We have not tried, hang on Wingardium Leviosa" said Sev.

"Wow, we are more powerful how wicked is that" said Zach looking at his brother in amazement.

"Totally cool" said Sev agreed his twin.

"I guess that answers your question why do you ask?" asked Sev curiously.

"Well it means you were Blood adopted, that's why I could not find you, and I would not have either if you had been given another potion. It would have been permanent" said Severus.

"What do you mean, what's blood adoption?" asked Harry curiously.

"Blood adoption is a potion, bordering on a dark potion blood of the want to be parents goes into the potion and the child is forced to take it. It hurts like fire burning through your blood changing your whole self. Personality, magic, looks, heritage, your very talents you have," said Severus looking angry.

"Then how are we able to speak telepathically?" asked Sev curiously. It wasn't a Weasley talent that was for sure.

"I think you were able to talk to each other, but when the spells came off you simply thought you had been able to do it. You are close to Lee Jordan have you ever spoken telepathically? No I didn't think so you cannot server a bond between twins unless one dies" said Severus.

"Oh, I guess you have a point, that's why we don't like our behaviour and why we have been having weird thoughts and new magic" said Zach.

"That's right, your very personality will change, your magic, it will be like Fred and George Weasley will be wiped clean from everything, papers in the Ministry everything your birth certificate and all" said Severus.

"You mean our fake certificates?" asked Zach.

"Yes your fake ones" said Severus nodding his head.

"This is unbelievable," said Sev.

"Yes, who would have thought the Weasley's were using dark potions" said Severus smirking nastily.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Harry putting plates down in front of Severus and Sev. Before going back to get his own, and Zach's sitting down they began eating breakfast and waiting for their father to start talking. Giving the man some time to think thing through, waiting patiently.

"I think we might as well let Dumbledore and the Weasley's be surprised when you come to Hogwarts de-aged and as Zachary and Severus" said Sev smirking.

"So we are going though with it?" asked Zach.

"Yes you are" said Severus with a sigh it was more of a statement than a question.

"What about the other plan? Can we be in classes with Harry?" asked Zach.

"Why would you want that?" asked Severus softly he was curious.

"Because Harry will need someone in his classes who didn't betray him and there isn't many people who didn't so?" said Zach.

Sev just nodded his head in agreement.

"But what about your joke shop?" asked Harry.

Severus listened avidly to their response wondering what it would be.

"Well, I can't be arsed making pranks. I think we will get an assistant to run the shop. Not bother making anything, I don't want to make pranks it's a waste of time. We will make more productive things with our experiments something that may help us win the war and help stop Death Eaters it will make us a good income until we settle" said Sev.

"That's a good idea" said Severus, letting his relief that his sons didn't want to continue such a stupid waste of time making pranks. He wanted them to get a proper job one they would like and get a load of money from. Just like any other father wanted for their sons, plenty money and happiness.

"Yeah, pretty cool I will help," said Harry nodding his head agreeing one hundred percent with Severus. Not at all bothered that the money for the tournament seemed to have went to nothing.

"So when do you train Harry?" asked Zach.

"Usually after dinner until later, he does what he wants during the day. Usually he spends it reading or in the pool, however you better start of by running around the lake. Get your body physically ready" said Severus.

"Isn't running around the Quidditch pitch enough?" asked Sev.

"It is, if you feel up to it we can spar today?" asked Severus softly.

"That would be great," said Sev enthusiastically.

"Yeah it would" said Harry nodding enthusiastically himself.

"Good, then give me some time to get the swords. You go out and warm up, and have a good time until I come out" said Severus.

"Ok bye dad" said Zach taking his two brothers out into the sunshine.

-0

"This is cool," said Sev.

"Yeah" said Zach.

"I'm glad you are Severus' sons I could not think of anyone better" said Harry smiling softly.

"Yeah brother I'm glad as well!" said Sev beginning to see the advantages of it all. Having Harry as their real younger brother, they looked more alike now than ever. Having a father who was rich and a potions master too boot. They were ashamed that they loved Arthur, a stupid man working at the Muggle artefacts office. However, they couldn't forget the hard work the man had did to keep his family marginally happy. They had taken them in even when they had enough children already.

"Do you still love your other family?" asked Harry curiously.

"No, in fact we are disgusted with them, I don't know about Ginny though, Ginny is our little sister. Hopefully we can still get on with her still" said Zach.

"Yeah" agreed Sev.

"Right are you ready for some sparring practice?" asked Severus coming out with four swords trailing behind him. They had flat bits attached to the so they would not hurt one another. Accidentally or otherwise, they all jumped up grabbing a sword.

They spent the rest of the morning sparring, having a laugh beating each other and soaking in the sun. Zach and Sev were secretly surprised that their father could have such fun. They didn't remember having such a great time with their adopted father. He had always been too busy with all their other adopted brothers and sister, however, they could not say they had, had a bad childhood. They had been to the Quidditch world cup, but they knew now it was all Harry's money that had enabled them to actually have a good time.

"Harry have you stopped them getting your money yet?" asked Sev.

"They won't be able to get it anymore that's for sure" said Harry smirking at the thought of them trying.

"Good, are you not going to make them pay back?" asked Sev.

"They will be arrested for that they done, don't know when but Madam Bones is handling it" said Harry.

"Who?" asked Sev curiously.

"Most of your old family" said Harry.

"Ginny?" asked Sev looking afraid.

"Not sure" said Harry a small comforting smile on his face.

"I hope she didn't know" was all Sev had to say.

"So do I" said Harry softly. He had been using the ones he got from the vault ever since. He loved sparring; it reminded him of the time in the chamber of secrets. He hadn't really enjoyed it but then again he was up against a sixty food basilisk who would have?

-0

"Severus I've been thinking" said Harry softly.

"About what?" asked Severus looking over at Harry curious his attention 100 on Harry.

"Well, would it not be cool if I could have the blood adoption potion? That way I really will be yours and have a real father and brother?" asked Harry softly.

"Would you risk your whole personality changing?" asked Severus, shaking his head he could not believe Harry was asking this. This wasn't the only reason Severus didn't want it happening he knew the pain that Harry was likely to go though.

"Yes" said Harry if that was the price of real family then he was all for it.

"I see" said Severus very surprised.

"I could go to Hogwarts as your son; I would be free of any expectations! And Dumbledore wouldn't be ready to admit you have me! He would loose his spy. I really would like you to be my dad…and I would really be Sev and Zach's brothers they want to take the De-aging potion so they go to school same age as me. We could truly go as triplets, brothers its more than I ever dreamed off…if taking the potion is all I need to do then I'd do it in a heartbeat and having you as my true father makes it all worth it in the end. You have been my dad for weeks now…and I…um…love you" said Harry really quickly as if stopping himself being humiliated. He had never said those words to anyone before, not really he loved rarely, and when he did he loved irrevocably.

"The potion is very painful" said Severus letting Harry decide what to do he was soon going to be in his fifth year at Hogwarts and it was up to him. He had given Harry the independence and confidence as well as all the love he needed.

"I know I don't care about that" said Harry honestly.

"You do realize you may not end up in the same house…you have been reading a lot lately…enough to put any Ravenclaw to shame" said Severus smirking wryly.

"But I believe there is a life out of books so no Ravenclaw for me" grinned Harry.

"Plus Voldemort will have no idea that I am Harry Potter, our hate is too well known. So I will be free of him and when he expects us to go and get initiated I can kill him there and then" said Harry.

"I don't like this, the potion is dark and it hurts like hell. I wished you would stop going on about that crazy plan. I don't want you any of you going near that man" sighed Severus rubbing his temples in agitation.

"What makes it a dark potion?" Asked Harry softly.

"Because people are forced to take it, it hurts like hell and its bordering illegal" said Severus.

"Only because it's without the child's consent?" asked Harry.

"That's right." said Severus.

"So it would be perfectly legal if you had my consent" smirked Harry wickedly.

"I suppose" said Severus, running out of ways to stop them from doing this. However, the more Harry argued the more he realized Harry really wanted this despite the pain. It made him proud of Harry, more so than ever. He also realised Harry didn't say anything more about Voldemort. It was too late now he supposed nothing was going to stop them. If they were anything like himself and their mothers - only hell would stop them.

They were all on the high way to hell.

"Good, so make the potion then, its going to be a great year at school, I mean for me and normal for once!" said Harry smirking at the thought.

"Yeah" said Zachary smirking himself.

"Come on its bed time, I'm tired so go" said Severus.

"Ok night dad!" said Zach.

"Yeah, night" said Sev.

"Night dad" said Harry smiling softly before leaving with his soon to be real blood brothers not just adopted brothers. Severus soon followed them to his bed he was tired and it was midnight after all. He couldn't believe this he couldn't talk three children out of doing something stupid. He ended up having nightmares all night about his children with Dark Marks on their arm.

The only reason they were doing this was because they had finally gotten the prophecy from the Ministry. Harry had badgered him for days, he was too damn curious for his own good. He couldn't seem to deny those green eyes anything.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches

Born to those who have thrice defied him

Born as the seventh month dies

He will have the power the Dark Lord knows not

He will mark him his equal

Either must die at the hand of the other

For neither can live

While the other survives

Severus sighed when he remembered Harry's reaction.

==0 Flash Back ==0

"Ok now it's freaking me out" said Harry looking wide eyed at the sphere.

"We need to write down what it said" said Severus summoning paper and ink towards him. It was written down on one single piece of paper, which was then charmed so only Snape blood could see what was written on the paper.

"What does it mean?" asked Harry dreading the answer, and also knowing it.

"You know that Harry, don't insult your intelligence" said Severus sternly but he understood more than anyone. He knew what Voldemort was like, and to be told that Voldemort could only be killed by him? Well it would make him scared as well.

"What am I going to do?" slumped Harry looking defeated as he fell into the chair.

==0 End Flash Back ==0

Thankfully Harry had accepted it as another part of his life and the only people who knew it was himself, Severus, Sev and Zach. They were all preparing for what they knew was inevitable. Harry knew that voice as soon as it spoke, declared it Trawnley, and of course he was right - and he also knew it was a true prophecy. Severus learned another prophecy that night - which told him it was really true. The prophecy about wormtail breaking free and joining Voldemort bringing him back greater and more terrible than ever before...which was true he was worse.

Thankfully his confidence hadnt taken a bump that day.

Indeed they were on the high way to hell.

He just hoped Voldemort never found out but he surely couldnt as Harry had destroyed it.

* * *

The prophecy shows itself...like how he just walked in there and got it? no one the wiser well not really lol haha Voldemort wont get his hands on it! R&R plz


	25. Chapter 25

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes **

**Chapter 25**

**The Blood Adoption Potion and Voldemort Has Three New Recruits**

* * *

Severus was smiling softly Harry was going to be his in blood and every way that mattered. Nothing could take his son away from him; he would not disappoint Lily, not now. Harry's eyes had brightened up they had been slightly dull those last few days. As if the prophecy and expectations had been getting to him. Right now he was beaming in happiness at getting a family that had been so long since been denied to him.

"Right first we need to give you both the potion, then once you are better after it's been administered I will go to Voldemort and let him know I've found out I have children after fifteen years. Then he will go out and buy you brand new clothes, wand anything else you may want" said Severus looking happier than he had been in ages.

"Ok, is the potion already made?" asked Zach.

"Yes I did it last night, so come on then lets get you somewhere comfortable in your room. Then we will get it administered" said Severus looking unsure at that minute.

"What's the matter do you not want to?" asked Harry looking downhearted.

"It's… I just don't want to cause you pain, and you will grow taller and possibly skinner. Your hair may change and your face everywhere might change" said Severus.

"I want to do this, I don't care if I hurt because it wont be forever" said Harry honestly.

"Ok" said Severus assured by the honesty in Harry's eyes. He just hoped and prayed that Harry didn't hurt for long.

"Good let's get going. F...Zach and Sev can stay here, I don't want them too see this. It might give them flash backs or something." said Harry his green eyes full of concern for his soon to be brothers.

"If that's what you want Harry, then that's what will happen" said Zach putting his hand on Harry's back in a show of support the other twin did exactly the same.

"Plus we have de aging potion to drink" said Zach smirking.

"Yeah! Our own pain to fight, perhaps we should do it at the same time?" asked Sev.

"No, I'm not having you all in pain and unable to help either of you. Harry first Sev next, then Zach and that's final" said Severus sternly. He wasn't choosing between his children, if they were all in pain that was something he absolutely refused to do.

"True you do have a point, ok" said Zach nodding his head obviously agreeable.

"Good let's be going then" said Sev making his way with his brother to have a look around the manor it was their home after all. The place where they couldn't remember living before, a place where they had lived for the first two years of their lives.

-0

"This is your last chance, once you take it there is no going back for another sixteen years" said Severus softly.

"I'm doing it" said Harry determined.

====0

After two hours of screaming, Severus sighed thankful that it was over. He had held his son; yes he was his son now as soon as he had taken that potion. While he screamed, and changed into a Snape, a Snape Severus had always wanted him to be. He knew he just knew that Lily was looking down at them and smiling that lovely smile that she had only ever bestowed upon him.

"Are you ok?" asked Severus concerned for his son.

"Fine, but it bloody hurts" said Harry hoarsely.

"Ah, I see I can finally give you something for it," said Severus putting a potion bottle to Harry's lips.

"Drink" said Severus soothingly.

Harry opened his mouth and gratefully let the potion take affect, the pain and strain eased off immediately. Another potion was pushed under his nose, he knew what it was, a dreamless sleeping potion. It was the only potion that colour he knew, deep purple.

"Don't want to sleep" said Harry drowsily from the pain potion.

"You are going to fall asleep without it anyway, I would prefer you have the dreamless sleep and get a good nice rest" said Severus carding his hand thought Harry's hair.

Harry nodded his agreement opening his mouth he left the bitter tasting potion enter his mouth, swallowing it he became aware of nothing apart from the hand carding though his hair. He was never aware that he had fallen asleep, in the comfort of his father's arms.

Severus smiled softly; he continued holding his son for a few more minutes; before getting up. Covering his son up he walked out of the room, making sure to leave the candle shining brightly. He didn't want his son waking up disoriented and thinking he was in The Ministry surrounded by Dementor's again. He had had them as well and knew them; being in the darkness of the dungeons for the first few months had been terrifying. However, slowly but surely he had gotten over it.

"How is he?" asked Sev.

"He should be fine; he has a pain reliever and sleeping potion in him. He wont wake up until tomorrow at the latest, now are you sure about this de-aging potion?" asked Severus softly.

"Of course we are; we are not leaving Harry going to Hogwarts himself. He needs us" said Sev.

"Indeed" smirked Severus knowing more than ever that Harry needed someone beside him.

"Right then, the quicker it's done the quicker we can get back to training before we go back to Hogwarts. I can't wait to see our…Molly's face when she realizes we are back too our real self's. I want to know why she never told you, she must have known we were Snape's" said Zach.

"Yeah, me too" said Sev.

"I too would like an explanation, unlike you two I know I will get one" smirked Severus looking quite happy, with what he was thinking of doing to Molly Weasley. Only when he was sure he could keep tight rein on his anger of course.

"I know that look, what are you planning?" asked Zach eagerly.

"Nothing yet boys, but when I get the right plan I will tell you" smirked Severus.

"Ok" said Zach looking at his father as if to say 'You bloody well better'.

"Let's get this over with" said Sev.

"Yes" said Severus quickly taking his sons to their room, not that they didn't know where it was. Severus was just ahead of them, he still was the fastest of them all. However, his sons had proudly learned to walk with their cloaks billowing out behind them. Like father like sons as they saying goes.

-0

Zach went first, and he got smaller, it was not as much pain as Harry went though for that he was truly thankful. In fact there was hardly any pain at all, only one of two screams. Either they were good at keeping silent or it was not really that painful. He decided on it was the latter, it was not too painful.

"That was not too bad" said Zach.

"You better not be kidding me" said Sev as he took the potion.

"You were right it was not that bad" said Sev creaking his neck and testing out his new body. Or more like his new size really, but it was strange being smaller. Not that smaller, but they had been used to nearly towering over their father. It was strange the changes your body could go though in a year.

Now they were just a head under him, Severus must have known what they were thinking because he smirked.

"Why don't you read something, I have news to report" said Severus softly.

"Ok dad" said Zach looking quite tired.

They both knew where Severus was going; they had already spoken about it. He was speaking to Voldemort; they just hoped that the plan would work.

-0

"My lord I bring news" said Severus apparating into Voldemort's hideout.

"This better be good Snape for interrupting me" said Voldemort; the entire army of Death Eaters were there.

"Yes sir, I've just found out I have three son's" said Severus submissively.

"Hm…who are they?" asked Voldemort curious now. His ruby eyes gleaming in satisfaction, three magically capable children was more than he could dream off. He of course would demand Severus bring them, he would have no love for them as he just found them.

"Harrison, Zachary and Severus triplets my lord" said Severus.

"I see three new recruits tell me Severus are they light or dark?" asked Voldemort his eyes hardening.

"Neither my lord, they have been living in America since they were born. Their mother recently died, and told their names in a will, they sought me out" said Severus.

"You know what to do Severus" said Voldemort.

"I do my lord, they are already well inversed in Dark magic, and they will be attending Hogwarts this fall. Their fifth year" said Severus.

"Good, this news pleases me Severus either join the circle or leave" said Voldemort.

"I would like to leave with my Lord's permission I want to get to know my sons" said Severus submissively.

"Very well you have my permission now leave. I won't be summoning you, until before the term starts" said Voldemort looking happier than anyone had seen him.

"Thank you My Lord" said Severus bowing once more before apparating out. Astonished that he had not been cursed, there was a first for everything he supposed as he walked back up to his home. Where his son's were probably waiting on him.

* * *

Will They Get Out Of There Alive? Will Voldemort Already Know It's Harry? Will He Have Had Someone In The Ministry Uncover His Guardianship papers? R&R


	26. Chapter 26

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes**

**Chapter 26**

**A Confrontation With Lucius Malfoy **

* * *

Harrison, Zach and Sev all came down the stairs at the same time. Severus watched them from the kitchen dumbstruck; they all really did look triplets. Right down to their very eyes, it was amazing Severus thought so. They were all now going on fifteen and ready to start their fifth year at Hogwarts.

"You all look perfect, I am proud to have you as my son's" said Severus softly.

They all smirked at that, identical to each other before they sat down and started eating breakfast.

"We are going to Diagon Ally" said Severus as his son's polished of their breakfasts.

"Cool" they said together.

"We need our attendance letters, what about them?" asked Harry curiously.

"I have them here they came this morning, they were delayed because of everything going on" said Severus passing them around.

"Wont Dumbledore already know then? I mean our names are on them" said Sev curiously, voicing out loud what the others were thinking.

They all looked at their father curious to know what he would reply.

"I doubt it, unless there was a mistake the owl would send them immediately. They use an enchanted quill, they have been for three years now to save time" said Severus.

They nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"Come on then lets get going" said Severus.

"We need new trunks" said Harry as they got their cloaks on.

"I know, now read your letters and just copy the list there is no need to take the whole letter" said Severus.

"Ok" said Harry opening his, his new brothers followed his lead.

On Harry's was Harrison James Severus Potter Snape, on the twins was their real names Zachary and Severus. They were no longer Fred and George Weasley, even though they had been adopted.

-0

They all floo'ed to Diagon Ally, going to the Leaky Cauldron first. Once they were out they headed around the shops getting everything they would need. Severus gave them more money than they could spend in one day.

"Come on then lets get the trunks" said Severus entering the shop.

"Can I help you?" asked the man immediately.

"Give us a chance to enter" sneered Zach annoyed.

"Of course sir," said the man backing down.

"Wow, you truly are a Snape" said Severus proudly.

"Of course we are, now we can be ourselves for the first time in a long time. I want that trunk" said Zach pointing to a really nice trunk.

"That is quite nice but the one three shelves up is the best" said Harry nodding his head.

"Na! That one over in the corner is the best" said Sev.

"You heard them, they have chosen their trunks" snapped Severus getting impatient.

"Yes sir," said the man levitating the three trunks in front of the boys.

"Names sir?" he asked.

"ZS" said Zach.

The spell was done, and his initials were on the trunk a nice gold colour.

"SS" said Sev.

The spell was gone; his initials were on his trunk a nice blue colour.

"HSS and I want my initials coloured in green and silver" said Harry.

"Yes sir,"

The spell was once again said, and the initials were on once again, a silver and green colour. Not because he knew he was going to be in Slytherin but because he liked those colours. Now for the first time he could proudly display that in the open. Without being called a Slytherin sympathiser or being told he was stupid liking Slytherin colours.

"Cool, cant I get my initials silver and blue?" asked Sev changing his mind.

"Of course sir," said the man adding the colour.

"I want mine Silver not gold" said Zach also changing his mind as not to be left out.

"Yes sir" said the man getting knackered the spell took a lot out of you.

"Are you finished sir?" asked the man sounding a little more than hopeful.

"Yes" said Severus noticing his sons were finally content with their trunks.

"That will be forty galleons please!" said the man looking pleased with himself.

The galleons were passed over, before the trunks were shrunk and they were out of the shop.

"The Malfoy's are here" said Severus looking distasteful.

"Fuck, you don't actually like that spoiled brat do you dad?" asked Harry curiously.

"God no, I hate the brat he is however my Godson and I've got pretences to keep up" said Severus with a warning look at his three children.

"Right" said Sev looking just as disgusted as his brothers.

"I want to get some stationary" said Harry.

"Come on then" said Severus going in a different direction to get to the stationary shop.

Harry went over and got about five wads of paper, all had one hundred and fifty bits of paper in them. He thought that should do it, so he got pockets and folders as well as a box which was folded at the moment. Pens and pencils as well as a proper pencil case followed, and finally he got rubbers, sharpeners and some paint, brushes and canvas.

He had always loved art at primary school; he wanted a chance to draw right now. He wondered if he was good like he used to be; now he had so much more to draw. Unicorns, phoenixes the possibilities were endless.

"What on earth is that?" asked Sev.

"Its paper, its better isn't it?" said Harry opening the paper book up.

"It is actually" said Sev.

"So put the parchment back then" said Harry shrugging as he joined the line to pay for his purchases.

His brothers had gotten everything he had gotten, all admitting it looked better than ink and quills and everything else magical.

After paying for everything they put it all in compartments of their trunks, and closed it their father shrunk everything down until the trunks were only tiny. The teenagers then put their trunks back into their pockets.

"Ah Severus these are the mysterious children that just entered your life" sneered Lucius looking at them in disgust.

"Lucius, and yes they are wipe that look of your face or I will tell HIM" said Severus finally being better liked than Lucius Malfoy…or should he say more favoured.

Lucius did as he was told, shooting a very nasty look at Severus. He looked back at all three of them curiously now. He frowned at then before asking in his nastiest voice, a very rude question.

"Is your mother a Mud Blood?"

"And what has it to do with you?" sneered Zach.

"I asked you a question you will answer" said Lucius going a very red colour.

"Ask nicely" said Harry snidely.

"Is your mother a mud blood" said Lucius sarcastically.

"We said nicely not sarcastically" sneered Sev.

"Is you mother a Mudblood" asked Lucius in his nicest voice which was very strained. He wasn't used to being nice for anything in the world but he couldn't curse them and he really wanted to know.

"And what has it to do with you?" said Zach.

"I want to know, and you will tell me" said Lucius his face flushing a nasty purple colour now.

"Come father we need to get to flourish and Blott's" said Harry walking out of the stationary shop.

"Yes," said Severus smirking at Lucius' face before he followed his three children out of the shop.

It was only next door to the stationary shop so it wasn't far at all; they started collecting the books they needed. Which was quite a lot, they got extra books as well, a few on Wandless magic and dark arts. Good job they didn't come on a day for school stuff otherwise the man would not let them get the books.

"Severus I asked them a question! I demand an answer otherwise I will take their lack of response that they are Mud Bloods" snapped Lucius coming into the shop, Draco trailing behind him.

"Their mother is not Muggle born Lucius and that's why they didn't answer" said Severus smirking.

"I will be telling our lord, they need punishment" said Lucius.

"Go ahead" sneered Severus sounding sure and confident. Inside though he was not so sure, if Lucius did tell on them he didn't want to think what his children would have to go though.

Indeed they were on the High way to hell.

* * *

'We're on the HIGHHHHHHHH WAYYY TO HELLLLL' love that bit of the song lol after watching Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief so will Voldemort demand an audience with them sooner than they expected? will harry's scar and connection with voldemort give him away? R&R


	27. Chapter 27

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes**

**Chapter 27**

**Taken To Lord Voldemort **

* * *

"Severus I demand to see your children" said Voldemort during one meeting.

"My Lord?" asked Severus his face showing his surprise, however his horror was well concealed under his very long ago built masks. However they were just about completely undone by Voldemort's question. He shivered in revulsion at the thought of willingly bringing his children here. When he got back he was going to kill them all and save Voldemort the hassle.

"I want to meet them and before Hogwarts starts back up again" hissed Voldemort.

"Of course My Lord" said Severus bowing swallowing heavily.

"Good, I want too see them tomorrow" said Voldemort, handing Severus a Portkey. It was one he knew the school children got that could not apparate to the meetings. He himself had been portkeyed with this many times; the times were he thought Tom was the answer to all his prayers.

"Yes My Lord" said Severus stepping back into the circle.

"Avery what have you got for me?" asked Voldemort.

"The Ministry is unbreakable; anyone with the Dark Mark gets caught and sentenced to Azkaban. The have wards up parasitically for the mark you created. Our spies have been found out, even our unmarked ones they were tested under Veritaserum we have lost all members inside the Ministry" murmured Avery looking petrified of what was to come. He had been lucky to get out alive, but thankfully he had managed.

"Crucio!" snapped Voldemort taking the curse of the man after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry My Lord" said Avery getting up wobbly to his feet and bowing before groaning and joining his place in the circle.

"Lucius anything better?" snapped Voldemort.

"Fudge is fired Madam Bones is the Minister of magic and I've had a lot of money taken from my vault to play for bribes. Fudge has been sentenced to Azkaban and I cannot get into the Ministry because of the Mark My Lord" said Lucius bowing low knowing tonight was going to be painful.

"Good, now that's the news I expect, Severus anything of the old fool?" asked Voldemort.

"I've not been at Hogwarts My Lord to get you any of their precious information. If you wish My Lord I can go back" said Severus bowing low he expected a Crucio for that, but it didn't come surprised he looked up.

"You are excused this time; you might as well leave it until you are back at Hogwarts. Just be glad you have three son's three recruits for me otherwise I would have used the curse on you for your disappointment" said Voldemort.

"Yes My Lord thank you My Lord" said Severus submissively bowing low.

"Good, now all of you get out of here". Said Voldemort, with that the Death Eaters started apparating away.

-0

"What happened?" was asked as soon as he entered his home. His three children were there wearing worried looks for him. Specially seeing the anger on Severus' face they knew it had to be something big. They weren't stupid enough to think it wasn't to do with them.

"He wants to see you" said Severus bitterly looking like death warmed over.

"What! That bloody bastard wants to see us?" said Sev looking queasy at the very thought. The man that had killed their true mother, which ended them in an orphanage and adopted by the Weasley's.

"Hey don't worry, we can do this we are going to have to its that or dad dies we started this so we have to finish it. It's just happening a lot sooner than we thought it would. Plus he wont want to mark us, he just wants to see us right dad?" asked Harry, at least he hoped that's all it was.

"I suppose I can put up with it, I mean it is only this once before we are back at school for the year" said Sev.

"Right then when does he want to see us?" asked Harry.

"Tomorrow," said Severus watching his children feeling pride and worry nearly swallowing him whole. How could he have let them convince him to do this? He hoped to god nothing happened. Neither Samantha nor Lily would ever forgive him if it did.

"Ok, tonight we are going to have to reinforce our mental walls. I'm sure he will want to know about us and he will use Legilmens so you need to be ready for that" said Harry.

"Exactly what I was thinking" said Severus nodding his head at his three children.

"Come on then" said Zach wondering if he would be able to stop himself wanting to kill Voldemort. It was his fault he had been denied his true parents. For the first time he understood with a rare clarity what Harry felt all the time.

-0

That night they spent hours working on their mental shields, strengthening them. It wasn't hard because they were so powerful magic did most of the work. Severus could not get into his son's heads by the end of the night.

"Well done I'm proud of all three of you, but there is some rules I'm going to have to go over with you" said Severus sternly.

"What?" asked Sev curiously.

"Number one, do not look him in the eye, two bow to him, three do not be disrespectful. Four do not annoy him, five don't be surprised if he hits you with the Crucio curse" said Severus saying the last part very subdued. He had a very pained look on his face; he knew no potions worked as the Crucio curse hit's the nerve system directly. As he had tried multiple before going to Death Eater meetings.

"Oh hell no! I'm not going to stand by and let one of my brothers hit with the Crucio curse!" snapped Zach angry if anything he was the most protective of the bunch.

"Then the plans are off" said Severus already looking and feeling much better. He would die for his children; he would die a happy man - knowing he had cleared the way for his children to actually kill the bastard.

"How can you say that? You will be killed!" snapped Sev.

"I would do it in a heartbeat" said Severus sadly showing just how much this plan of theirs had affected their father.

"Let's do this" groaned Zach, he couldn't, wouldn't let his father be killed after only just getting him back.

"Ok" said Sev nodding his head.

Harry just smirked his father was going to be ok; he would take a hundred 'Crucio's to save Severus' life. To save his brothers life's, but he knew it wasn't going to come to that. Voldemort needed followers, and that was that, end of story.

-0

Tomorrow came too early for everyone's liking, Severus was acting like he just wanted to run away with them. Zach was worried about his brothers even his father being put under the curse. Harry was worried about not being able to keep his scar from hurting and being recognized.

Sev was not really too bothered about anything, he just hoped his father, and brothers got out of this alive. Sev realized the important of this, with their plans. This was their chance to get rid of the monster once and for all. He wanted that more than anything, he hated how depressed and sad everyone was. Plus this way it ensured it was on their terms in Voldemort's camp, away from innocent people.

"Come" said Severus holding a Portkey in his hands.

Harry groaned in disgust, who would have thought he would be willingly taking a Portkey into Voldemort's layer? Just months after watching Cedric Diggory get killed. Certainly not him, they all touched it and they were gone in a whirl wind, and into a dirty dank area. Looking around they saw the place was filled with Death Eaters, they didn't show they were nervous. Then they spotted Voldemort in all his glory, sitting in a disgusting chair with his snake rapped around him.

"Cool" hissed Sev too quietly for anyone to hear.

Severus looked stunned at his son, before shaking his head unable to believe what he had heard. His son's were parse mouths just what he needed.

"Yeah" said Zach not realizing he was speaking in the snake language.

"You do know you are speaking in Parseltongue don't you" said Severus a warning look in his eye. Keep it quiet and do not speak Parseltongue in front of Voldemort, the closer they got the more Voldemort's eyes lit up.

"My Lord may I introduce you to my son's, Severus, Zach and Harrison" said Severus.

"So I see, so boys' I heard you had a confrontation with Lucius yesterday. Said you were rude as well…" said Voldemort his red eyes gleaming.

"Yes sir, he was asking if our mother was a mud blood just so soon after she died" said Harry pretending to be sad and hurt. Zach and Sev caught on very fast and they all pretended to be sad and angry as well of course.

It was either act sad and hurt or hurl at Voldemort's feet in disgust really.

"Understandable," said Voldemort throwing a Crucio at Lucius.

The triplets watched gleefully as the once proud man jerked under the Crucio curse. This was what Voldemort had been watching for, however he paid more attention to Harry and noticed he had a more feminine look to him. Thinner lips, thinner face, big lashes nice hair. Voldemort licked his lips, and decided there and then he would have this boy, he was beautiful.

"Crucio" snapped Voldemort.

"Crucio" once again.

Three times he put the Crucio curse on the man, and told him once he was finished that he better start learning to hold his tongue. Perhaps now that he had nearly chewed it out with the curse on him he would take the warning to heart.

"Next time Lucius hold your tongue" said Voldemort.

"Thank you" said Harry smiling at Voldemort. He had seen the look Voldemort had thrown at him; he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to keep his meals down.

"Thank you my lord, thank you" said Lucius blood dripping down his chin coming from his mouth.

"Your welcome" said Voldemort smirking at the boy, getting him might not be so hard after all…if only he had looked in the mirror since his return.

"Who was your mother?" asked Voldemort with genuine curiosity.

"We actually grew up adopted, as far as we knew our mother was Samantha Williams" said Harry softly, seeing as neither his brothers could talk. They were holding their jaws so tight Harry was afraid their teeth might be in danger of crunching. Then there was his father, his dad was still far to still to be natural. It was as if he was petrified, using all his power to stop himself moving to do what Harry didn't know.

"I see, well we did the right thing in getting rid of her Severus, she hid your own children from you" said Voldemort.

Harry had to stop the bile that rose in his throat at the way Voldemort casually said that. Even for him it was awful sighing softly he shook his head and slid into his part again.

"That's enough today take them back Severus, I look forward to seeing you all again" said Voldemort looking especially at Harry when he said it. Harry flushed in anger, but Voldemort took it as a flush of happiness that the man was even paying attention to him.

As soon as they apparated home, Harry puked his lunch back up. Severus was rubbing his back, and Sev and Zach were swearing in the background looking and sounding furious. They seemed adamant that he was NOT going back under any circumstances. Harry was actually thankful for that...he didnt want to see those red eyes staring at him like that ever again. It was scarier than Voldemort trying to kill him and looking at him with murder in his eyes.

He was soon given a dreamless sleeping potion and finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Poor Harry I really cannot give him a break can I? Ah Well Harry Potter's Never Had A Normal Life Why Start Now? will voldemort get his wishes? will poor harry be scarred beyond help? R&R plz


	28. Chapter 28

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes **

**Chapter 28 **

**Finding out Information **

* * *

"The Order is being called, even Snape tomorrow night" said Zach looking curious the letter was in his hand. Severus' letter no doubt Fred and George's had gone back to the sender. They were no longer Fred and George anymore, the twins were dead to the world.

"Well you both cannot go, unless you wear a glamour which Dumbledore will no doubt see through" said Severus.

"And Moody" said Harry.

"We stay then, you go we need to know some information" said Sev.

"No, don't, I have a way" said Harry mischievously.

"What are you planning?" asked Severus curiously, his black eyes actually sparkling.

"Nothing, Fawkes!" yelled Harry.

A flame of ball appeared before them, Fawkes sung a few times before landing on Harry.

"You do know what has just happened don't you?" asked Severus looking shocked.

"You mean that Fawkes just gave me his faith and bonded to me? He has since second year." said Harry smirking in a way that said 'I knew something you didn't'

"Cool" said Sev.

"So what were you planning?" asked Zach.

"Fawkes take Honey with you, drop her off in the Order room, bring her back when it's all cleared out" said Harry.

Fawkes cooed once before bursting into flames and leaving nothing behind apart from a single phoenix feather.

"I want it" said Severus wide eyed quickly lifting the precious feather up.

"Of course you do" snorted Harry; he knew Severus was mad on any kind of potion ingredient.

"So who's honey?" asked Zach curiously.

"My Snake" said Harry.

"You have a snake?" asked Sev shocked.

"Of course, I've had one since third year, just a garden snake but one none the less. She's good company, she gets on with Hedwig, and she's useful plus nobody knows about her…no one expects Harry Potter to have a snake" sighed Harry sadly.

"Then how come she didn't find out about Hermione and Ron?" Asked Zach.

"Because I didn't ask her to spy on them" said Harry sadly. "I didn't think I had any reason to do so, until now that is".

"Stop this depression, now this prophecy is really about you" said Severus.

"How?" asked Harry, it could have been anyone it didn't have to be him.

"One your parents defied Voldemort three times each, he did indeed mark you with that scar, you have indeed vanquished him many times. It would be daft to think it was anyone but you" said Severus softly.

"So that means I'm really going to have to kill the bastard, great" said Harry sarcastically. If he was honest he had believed it from the second, he had asked Severus to double check it just to see if it wasn't him. He would have preferred if it wasn't…he thought but he wasn't sure. He was going to kill Voldemort wither way for taking their families away.

"It just means we will have to step up the training, you would have had to kill him anyway. He would never have stopped hunting you down, wanting to kill you. So you would eventually have had to kill him in order to live your life. With Voldemort around you cannot freely live your life. It says nothing about you having to do it alone, we will be with you every step of the way" said Severus softly, and adamantly.

"We will" said Zach.

"Definitely" said Sev.

"Thanks guys, dad" said Harry smiling sadly, he had a family now he would never be alone again. They wouldn't let it happen, despite learning the prophecy he didn't feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. Because he had the burden to share with Sev, and his brothers now, it was not just him anymore.

-0

It was an hour before Honey showed up, with Fawkes again, Fawkes

Didn't stay long he just let himself be petted before he took off once more. It wasnt the main order meeting they had hoped it was just Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore that had been there.

"What happened?" Harry hissed in snake language.

"The bearded man is worried; and panicked" said Honey.

"Dumbledore is worried and panicked" said Harry, Severus could not understand Parseltongue like the rest of them.

"Why?" asked Sev.

"A Sphere is missing, gone. The others don't care much, they must not know what the Sphere is" said Honey.

"It's the prophecy, that's what they are guarding, he has found it missing, and is scared" said Zach.

"So he obviously thinks Voldemort has got it, could he suspect that I have it?" asked Harry curiously.

"No, he thinks no one knows but him and Voldemort, he knows nothing of the dreams" said Severus.

"Or does he?" asked Zach.

"No, I didn't tell him" said Harry.

"Good, then he has absolutely no reason to suspect" said Sev.

"But Voldemort will know I have it when he tries to get it" said Harry.

"But you are no longer Harry Potter, and you won't be known as Harry Potter at school. You will finally be free of the bull shit" Severus reminded Harry quickly.

"But he will still be watched like a hawk by both sides now" said Sev.

"Yep, with Voldemort liking him and Dumbledore still knowing who he is" said Zach.

"True" said Harry nodding, he of course had thought of all that. He was sure Dumbledore wouldn't risk letting everyone know he was legally Harrison Snape now.

"Better not get a boyfriend any time soon, otherwise you will find yourself in Voldemort's dungeons I'm sure the disgusting monster doesn't like to share" said Zach looking sick at the very thought.

"Very true" gulped Harry, what had he taken on.

"Your gay?" asked Severus no emotion showing.

"No why would it be a problem if I was?" asked Harry looking at Severus with a frown.

"No, don't worry Harry gay's are accepted in the Wizarding world" said Zach.

"Then why does dad look like he has just been told Voldemort wants me in his bed? "Asked Harry warily.

"I don't know, you don't have a problem with it do you?" asked Zach.

"No, but I expected you both too have, after all you have been brought up by the Weasley's" said Severus.

"We don't," said Zach and Sev together.

"Good" said Severus relaxing completely; he had not wanted his sons to fall out over one of them if he HAD been gay.

"Ok what else went on at that meeting?" asked Sev tying to get them back on track.

"He's going to train me this year," said Harry, as the hissing continued.

"He's going to turn Harry into hiss killing machine" said Zach.

"He's going to use potions to make sure he has Harry's loyalties" said Sev.

"How? Who's there when this is being said?" Asked Severus.

"Who's there Honey?" hissed Zach softly.

"Bearded man, and your two friends why are they doing that? Will they tell you what the bearded man is saying?" hissed Honey.

"No, they aren't my friends Honey, they are betraying me" hissed Harry explaining to his little friend.

"They are not worth your friendship, if I had venom I would bites them" hissed the snake angrily.

"I know, thanks Honey, do you want some mice? Or would you rather hunt?" hissed Harry.

"Hunt," hissed Honey smelling the air.

"Bye then" hissed Harry.

"Well?" asked Severus impatiently.

"Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore" said Harry.

"So they are the only ones that know what that bastard is up to?" asked Severus.

"Apparently" said Sev.

"Let's go out and train" said Severus, swords and daggers in hand they quickly made their way out. Sev and Zach had been shocked when they found out they were related to Grindelwald even more so when they found out how Dumbledore truly defeated him. They had gone to the vaults and found suitable weapons as well.

"Brilliant" grinned the three of them together.

Severus shook his head; it was still weird seeing them three all speaking at once. After training they went to bed exhausted after everything they had done that day. Severus hoped he was doing the right thing, and listening to Harry. He really didn't want to think what Voldemort would do to his son if he ever got his hands on him. He was adamant by the next time he saw him he would kill him - he wouldn't get close enough to touch him. Severus lay there for hours knowing when the time came he would try and kill Voldemort himself rather than let Voldemort touch his son. The thought sickened him so completely he was the one that nearly lost his dinner there and then.

* * *

Do you like the fact that all three twins can speak parseltongue? wonder where Sev and Zach got it...after all harry is Slytherins heir...another weird bond thing or will it be a natural talent on their own? will they get a snake? R&R plz


	29. Chapter 29

**Empty jaded Emerald Eyes **

**Chapter 29 **

**The Truth awaits**

* * *

Severus wasn't called at all during the summer, Voldemort for once sticking to his word. This shocked Severus, who would have thought the Dark Lord would stick to his word? Certainly not him. Apart from a few times but he hadn't been cursed or called for long.

The summer went to fast for their liking, and eventually all hell would break loose. After a long relaxing, training summer they would face it together. They had a bond so strong that it was amazing; it was even stronger than the twins were used to. They had a family once after all; it goes to show you don't really know everything.

Harry had the best summer of his life, getting fed, his hair growing in, having a family. Going to a bed that was nice and warm for him. Being allowed to use his magic, having brothers and a father. Someone to care for him, and best of all, being trained. Harry had never felt more confident in his abilities before now.

Having someone praising him left right and centre would have him confident in his abilities. The students at Hogwarts would be gob smacked at his appearance. He looked nothing like he had before, then of course he would not be going back as Harry Potter. Shocking them would have to wait until later then.

"Are you ready for Hogwarts?" asked Severus drinking some hot chocolate with his three sons around the warm blazing fire. All of them had already had a shower or bath and were getting ready for bed. They usually sat here at night with something hot to drink and something to eat talking about their day.

"Everything is packed" said Severus.

"Yep" said Zach sighing contently, he had never felt like this at home, with the Weasley's his so-called parents.

"I've just got my clothes and books to put in as well as my posters" said Harry sounding subdued.

Frowning Severus looked over at Harry; perhaps the young man truly didn't believe what he had said.

"Zach, Sev go to your room" said Severus, looking at his youngest son in concern.

Zach and Sev looked over, then up at their father and nodded their heads. They may look younger but they were not in mind, they knew their father and Harry needed some alone time. They didn't resent that, they knew their brother needed it.

"What is it?" asked Harry frowning.

"Do you truly believe what I said about you coming here next year?" asked Severus.

"Yes" said Harry automatically.

"A truthful answer" said Severus sighing.

"Well Voldemort will be gone, hopefully why would you want me to stay with you?" asked Harry his face showing how he really felt.

"I am not using you until Voldemort is gone Harry, I care a great deal for you and want you to stay here until you have a family of your own. Even then I still want you to come here every day and let me see you" he said softly.

"Do you mean that?" asked Harry brightening up considerably.

"Of course" said Severus honestly.

"I'm glad but what made us have this conversation?" asked Harry wondering what had brought that on.

"You want to put everything in your trunk" said Severus.

"I usually do!" said Harry bewildered.

"But you do not have to Harry, if you forget something you want just tell me and I will go get it for you. Other than that you don't need to take everything with you this is your home, you will be here for Christmas, Easter and any other holiday that the school gives you" said Severus.

"Oh," said Harry realizing what Severus was getting at.

Who could blame him though? He was so used to packing everything when he went to Hogwarts. It just because automatically for him, he even knew a spell to get all his things into his trunk and tidily.

Sighing softly, Harry cuddled into Severus, feeling that love and tenderness he had been feeling ever since he got here. Severus was like another person altogether, and he didn't dislike that fact. He could see why him mum would love him. He was affectionate, and had a voice that could put you to sleep.

"You do realize I'm back to being Professor Snape tomorrow?" said Severus.

"I know" said Harry burrowing himself deeper into his dad; he was really dreading that happening.

"Since you are my son, I won't be horrible to you," said Severus.

"Even if I somehow end up in Gryffindor?" said Harry dreading that happening. If he was lucky perhaps he hadn't changed too much that it would still want to put him where he truly belonged.

"Of course, your mother had the heart of a Gryffindor and the mind of a Slytherin. The hat couldn't decide where to put her right away; it was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Eventually it had to decide, so no I won't be disappointed" said Severus sighing softly, still amazed at how insecure Harry could be. Although he didn't blame the young man, it would take him years for him to truly believe everything they said to him.

"Thanks dad, I didn't know that" said Harry his heart soaring, he was more like his mother than anyone realized! He was so escalated to hear that.

"Well you do now, anything you can think about asking, just ask and I will tell you if I know the answer." said Severus smiling, this was a subject they would never find boring, he knew Harry and himself could speak about Lily for hours and never get bored.

"I know, I'm finding out I'm more like my mum every day" said Harry smiling blindingly.

"Indeed, I am finding out the same as well" said Severus smirking.

"Well, I'm going to bed, I've got to be at Hogwarts at Seven, staff meeting" grimaced Severus, telling Harry exactly what he thought of them.

Harry just laughed and shook his head, he knew as soon as the war was over Severus planned on leaving Hogwarts. They were planning on going a very long vacation. They didn't have a single destination in mind; they just wanted completely different places and countries.

Eventually Harry went to bed as well, tomorrow he was going to have to say good bye to the best home in the entire world. As he said that, wards blasted themselves around the area. Severus felt this too, and smiled, he knew that Lily's love and magic was protecting him here too. Obviously Harry truly thought this place as his home now, Harry not realizing what he had done continued to walk up the stairs and slid into his bed after having a bath and getting into a pair of boxers, it was too hot for pyjamas.

-0-0-NEXT DAY RETURN TO HOGWARTS-0-0-

"Severus where is Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore as soon as he saw Severus coming up to Hogwarts.

"He will come with the other students Headmaster," said Severus as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He shouldn't" said Dumbledore no twinkle present in his eyes showing Severus how angry he was with him. What he didn't know was it didn't have any affect on Severus. How could it? When he had stared the so-called Dark Lord in the eye? Dumbledore was nothing compared to Voldemort. He could not see why Voldemort was so scared of Dumbledore.

This made him think about it, if he was scared of Dumbledore, then when Harry showed his full power well the Dark Lord was going to be petrified. Smirking at that thought, he quickly wiped it off his face, not wanting Dumbledore to think it was aimed at him.

"I want him here now" said Dumbledore sternly.

"He's in Diagon Ally" said Severus brushing an invisible crumb of his robe.

"That's dangerous Severus! I demand him here now" said Dumbledore fear entering his eye.

"Don't worry, he's well trained" said Severus.

The dread went full blast into Dumbledore's eyes, seemed the old fool really didn't want Harry trained.

"I'm kidding, he has a Portkey, I will leave the training to you Headmaster, you know what you are doing, and know more magic than I" said Severus thinking 'You wish,' inside smirking, remembering all the books they had read over the summer. They had learned magic from all the way from the time of Merlin, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.

"Good, Good" said Dumbledore, the twinkle coming back in full blast obviously very happy with this news. If only he knew thought Severus, oh he was going to so enjoy watching Harry defeat Voldemort with his full magic; Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit him.

The best bit? He would not get the credit for teaching the Boy Who Lived everything he knew. Harry wouldn't let him; Harry was out to trash Dumbledore's good name and reputation big time. Starting with the Chamber of Secrets, fifty years ago knowing it was Riddle and letting Hagrid take the blame. Oh he couldn't wait to see Hagrid's face. He pitied the man. Hagrid truly thought he owes Dumbledore everything, when in fact it was thanks to Dumbledore that he had lost everything.

"Good bye Headmaster," said Severus continuing on his way to his quarters.

"Moody," said Dumbledore.

"Aye?" Moody thought a talk communicator.

"Harry's in Diagon Ally get him to Hogwarts" said Dumbledore.

"Why would I want to do that?" said Moody scornfully, he had never gotten on with Dumbledore after being made partly to stealing.

"Death Eaters are going to attack" said Dumbledore; this was the only way he could make sure Moody would go.

"Fine" said Moody grudgingly.

Although they didn't like him, they were unfortunately staying in the Order. It was all for the greater good, Harry was going to change that soon.

Severus behind the statue snickered; shaking his head honestly the headmaster was so gullible. Harry was actually in Hogsmeade, with his brothers having some fun before they came back. Severus had given them money for what ever they wanted, some lunch, ice cream and anything they saw that caught their attention.

This was something new for all three of them, apart from the money Harry gave them they had never had so much money at once before. In fact they had together more than fifty Galleons to spend. Harry not used to having money to spend at all, and the twins, well lets just say their so called parents had never had the money.

They smirked together obviously thinking the same thing, they could not wait for the sorting tonight. Tonight the truth would be revealed to those who knew. Tonight they would know who knew that they were Severus' sons and they would get them back big time.

* * *

Oh yes i love playing with Dumbledore...so what did you think of that Chapter? has dumbledore met his match in the Snape family? sarcasm, manipulation and deciet they are familiar with it all...will they be able to predict Dumbledore's every move? R&R plz


	30. Chapter 30

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes**

**Chapter 30**

**Back At Hogwarts **

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Draco walking into their compartment. He had never seen them before, and they looked strikingly like Severus Snape his godfather.

"No one you know" sneered Zachary.

"See you in Slytherin" smirked Draco, knowing there was no other place for those boys.

"Whatever," said Severus not bothered about Draco Malfoy, even as the Weasley twins they hadn't bothered him. The idiot was probably too scared to start on them because they loved pranks.

"Are you related to my godfather?" asked Draco curiously, his nose stuck in the air as usual. Coming back into the compartment and annoying them once more.

"Don't know, but I pity your godfather" smirked Harry.

"I'll make sure to tell him that," said Draco his nostrils flaring as his anger rose.

"You do that," said Zachary mused.

"Severus won't stand for this, he will punish you" said Draco sounding so sure of himself.

"Severus? What makes you think he is our father?" asked Severus.

"Because you look just like him" said Draco, sounding surer than he felt.

"Need to wait and see like everyone else" said Sev he liked confusing the boy. It made for some great entertainment.

"As if I want to know" said Draco faking disinterest.

"We know you do" they said together full blown smirk.

Growling Draco slammed the compartment shut, unable to believe those three had gotten under his skin. He wondered though as he went to his own compartment for the rest of the train ride, if they really were Severus' children.

If he had not been so into finding out if Severus did have children or if maybe they were just related he would have realized he had not bumped into Harry Potter. However, Harry Potter was the furthest from his mind.

The train ride finally came to an end, he now wasn't wondering who those three students were. Everyone was but they didn't realize the connection between Severus and the mysterious children.

Ron was the centre of attention, for the disappearance of his so called twin brothers. Ron was soaking it up, Molly was hysterical and Dumbledore was pensive. Other than the Order meeting no one had seen them at all.

Unfortunately the trio had to sit next to Ronald Weasley and Dean Thomas. In the carriage they had to endure Ron telling them tearfully that he missed his brothers.

"We think maybe Voldemort has them," said Ron.

"No!" said Thomas horrified.

"I don't know," said Ron softly.

"What happened? When was the last time you saw them?" asked Thomas, the trio perked up at that. They wanted to see how he would get out of this one.

"Don't know, probably since school finished" said Ron shrugging his shoulders.

"Seems to me you don't care for your brothers!" sneered Harry looking intently at Ronald Weasley.

"Who asked you? Who are you anyway? Do you know who I am?" asked Ron high and mighty.

"Ron Weasel, as for who we are no one you would know" sneered Harry.

"Weasel? This is Harry Potters best friend if you don't want to be on the wrong side of Harry Potter then I suggest you apologize" said Thomas.

"Apologize for what? Stating the truth" said Zachary.

"I will take you in a wizard duel in seconds" said Ron pulling out his wand.

"Look at the state of his clothes, he looks like he got that from the sewers" said Severus grimacing.

"Better poor than a stuck up posh bastard" said Thomas in Ron's defence.

"I happen to know my parents were married before I was born" said Zachary smugly.

"Yeah" said Harry, he had never felt this care-free before.

"He's just lost his brothers for fuck sake, at least show a shred of shame" said Thomas looking shocked, he couldn't believe they had gotten into an argument over something so silly.

"Never" snarled Harry.

"We are here bro, lets go" said Sev when he noticed the carriage halt at the steps of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I don't want to waste any more time here" said Harry.

"Come on we have people to see" said Zachary smirking.

-0

Zachary, Sev and Harry all ignored the stares they were getting from everyone. McGonagall was in and out telling them that the sorting hat would be ready momentarily. Finally the doors of the great hall opened for them, the others were all nervous but Harry, Zach and Sev were all getting butterfly's they were so excited they were almost jumping where they stood.

They walked in, they stood at the back they were much bigger than the first years so they couldn't even just hide behind them. They caught Dumbledore looking at them curiously, thankfully he didn't get a good look at them otherwise it would have been over Dumbledore would have known who they were immediately.

"Jamie Dunn" said McGonagall as the last one was called up, the first year put the hat on nervously and waited for the verdict. 'Ravenclaw' was yelled.

The girl seemed happy, jumping off she joined the rest of the first years at her new house. She seemed to get on with them all immediately; they must have sat together at the train.

"Zachary Snape" said McGonagall looking surprised.

Zach strutted forward; he smirked when Dumbledore dropped his goblet of pumpkin juice all over himself. Snickering he got under the hat and waited on his own verdict but he knew where he was going.

-Zachary Snape's POV- -

'Ah, finally ready to be yourself are you?' asked the sorting hat sounding happier.

'Yes' thought Zach knowing that the hat would hear him.

'Well you know where you belong, are you ready?' asked the hat.

'I am, put me where I belong. Put me in Slytherin" said Zach.

'Very well'

-End of Zachary's POV-

"BETTER BE SLYTHERIN" yelled the hat out loud for them all to hear.

Everyone gasped as Severus Snape clapped for the first time anyone could remember, a proud look on his face. Draco now had no doubt that these children were his godfathers, he was already thinking of ways to cause trouble.

Zach got up and sat at the Slytherin table, a space formed for them, Zach smirked perhaps being Severus' Snape's son and in Slytherin would have its advantages.

"Severus Snape" said McGonagall looking surprised.

It was Severus' turn.

- Sev's POV -

'Ah, finally sorting all those who fought me, I can sleep better at night from now on" said the hat, he was obviously very revealed to put them where they belonged and not when they wanted.

'Yes but hurry up. I do not want people thinking you are having trouble sorting me' said Sev.

'You're more like your father than you realize' said the hat sounding amused.

'And proudly' said Sev glowing inside, he was finally proud of a father, and had some money he could spend and some decent clothes.

'Very well' "Better be Slytherin!" yelled the hat.

Severus took the hat off and sat down next to his brother; he received the same treatment and thought pretty much the same as his brother. Being in Slytherin and Severus Snape's son was going to have its advantage.

"Harrison Snape" said McGonagall looking triply shocked; she could not believe she didn't know that Severus had children, never mind that they were coming to Hogwarts. She didn't remember signing their acceptance letters.

-Harry's POV -

'Ah Mr. Potter finally ready to agree with what I said?" said the sorting hat.

'Yes let me take the hat off first, I want to see Dumbledore's face' said Harry the smirk was clear in his voice.

'I will with one deal' said the hat.

'What?' asked Harry rolling his eyes.

'Turn me around as well, I've never seen Dumbledore shocked it's a sight I wouldn't miss for the world'

'Deal' laughed Harry dryly.

'Good'

"Better be Slytherin".

* * *

I think the hat is a bit of a Slytherin as well come to think of it! what did you think? glad they got put where they wanted? will i have dumbledore's reaction in the next chapter? R&R


	31. Chapter 31

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes**

**Chapter 31**

**Sorting of the Triplets and meeting the Headmaster **

* * *

Harry was watching Dumbledore standing proud and tall, a smirk on his new lips not that they had changed much. He had turned around with the hat in his hand raised high as if it was a human head from a horror film. Only there was no horror on this boy's face just a small teasing smirk. The strangest sight of all was the hat, if they had known any better - they would have said it was smirking as it formed the words of Harry Snape's new house. Of course Dumbledore knew who he was, and was completely shocked. He thought he had moulded Harry into a Gryffindor; here was the proof that he hadn't. Not only has he NOT gotten into Gryffindor but it was still a Slytherin to boot. Huffelpuff would have been better, and even worse he knew what potion Snape had made Harry take.

Everyone got too see a spectacular sight, Dumbledore dropping his goblet and all his masks. Shock and anger was the most prominent emotions on his face. Smirking Harry put the hat down and walked to the Slytherin bench and sat down next to his brothers. Who by the way had been enjoying the show their brother had just provided. They had known Harry was going to do something, if he could convince the hat to put him there he had said as he wandered off the platform.

The feast was one they remember, Albus Dumbledore had to come up with a reason as to why Harry Potter wasn't there. It was amusing to see Dumbledore coming up with something within just a few minutes. They had to admit they were genuinely surprised; the lie was actually credible none of he Death Eater children would be able to tell it wasn't true.

"Harry Potter will not be attending Hogwarts this year; he has decided to go into training with especially selected Auror's. I will of course keep his friends updated".

"Fred and George Weasley are missing, if you have any information on those two please do get in touch with me, through your head of house." finished Dumbledore. Looking a gentle scared humble Headmaster they all thought him to be - apart from the Slytherin's of course.

"Now let the feast begin" said Albus Dumbledore spreading his hands wide.

Shocked gasps penetrated the hall, all of them were shocked that Harry wasn't going to be there. Harry saw the Gryffindor's looked relieved. It hurt him that they would react like this, not as much as it would have a year ago though. His brothers placed their hands on his shoulders as their way of telling him they would support him always. Harry didn't realize they were relieved they wouldn't need to look Harry in the eye after doubting him yet again.

Others looked depressed that Fred and George were not going to be there merely for the fact that they played the greatest and funniest pranks. Lee looked very depressed; it seemed he really was a real friend. Zach and Sev sighed sadly looking at Lee Jordan…perhaps they could still talk to him through letter. The Quidditch team was the funniest…they looked befuddled; as if they had just been apparated to a time they didn't understand. The beaters and the seeker were gone, and they didn't know what they were going to do without their best players.

The three triplets dived into their dinner hungry; they had eaten a lot of crap on the way. They were now hungry for some decent food to eat; they loaded their plates with beef, potatoes, sweet-corn, carrots and Yorkshire pudding.

The Yorkshire puddings were big, they filled them to the brim and ate it all in one go. It was delicious, the gravy was dripping down their mouths, but they didn't care a swish of their wands sorted the problem.

"Are you Professor Snape's son's?" asked Nott curiously.

"What do you think?" asked Sev sarcasm lacing his voice, he sounding much like his father there that it was easy to see the stupidness of the question. They wanted to save as many Slytherin's as they could on the side though - which they were still trying to do. They weren't sure how they could get people knowing just who Tom Riddle was - but the triplets were sure something would come to them and hopefully soon.

"You look like him, sound like him, he cheered for you so I would say yes" said Nott sarcasm of his own in his voice.

"You are correct, this is my brother Harrison, but call him Harry, Severus and I am Zachary but call me Zach and my brother Sev" said Zach holding his hand out and shaking it with Nott's nodding his head in respect before going back to eating the rest of his chocolate pudding.

-0

"Severus bring the three of them to my office, immediately" said Dumbledore looking angry.

"Who?" asked Severus playing the fool he found it quite funny riling up Dumbledore…especially considering he knew what buttons to press now.

"You-Know-Who" snapped Dumbledore, angrily, knowing that Severus knew who he was talking about. It infuriated him when he saw Severus smirking! He was dead for sure; no Azkaban Dumbledore wanted to see him suffer for fifteen years more if he could make the sentence longer.

"I'm sorry the wards won't let him in!" smirked Severus. He wasn't going to be nice to him or make things easier for him. He had taken his children from him and gotten the Weasley's to take them in. He then played ignorant with them pretending he didn't know; that's what really set Severus off. It was the only way he could think Molly and Arthur would have ended up with them. Dumbledore he had trusted marginally, telling him about where he had put them in one conversation. It was the price he paid for trusting someone, and he swore never to do so again. Not with his children's lives anyway that is for sure. He had told Zach, Sev and Harry his suspicion and their Hatred for Albus Dumbledore was well and truly cemented.

"Bring Harry and your twins to my office now" said Dumbledore his face showing his anger but tone did not. Just in case there was anyone around to hear the voice, they would have run seeing the face. They were in the Great Hall still up at the head table so it wasn't a good thing for Dumbledore to loose his cool - his beloved students wouldn't recover from that.

"They are all my children Albus, no matter what you say or do" snapped Severus, he was finally breaking free of the control Dumbledore always liked to brag he had over him. He was no longer afraid of the old man now; he was in control of his own life and no one else. If he ended up in Azkaban? Fine he didn't care at least he would have went out like a Slytherin and not a Huffelpuff. What Harry said was true though, Dumbledore did need his spy and as long as he did his job he was fine.

"Fine, just bring them up" said Dumbledore his anger finally under control his face just a plain mask. Inwardly he was wondering how on earth he was going to be able to stop this. Snape had undone all his work on Harry, and he would need to start all over again. Perhaps another stint in the Ministry would do Harry some good. That was until he remembered it was no longer in his control and Dementors only guarded Azkaban. One was in the Ministry to kiss anyone and remained in a closet near to the courtrooms. It couldn't get out, unless it called by one man whose loyalties had been tested and were true.

"I will do," said Severus, knowing it was a demand and not a request. Might as well get it over with now and let his children settle in. It was going to be weird for them being in Slytherin no matter what - they had been Gryffindor's. Slytherin was a complete different world from Gryffindor.

"Good" said Dumbledore getting up and immediately leaving the great hall wondering when things had gotten beyond his control. Oh he remembered when Severus had discovered that Harry had been mistreated. He went up to his office to wait on them; he didn't know he was in for a long wait.

-0

"To my new Slytherin's, welcome to Slytherin house, I am your head of house, if you need anything come to me. You must be warned however, that people are prejudice against this house, this includes some of the staff so please do not try and fight them when they seem unfair." explained Severus.

"Why didn't your children come to Hogwarts when they were eleven?" asked a curious student.

Zach, Sev, and Harry were all starting their fifth year. Sev and Zach wanted the chance to do their owls better and under their real names. Well Severus had been the one to want them to do it; they had agreed knowing their father only had their best interests. Plus with their feelings changing towards pranks…it was a good idea. Sev and Zach weren't sure what they wanted to do but they do know what they DIDN'T want to do.

"Because I did not know of their existence" said Severus truthfully.

This surprised his students but they accepted it none the less. Nodding they remained seated wondering when they would be allowed to go. Harry with a much put on sigh sat down waiting on his father. Once the students were all gone, he finally spoke.

"Zachary, Severus, Harrison, please follow me" said Severus gesturing them to come.

"Enjoy the rest of the night children, remember and sleep for tomorrow will be a busy day. No doubt you will be piled with homework" said Severus nodding at them, his way of telling them they are free to go as he could see them all blindly trying to eavesdrop in the shadows. They faded away and didn't say sorry just like any Slytherin would.

-0

"Where are we going?" asked Zach.

"Dumbledore's office" sighed Harry without doubt.

"Indeed" said Severus, not surprised that Harry knew. Harry was smarter than he let on; either that or he was just a good guesser. He was tempted to believe Harry was smart, and just liked to hide it to stop drawing attention to himself. He was beginning to think he should have demanded Harry to do his best in his exams. Perhaps the time would come where he would.

Mind you it wouldn't take a genius to realize that Dumbledore would summon them as soon as he knew. The walk to Dumbledore's office lasted a good ten minutes, they were all just content to walk in a quiet slow motion seeing if they could get any slower.

"Enter" said Dumbledore his voice grandfatherly as always.

The sight that met their eyes surprised them; they expected Dumbledore but not Arthur and Molly Weasley as well. The four of them knew what Dumbledore was going to try and do immediately. They were ready for it, which was a good thing. Trying to bring in the loyalty and play at their heartstrings - Dumbledore was going way below the belt.

"Fred, George do you realize how much you scared us!" bellowed Molly as soon as she caught sight of her children.

"That isn't our name" said Zach.

"Our names are Zach and Sev" said Sev looking disappointedly at the two people who had raised them.

"Harry what has he done to you? What have you done to them all?" said Molly looking ready to burst into tears. These three children were hers; she had practically raised them and adopted them into her family. She was just about to turn on Severus when Harry finally spoke. Ignoring Dumbledore's twinkling eyes in the background, he wouldn't win and he would see that stupid twinkle

"He's done more than any of you ever have" said Harry adamantly. He was speaking to Dumbledore as well, and saw him puff up indignantly. He could hardly believe what Harry Potter was say, and after everything he had done and let the boy of with? He was furious indeed.

"How can you say that Harry? Haven't they been like a mother and father to you?" said Dumbledore looking at Harry in disappointment. This was more for Harry than the Weasley twins if he was honest; Harry was his main tool not the twins.

"A while ago I would have agreed now that I know what a real family is like I am disagreeing" said Harry.

"Too true" sighed Sev sadly he had never fitted in with his brothers and sisters and now he knew why.

"We adopted you, cared for you when your father abandoned you and this is how it's going to be?" asked Molly sadly tears trailing down her plump face. She looked ready to fall apart; Arthur just looked at the twins and Harry in shocked silence.

"He abandoned us because he loved us," said Zach defending his father immediately.

"Then why didn't he come and get you?" snapped Molly. Of course she had hoped Severus Snape wouldn't come for them, but she knew she had to do the right thing and had told Albus. As the years passed he didn't demand them, she felt relieved and she had decided to give them the potion again and they would be done the wiser. She hadn't and didn't want them to know they had been adopted and with Albus agreeing with her she just went along with it. Plus if Severus didn't want them then it wasn't going to be any skin of his nose.

"He didn't know you had us, he has spent years looking for us" protested Sev on behalf of their father who was staring at Dumbledore in sadness. It was as if Severus Snape had just had all his worst fears confirmed.

"What? Of course he did, me and Arthur told Albus!" snapped Molly in agitation.

"He didn't tell me, I've been looking for them since Voldemort was defeated by Harry first time around" said Severus sadness deep within his onyx eyes. Not just because what Albus had done but because Molly had done the right thing but trusted the wrong person - much like he had done.

"Albus!" said Molly rounding on him.

"I did it for their own good," defended Dumbledore, every time he did something it always seemed to come back on him! Nothing went his way these days damn it all to hell.

"What?" asked Molly in disbelief.

"They deserved a better life than he could have given them" said Dumbledore.

"And we could? We loved them yes but if Severus had known they would have been better looked after. He was their father! Nothing and nobody had that right to decide!" snapped Molly looking appalled. As much as she hated to admit it, Severus would have been a better parent than them. He had money that they didn't, he may appeared cold and aloof but she wasn't blind she could see the changes to Harry and it had only been one summer. Not just physically, but emotionally as well, he also had the nicest robes she had seen Harry wearing on.

"I'm glad you agree, I'm sorry but I want to stay with my real father, our real father now. We are grateful for everything you have done. Apart from the fact you were stealing from Harry" said Sev.

"Harry agreed to give us that money, he knew how we were struggling" said Molly rolling her eyes as if she had just figured something out. This had been why the twins had taken everything and left? Over such a small misunderstanding? Silly boys.

"He didn't know" said Zach, wondering how many times he was going to have to say that in one night.

"Harry are you going to let the wizarding world suffer because you want a family?" asked Dumbledore suddenly out of the blue, he had to change the subject and try and pick up where he had meant to. Harry had to come back to him; he was the only one who was powerful enough to teach Harry. Then once he was trained he would rain all the glory for training the boy who lived.

"What?" asked Harry utterly gobsmacked, Dumbledore expected him to give up his family? Just because the wizarding world would suffer. Dumbledore thought that Harry was shocked that Dumbledore would suggest such a thing to him of all people. Dumbledore never could see what was right in front of him, not even something that was lost to him either.

"Voldemort will eventually attack the school, thinking you aren't in it, is this what you want? For people to suffer because you want something?" asked Dumbledore thinking he still had control over the young man. Trying to convince Harry to go back to being his true self, he didn't know much about potions but he assumed it was reversible.

"People can suffer; I've had enough of doing what's best for them! Fuck the lot of them it's my turn to be happy for once" snapped Harry. The world had asked too much of him, loosing his parents, then being constantly hounded and hated by everyone for things outside of his control.

"Fifty points from Slytherin, for your language" said Dumbledore his voice cool and hard. Wondering if this was where Harry would protest and fight then give in? Honestly it was getting old this. He knew Harry would give in; he wouldn't want his family in danger.

"Take as many as you want, I don't care you won't manipulate me back into being your hero" said Harry adamantly. His brothers were standing at each of his sides and supporting him. His father was standing at his back, he wasn't touching him but you couldn't miss he was there giving Harry all the comfort he needed.

"I see what Sirius meant, you have truly changed" said Dumbledore, he was clutching at straws trying to change Harry's mind. Surely, Harry would have at least forgiven Sirius by now…after all when Ronald and Harry had fallen out it didn't last long. Harry was a hero he wasn't allowed grudges and he had made sure of it. The forgiving little sod, but it hadn't mattered when it was important for believing he had killed his Aunt and Uncle at the end of term.

"I don't care about Sirius" said Harry; he had until he realized that Sirius only liked him because he was James Potter's son. Which had taken Sirius being a bastard at the trial. Even under glamour which by the way it wasn't a good one to begin with. He had recognized him - he knew those eyes anywhere and he had missed them. He had been relieved until he heard what was said then he knew he would never trust him again.

"He was there for you when Severus here was calling you all the names under the sun" spat Dumbledore. Molly and Arthur had left; they had been unable to stay. They were wracked with guilt over not just telling Severus themselves. Dumbledore had done the most despicable thing in the Weasley's opinion.

"Which you could have stopped at a moments notice" said Harry right back.

"I tried to get him to stop, nothing would stop him" said Dumbledore looking sad. He seemed to forget Harry knew everything now; then again he seemed to forget everything he conveniently didn't want to know. Harry felt his father inhale sharply at the blunt lie, Harry wasn't really in any mood to see his father best Dumbledore so he quickly replied.

"You told him to treat me like scum, how lower can you get than lying to my face? With the man you are accusing of standing behind you?" said Harry shaking his head looking at his Headmaster in disgust eye to eye so Dumbledore know probably for the first time ever.

This stunned Dumbledore, Severus had covered every part of it, there was no way this young man would buy any of his lies. There went any hopes and chances of getting the young man back in Gryffindor. He would have to think of something, perhaps make it look like Voldemort had tried to get into the school or something? He would need to think long and hard. Something that would convince Harry of everything despite what he had been told.

"If that's all Albus?" asked Severus smirking.

"Yes, tomorrow come up and see me, we will work out if your position should be terminated" said Dumbledore his face showing he wasn't kidding. So he was threatening to withdraw his offer of support if he was caught as spy. From either the Ministry or Voldemort, the chances of him surviving Voldemort was slim but the Ministry was actually quite good these days. Severus really didn't want to take any chances; Crouch had been supposedly good at his job. Yet Sirius Black had been sentenced to twelve years in Azkaban so no way hoes eye. Dumbledore really hated anyone getting anything over him, especially people he saw as owing him

"If he does, we go with him" said Zach simply. Sev nodded his head that he too would do the same thing.

Dumbledore just shrugged he couldn't care less about the twins.

"I will also and it is not a threat, it's a promise" finished Harry grimly he had expected something like this. However, he knew Dumbledore would back off if he threatened to leave. Dumbledore was desperate and he was making mistakes and saying stupid remarks as if he wasn't thinking this through. Which was becoming increasingly obviously, to the four Snape's in the room that this was the case.

"Very well," said Dumbledore knowing he was fighting a loosing battle. Once again he couldn't help but think when he had lost control of this conversation…it didn't dawn on him that he had never had control of it in the first place.

"If that's all goodnight Headmaster" said Sev leaving, his brothers and Father following - not far behind. Leaving a very shocked, angry and depressed Albus Dumbledore. Who could not believe he had been outed by three teenagers and Severus Snape. He had never been bested at his manipulations before. He needed to do something extreme, something most people definitely wouldn't approve of but desperate times call for desperate measures - he needed Harry Potter. He just wished those slimy Dursley's had still been alive - if they had perhaps he would already have control of the boy and his vaults.

* * *

Even more shocking truths! Molly and Arthur didnt know...that Severus didnt know...horrific circle...I do give her a horrific ending...she doesnt exactly deserve it lol oh well never mind what did you think of that? will dumbledore continue on regardless of what's been said? R&R


	32. Chapter 32

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes**

**Chapter 32**

**Meeting Sirius and Remus in the Headmaster's office **

* * *

School had been started back up four months the Death Eater Slytherin's were cool with them. They were really nice once you actually got over their seemingly prejudice against Muggle Born's. It seemed that was really the cementing foundation that had most Slytherin's going to Voldemort. They believed the Muggle Born's were destroying their world, they conceded the fact that you needed new blood sometimes but before long they felt all pure blood etiquette and traditions were going to be instinct. Harry felt torn, he could see it from their point of view but then he hated all things that made up Voldemort.

The only other thing Harry had noticed was the looks of masked awe following him around the dungeons. He also noticed that the Slytherin's were very careful not to touch him. It was just him he noticed they weren't as bad with Zach and Sev. He had been hurt and very wary in case they were going to jump him that was until the three of them figured out why. Severus confirmed it Severus didn't look any happier about it than them. What they didn't know was that Severus had to stop himself killing Voldemort for the way he was talking about his son. It's not like he could shut him out, after all he had been moved up as his right hand man. He was further up the ranks than Bella Lestrange and that was saying something, she was Voldemort's loyalist and sadistic follower. Most people would see it is an honour but Severus didn't - far from it. The questions Voldemort asked about his son made him want to claw his ears out rather than listen to that. It was the hardest thing he had done since killing his wife Samantha to answer those questions as any loyal Death Eater would with smug satisfaction. So yes,

Voldemort had already warned his Death Eaters who in turned had warned their children. So with a resigned sigh he went on his way it was much better than the alternative. The thought of actually being anywhere near Voldemort was disgusting. He wondered silently how Voldemort will react when he finds out the one he seems to lust after (he refused to think Voldemort could possibly love) was his hated enemy Harry Potter.

Most Teachers were fine, but as Severus had said at the welcoming feast some were prejudice. Only one teacher seemed to be getting to Harry although he was doing his best not to show it. Easier said than done in times like these. McGonagall was the one being really unfair on Harry it was obvious she had been told. Harry was really getting angry, if Dumbledore thought he was winning he had another thing coming. The fact she also stole from him rubbed him the wrong way even more. Unfortunately for him, Madam Bones had gotten back and McGonagall had been unaware it was Harry's money. As had the others, but they had come rather than being taken with force. Questioned willing under Veritaserum and proved they hadn't done anything wrong. Only one who really had known was Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron although they hadn't been put under Veritaserum. They were still under age after all, and unless the crime was very bad they couldn't use it.

Harry had been told to go to the Headmaster's office once again a couple of days before Christmas holidays. He had found Sirius and Remus there. Dumbledore eyes had been sparkling in triumph he thought he had won this round. Harry just silently scoffed, he was well aware that Dumbledore would try something again. He had warned his father and brothers just in case, Dumbledore had gotten incredibly smug over the next week so he had expected this. So he didn't even twitch when the office revealed those three men honestly Dumbledore was clasping at straws here.

"Black, Lupin" said Harry curtly.

"Harry! We are working on getting Grimmauld Place fixed up and were wondering if you would like to move in with us when it happens" said Remus softly. So much regret in his voice and eyes Harry was inclined to believe it was genuine. Harry knew it was hard for werewolves to hold down proper jobs. It didn't give Lupin the right to steal from him though and there would be no forgiving and forgetting.

Sirius looked up with a pleading look in his eyes.

"No thanks" said Harry.

He saw Dumbledore's eyes go glacial, he was obviously not happy with the outcome. Harry didn't think he could take any more of this shit; he was going to speak to his father and tonight. He was sick and tired of Dumbledore's games. He just wanted peace and quiet to enjoy Hogwarts, he smirked grimly when he thought about what he did. He had made sure as Heir of Merlin that no one that knew who he had been born as, couldn't talk about it. He had no doubt others would have tried to have him exposed. He knew Dumbledore would have tried the same as well, eventually when it became apparent he wouldn't get him either way.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, you either go…" said Dumbledore.

"Or what?" interrupted Harry, he was by himself and had no one to back him up. This was his chance to let Dumbledore know, alone or not he wasn't going to be manipulated again.

"I will tell the Wizarding world who you are" he finished seriously.

"Then I will leave," said Harry his face showing nothing but anger at the old man. He hid a smirk at the thought of Dumbledore actually trying to tell anyone who he was.

"I will make sure we find you and put a spell on you to stop you leaving," the old man shot back.

"Then I will just let Voldemort kill me," snapped Harry. He was serious about not letting Dumbledore rule his life any longer. If it meant killing himself to be free of him then so be it. He could only hope his family would survive.

"You wouldn't not with you having a family" said Dumbledore eyes twinkling brightly. Remus was frowning at Dumbledore and Sirius was putting Dumbledore's twinkle to shame. Thinking Harry most definitely would give in to Dumbledore's demands. It was as if Sirius knew something Harry didn't and it put him instantly on guard.

"Try me old man, it will be worth dying when this world realizes they were relying on a child to save them all" snapped Harry, he was getting so wound up. It was all thanks to his Occlumency shields that nothing had blown up in the office. Which he knew no doubt about it that Dumbledore knew about, he had tried and failed to get into his mind and memories.

"Are you willing to let your mothers sacrifice be in vain?" said Remus wide eyed his voice full of the shock he could feel.

"She would be happy now that I have had a family, and sad that she would not be apart of it. Thanks to the lot of you making her marry James Potter. You killed her then, Voldemort only killed an unhappy woman, who's only thing in life keeping her alive was her son. So excuse me, no I do not think my mother would be unhappy" snapped Harry.

"I knew your mother, she loved James," protested Remus.

"You can lie all you want but I've got pictures, I saw the proof with my own eyes" snapped Harry.

"Come in Severus" said Dumbledore then someone tapped the door.

"Dad," said Harry walking right over.

"You are to go with them," said Severus his eyes not quite meeting his.

"What?" said a shocked Harry he couldn't believe this was happening, what had Dumbledore done to him? He needed his brothers because he could feel his shields slipping and his magic starting to react. His worst nightmares were coming to life in front of him. If his dad didn't want him…he wasn't seventeen and would have to go with them when school finished. Betrayal slammed into him, his green eyes flashed almost violently.

"I don't want you, just go with them Harry, I was just making sure you were trained to defeat Voldemort." sneered Severus.

"I won't believe it" said Harry standing back in horror. He needed his brothers; he could feel himself starting to hyperventilate.

"Believe it" sneered Severus.

Harry felt tears coming into his eyes, he didn't let them fall. Sirius came over and attempted to cuddle him. Batting him away, Harry ran from the room. His heart felt like it had been crushed and the only thing keeping him alive was his bodily functions. He wasn't looking where he was going; tears were blinding him as he let them fall now. He needed his brothers; he was so intent on running towards the dungeons he collided with someone. Breathing heavily, he was about to just run past them when the voice made him stop. It was his dad's voice and it was so different from the sneering voice he had heard just seconds before. There was no way his dad could have managed to beat him here and not be out of breath. Which was what he was, his heart was hammering in his chest so loudly he wondered how others couldn't hear it.

"Harry" said Severus a frown marring his usually passive features.

"Dad?" said Harry looking confused.

"What's the matter son?" asked Severus getting them both up where Harry had knocked them down. He could tell immediately something was wrong, his son's heart was pounding a mile a minute. Had he been chased? If so why wasn't anyone coming? Had Voldemort demanded his son? He hoped not or the game was up. He was breathing heavily and crying, it wasn't something Severus had seen a lot, Harry seen it as a weakness thanks to the Dursley's so long of having his tears sneered at and being told he was a baby was deeply engraved in him. There had been nothing Severus could do about it; he had tried to have Harry grieve for Cedric Diggory but no such luck.

"Where did you come from?" asked Harry wiping the tears away and almost seemed desperate for Severus to answer such an innocent sounding question.

"Down the stairs, I've been called I'm just going to tell the Headmaster" said Severus. "Now what's the matter?" he didn't care if he was late for a meeting, even if it entailed a Crucio for him. His son came first, Voldemort be damned.

Harry just turned and ran; Severus was left to run to keep up with him. Severus was hissing at his son to slow down, and try and failed to get an answer. That was until Harry slammed the door open, and he saw a sight of his nightmares. Himself poly juiced. He had a sinking feeling he knew what had just occurred, he needed to be more careful from now on. Leaving hairs lying around, he always washed out his cups, made sure nothing ended up with his magic. His hair, he had never considered to be in danger. Now he had to add hair to the list, he was a very alert and weary man. He saw Sirius and whoever it was poly juiced as him, talking and getting on seemingly well he shuddered at that. He would never be on good terms with Sirius Black and he didn't like what he was suspecting Dumbledore had tried with his son.

"What did you do?" snarled Severus angrily, not even looking less intimidating when Harry practically moulded himself to his side. He just placed a claming hand on his son's back. Rubbing soothing circles, he still glared at the three stunned men. Well that plan had obviously well and truly back fired, they expected Harry to go missing for the day. Have Severus come in and Obliviate him and make sure Harry thought it was real. That's where Dumbledore had doubts; he knew just how good at protecting his mind Severus was. He had always wondered if it would work however, he was up to try anything - he needed Harry Bloody Potter and hated that little fact. Not just because he would kill Voldemort, but because of the fame it would bring him and the money he desperately needed. He had lived an extravagant life, and he had not two Knuts to rub together anymore. A few Order members had left, not wanting the danger it entail without the money for reassurances. If anything happened to them their families would be alright.

"You said you didn't want me, that you were only using me to train me to kill Voldemort" said Harry tears rolling down his face were being soaked by Severus' cloak. He had felt his heart shatter in that very room seconds ago. Hurt, confusion and betrayal now he was just stunned that Dumbledore could stoop so low. It shouldn't have surprised him, really it shouldn't have.

"You know this to be untrue I would never have adopted you if that were the case. Now come on little one come on stop the tears and don't let them get to you" whispered Severus into his son's ear giving him courage and strength

Harry did just that. Unfolding himself from Severus he stood proudly beside his father. His father wiped away the few remaining tears and cleared his face with a flick of his wand. His clothes were given a swish, and he nodded his head. Now it looked like nothing had happened, Harry would have been furious that his dad was taking it so well, if wasn't for the fact he could feel his father trembling in suppressed anger beside him.

"Just what do you think you were doing Dumbledore?" snarled Harry's father stalking closer his black eyes flashing dangerously. Even Dumbledore was immediately wary he hadn't seen Severus this furious, ever.

"Uh…Severus?" said Dumbledore wide eyed, giving a whole new meaning to the old saying 'a Rabbit caught in the headlights'. It didn't take long for Poly Juice potion to wear off. Just as it was wearing off Sirius Black disappeared, Harry knew immediately and practically breathed the words to Severus. "Time turner" he was correct of course, Severus noticed the chain around Sirius (who had changed from Poly Juice potion) and knew his son was right. He didn't have to wonder how Harry would know, after all Harry had told him everything. All about his years at the Dursley's his years at Hogwarts and how he felt.

"That's right, now are you going to explain why you want my son to think I don't want him? What were you hoping to accomplish? Apart from Harry running away and never returning?" snarled Severus his voice even more quiet and deadly than ever. He decided not to mention trying to turn Black insane by using a time-turner that would make Dumbledore think he cared.

"He wouldn't have run he knows he has a duty" said Sirius.

"That's were you are wrong, Mutt. My son knows he doesn't have to save your sorry hides. Keep this up and we will leave and go to America, just remember this old man you lot need Harry but Harry doesn't need any of you." sneered Severus. His last threat was a warning and he stared Dumbledore right in the eye without shields letting Dumbledore realize just HOW serious he was.

"Voldemort would kill you though the mark" said Dumbledore, "So you can't get away from him until he dies".

"What?" said Harry wide eyed.

"Calm down Harry" muttered Severus seeing the rising panic in Harry's eyes.

"Let me see it, now" said Harry using his leader voice.

Severus knew he wouldn't get out of this room without his son seeing his mark. Groaning Dumbledore was really pushing his buttons tonight. Pulling up his sleeve he laid the Dark Mark bare for all to see.

Harry brought his fathers hand to himself, touching it he winced as it pulsed in pain on his forehead. After a few seconds he closed his eyes and thought. Dumbledore seemed desperate to get to Harry, as if he knew what Harry could do to the mark. Harry just had them bound to their seats before they could move. He was the Heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor and had control of Hogwarts.

"What does this mark do?" asked Harry directing his question to his father.

"Just summons us" said Severus.

"Do you know there are two loyalty spells on that mark? As well as one that stops your magic?" said Harry looking angry and wary. His father was obviously really powerful, he was suddenly wary at the power struggle between two men that Severus had to endure.

"That bastard stopped my full potential?" said Severus shocked, and angered beyond reason. Grinding his teeth, Severus wanted to scream at the injustice of the world but he did nothing.

"I can get rid of it for you; the loyalty spells aren't just from Voldemort though…. They are Dumbledore's" said Harry coolly, he remembered the colour of Dumbledore's magic as he had seen it surrounding Privet Drive for years without knowing what he was seeing.

"Take them off" snapped Severus grinding his teeth in pure anger. Sirius was surprised that none of the teeth caved in with that grind it sounded painful. Sirius sighed in defeat; he was obviously never going to gain custody of his lover's son. James would be so disappointed in him, he had promised Sirius to make sure Severus Snape did not end up with his son. Now look! He had failed and he hated that the last thing James asked him was unfulfilled.

Harry did as he was told; wanting to at least calm his father down before he tried anything stupid. Putting his magic into the mark he concentrated on getting the magic to untangle. It took nine seconds before it begun unwinding; they had been there that long. Once they were unwound it was much easier to get rid of them. One by one they all disappeared thanks to Harry's magic; by the look of it the loyalty spells had long ago stopped working. Otherwise Severus wouldn't have been able to do half the things he had done.

"That's them gone" said Harry opening his eyes panting it had taken a lot out of him.

Just then his scar burst open, and he didn't know he had fallen to the floor in utter agony. Severus went down with him; covering his mark he ripped his robe and put the robe over Harry's now visible scar. Only thanks to the fact it was bleeding, otherwise the scar was still not there. Just outlined in blood before it disappeared followed by even more blood. Severus held the cloak against Harry's forehead tightly.

"Fight it Harry," soothed Severus into Harry's ear.

He continued screaming for a good five minutes; even Dumbledore was looking down concerned. More concerned about his hero than anything else probably. Finally Harry stopped screaming, and stopped moving. Severus wiped the blood from his forehead, gave his son a pain relieving potion out to heal the wound. Even with the potion gone the invisible scar continued to ooze blood for a good five minutes. Finally it seemed his forehead was once again unblemished, the scar finally closing. Severus was rather worried nothing like that had ever happened before.

"Are you ok?" asked Severus when Harry opened his eyes.

"Yeah, he's attacking in broad day light" croaked Harry, feeling light-headed so continued to sit there. Letting his fathers hands sooth his forehead and thread through his hair in his usual manner of comforting him. He banished the bloodied rags, Harry grinned weakly in thanks he didn't like things having his blood on them. Not since he had brought Voldemort back, and it just been worse when Voldemort calmly walked into the place where he had been forced to grow up. Which by the way was supposed to be protected against anything wishing him harm. Lot of good it did him, but he didn't dwell on that too much. He was in too much pain to even want to think about the Dursley's not with his dad helping him. It felt so good, no matter how much time passed he still loved his father caring for him. He still wondered why Ron Weasley would be embarrassed by this love, the affection the feeling it produced in you.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Remus confused and concerned. Too bad Remus couldn't really think for himself, otherwise he might have been in for a fighting chance. He let Sirius and Dumbledore guild him and well see where that had gotten him. No one answered his questions, Dumbledore had finally been able to move; and move he did straight over to two men who probably hated him more than anything else.

"You saw something?" asked Dumbledore immediately coming over. This was what Dumbledore had been waiting for, visions now that was perfect he will one day be able to end the war with such a thing. He, now more than ever to get Harry Potter back within his grasp.

-Dumbledore's POV -0

'I can't loose my pawn, not if he is getting visions even with Snape teaching him occlumency it would help me win this war,' I thought as I knelt down next to Harry and Snape.

"What did you see?" I asked him sounding urgent and impatient as I actually felt.

"Nothing much, all I know is that he is attacking somewhere" said Harry.

'Maybe not as valuable as I thought either that or he is not telling me, would he do that? Risk lives? No he wouldn't' he thought to himself.

"He said I've to go with Remus and Black or he's going to tell everyone who I am" said Harry remembering the earlier conversation. He flushed darkly when Harry admitted their earlier actions.

"Then let him, I'm not ashamed Harry" said Severus. Oh he knew what Harry had done - Dumbledore wouldn't be able to however they had parts to play right here in Dumbledore's office.

"Really?" said Harry a big grin on his face, it seems along with his tears his confidence had left him.

"I will always want you Harry, I will Always love you never think I'm in my right mind if I say otherwise." said Severus softly.

"I want to sleep" groaned Harry, his exhaustion evident for all to see.

"I will see you tomorrow Albus, hope and pray that I will not bring the Minister Bones with me" said Severus lifting his son up and leaving Dumbledore to stew in the threat. His son snuggled into him; he had to fight the smile on his face. It wouldn't do well if someone saw it; they would think he was going soft. He still took points off; he was still the most hated professor in school. However, he was thankful his children didn't take the blunt of it. It seemed Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger didn't know who Harry was. The truly believed that Harry was somewhere else, Dumbledore had not bothered to tell them. He couldn't have Ronald Weasley being the idiot he was and telling everyone. Fortunately or unfortunately Dumbledore told Molly and Arthur before Harry asked for the Merlin order to be put into action. They had been insufferable since the beginning of the year; Severus took a great deal of satisfaction in giving them detentions all year. Hermione had been in tears she had never any detentions before now she had enough to blotch her perfect record.

* * *

Oooo Dumbledore truly went too far this time! and the shits about to hit the fan...will dumbledore be fired? or will he just bring Minister Bones into the Hogwarts? R&R


	33. Chapter 33

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes**

**Chapter 33**

**Conversations and Plans Of Action **

* * *

"What happened?" asked Zach as soon as he saw his father bringing their brother into the room. Not only in his arms but he looked exhausted possibly even asleep but Zach couldn't see for sure from here. He didn't shout but he looked anxiously at his father for an answer.

"Dumbledore happened" snarled Severus putting an exhausted Harry on the couch. He then threw one of his many green fluffy throws over him and cuddled him in. Transfiguring a bit of the couch into a pillow, sighing in relief when Harry didn't wake up. His son was exhausted, not just magically but emotionally as well.

"What did he try now?" asked Sev indignantly.

"Used poly-juice" bit out Severus angrily pacing his floors wondering what he should do.

Neither Zach nor Sev needed to use their head much; they already knew what Dumbledore attempted. Shaking their head in anger, on behalf of their brother they looked ready to create a war all on their own. They silently wondered if this would knock their brother's confidence in himself down another notch.

"We aren't staying here anymore" snapped Zach.

"I don't want to either" said Harry wakening up, hearing Zach's last declaration knowing his dad had explained everything he put his two Knuts worth in.

"Why don't we just get rid of Dumbledore?" suggested Sev right now that looked very appealing.

"We can't do that, that's just inviting Voldemort to attack" Severus admitted grudgingly. He hated admitting it but there was nothing to be done, Dumbledore truly was the reason Hogwarts was safe. For some weird reason Voldemort feared Dumbledore.

"Maybe that will just work" said Harry looking up surprising them all.

"Nice he's gone crazy" said Zach.

"Explain" said Severus, knowing Harry would at least want to share his idea. After so long of not being able to speak out at the Dursley's he loved explaining things. So Severus had come to realize as they spent their nights in front of the fire. A tradition they had continued even when they got two new members in their family.

"We get rid of Dumbledore, then put someone that Voldemort isn't afraid of, he will attack the school" said Harry.

"Yeah, and get everyone killed" said Zach.

"No. We get Severus teaching Defence, someone else teaching potions, someone good that will teach them what they need to know. Severus can teach us what we need to know, everyone what they need to know and try and help the Slytherin's. We wont have long so we need to show everyone spells quickly that will help them, shield charms and charms that will hurt Death Eaters badly in the fight even if they are just going to stun them in the end. Voldemort could attack quickly, and I'm going to remove the mark from dads arm so he cannot be hurt" explained Harry quickly.

"Sounds reasonable, but won't Voldemort be suspicious?" asked Sev.

"So what? He won't have control over dad…let Voldemort think what he wants" shrugged Harry. "Time is up for playing games…I just want to stop having to worry…have Voldemort gone and Dumbledore and be the fifteen year old I want to be" explained Harry sadly.

"I will be teaching defence to Slytherin's who will go out there and join the Death Eaters too" said Severus looking worried for his sons and for his Slytherin's. He always felt a pang of sadness whenever his Slytherin's joined. His thoughts were basically…if I had just told them the truth about him perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. They wouldn't have joined him and they would be safe. Maybe Harry was right to do things this way; after all he seemed to have extraordinary luck.

"How could I help my Slytherin's without them knowing?" asked Severus

After a few minutes looking deep in thought.

"Easily, have the Potions teacher tell them all, about Voldemort being a Muggle born, a father that was a Muggle" said Harry thoughtfully.

"That could work but that's finding someone that willing to do that, they are putting their life at risk" said Severus.

"Is Tonks on my side?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, at least we think so" said Sev confused with the change of subject.

"Right, get her here, she can change into a man and take over potions" said Harry.

"She's a clumsy fool" said Severus; wide eyed he didn't want her near his lab! It wouldn't survive.

"No I think she does that on purpose! Haven't you noticed?" said Harry looking gobsmacked that they had not realized this. He remembered Tonk's being one of his watchers when he had been in the Ministry. It was only then the Dementors went away fully. She was very powerful, and someone as powerful as that shouldn't and couldn't possibly be that clumsy. Not only had he noticed that but the fact she was a shape shifter, her hair had been a different colour all the time, and she had made funny faces at him. Trying and failing to cheer him up, he didn't know what it was called and he never asked.

"As if someone would purposely fall over all the time" scoffed Zach.

"She realized that it was the only time that she would get any attention" said Harry softly. He had a far away look in his eyes, remembering the times he had incurred the wrath of his Aunt and Uncle just so he could get a single bit of attention. Being kept in the cupboard was so lonely all the time, usually it was for weeks on end. When he finally did get back out and they ignored him he usually did something. He had been very young then and silly.

"So now we have a Potions Professor, how was she at Potions?" asked Harry curiously.

"Surprisingly well" admitted Severus softly. He had seen the far away look in his sons eyes. He knew what he was thinking about; he knew everything there was to know about Harry Potter and the life he had lived until Severus had taken him.

"Then let's get the plan in action, first we need Tonks' permission then we can go to Minister Bones let her know we might need Auror's now lets get some sleep. Tomorrow we are going to stick together like glue!" said Harry adamantly.

"Agreed" said Severus after what happened today he was not leaving Harry's side. He hadn't answered his summons; he would never know what Voldemort had wanted. He felt the mark become infective when Harry's magic had touched it. It was as if something so Dark couldn't work after being touched by one so light.

"We just staying here then?" asked Sev he didn't want to go back down to the rooms in Slytherin. It was cold, much colder than they were used to. No wonder their father had made them buy slippers, dressing robe and a few throws. There was a fire, but it was in the actual common room not their dorms.

"Why not, just create some beds in the room, I will see you all in the morning" said Severus, he knew they didn't need his help and would just be offended, or embarrassed to receive it. It was the only down side to having a family so late in life...his teenage children didn't need help nor want it. Well apart from Harry, he was the neediest of the three. He craved affection and comfort in a way that reminded Severus of a toddler. Unlike Zach and Sev they had grown up getting too much of it from Molly Weasley.

"I'm going to send a message to Tonks, asking her too meet us tomorrow" said Harry who was still dead on his feet. Thankfully there was plenty of stuff of his here, writing what he needed and signing it regretfully as Harry Potter before giving it to Hedwig, who was charmed to look like a barn owl to everyone.

"I'm going to bed" said Zach yawning.

"Me too, you best hurry up you need sleep as well" said Sev.

"I'll be there in a minute" said Harry.

"I'll get a bed ready for you" said Zach.

-0

The next morning they got up and walked to breakfast, Dumbledore was there smug and smiling as ever. Harry and the others didn't even bat an eyelash. However, they did smirk at him, wiping the smile of his face. Worry floated over his face for a couple of minutes before it was replaced by his twinkling eyes. They knew deep down that Dumbledore was so sure of himself that he didn't think they would do anything.

Well he was in for a sore surprise, well they hoped anyway.

"Where are you meeting him?" asked Severus, he didn't say her or Tonks just in case Dumbledore was overhearing the conversation.

"Yeah," said Harry just as softly.

"When?" whispered Severus so quietly that Dumbledore wouldn't ever hear.

"He's coming in three minutes" whispered Harry right back.

Tonks was coming in three minutes; they curtly finished their breakfast before they were off meeting Tonk's in the tunnel between Honeydukes and Hogwarts.

* * *

Finally Plans are in motion to bring down Voldemort will harry survive both voldemort's battle and dumbledore's manipulation? will his family survive? or will Severus loose a son? R&R


	34. Chapter 34

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes **

**Chapter 34**

**Getting Help For The Slytherin's Before It's Too Late **

* * *

"Tonks, we need your help" said Harry as soon as he saw her coming.

"Harry?" asked Tonks her voice was full of hope as she walked further in. she was confused though, last time she had seen him he hadn't looked like that. Then again he hadn't looked much like anything living; perhaps Snape had done good for Harry.

"It's me" said Harry softly.

"Oh, Harry I'm so sorry! I didn't know" said Tonks her eyes filling with tears of torment. She couldn't believe she had been stealing from a young boy, one that she had seen fragile and almost broken in the Ministry.

"Its fine, I know you didn't know I have my spies, now I'm here to ask you a favour" said Harry.

"I'll do anything for you Harry" said Tonks desperate for his approval.

"You might not when you realize what he's asking for" said Severus. He had been in the shadows until that moment, now he thought was time for him to make his entrance.

Tonks crapped herself; she fell over as usual and almost tripped over her own feet. Harry had to grab her swearing this wasn't going how he planned.

"Fuck sake, stop that!" shouted Harry, he was getting agitated.

"Sorry I'm getting that used to doing it" said Tonks blushing furiously.

"You have to stop it Tonks, fuck the rest of them, now we need your help, it's up to you if you help or not but we are going to tell you what you have to do should you accept the job" said Harry.

"You have to turn yourself into a man" said Severus no hint of smirk on his face.

"You have to say Voldemort" said Zach coming out of the shadows.

"You have to tell them Voldemort is a half blood, that his father is a Muggle," said Sev coming out too.

"What are you fucking insane? Do you want me killed before the night is out?" asked Tonks wide eyed.

"Tonks, you won't be you, you will be someone else, isn't that a good thing?" asked Harry almost desperate for her to agree.

"But...But...But of course it would be great but come on Harry...what makes you think I could do this?" asked Tonks softly.

"Of course you could do it Tonks, you're magnificent and I wouldn't have thought of you if I didn't think you could do it" said Harry softly. He truly thought Tonks could do this for them; he was saddened by her lack of confidence in herself. He wished he could kill whoever was responsible for it; he had no idea that it had been Moody when she first joined. She had been the youngest, and had never gotten anything first. Moody thought toughing her up was the best way to go, however, it wasn't.

"Oh, Harry" said Tonks smiling, her face flushing brightly, she had just been complemented by Harry Potter. Even if she was an Auror to be told she was magnificent from someone that had defeated Voldemort more times than anyone else alive. Harry had been a bed time story for her growing up; she had always imagined him talking to her as a little girl. Of course she didn't realize how small he was in reality.

"So, what's your answer?" asked Zach.

"Why do you want to do this anyway?" asked Tonks.

"To draw Voldemort out" said Severus.

"Now you are insane" said Tonks wide eyed.

"We need to end this war Tonks, Voldemort doesn't know I'm Harry Potter and he likes me" said Harry looking disgusted.

"Oh MERLIN" said Tonks looking sick.

"I have confidence in you" said Harry.

"Fine, I'll do it, for you" said Tonks.

"For us" said Harry.

"For us, for everyone" said Tonks.

"I'm getting Dumbledore fired" Harry also said he didn't want to keep anything from her.

"What? How why?" asked Tonks, she knew the why but to get him fired? She hadn't realized Harry was one for holding big grudges. Dumbledore was the only thing stopping Voldemort strolling up to the school, and taking over.

"Because Voldemort won't come if Dumbledore is here," said Harry.

"So it's all going to be fake right?" asked Tonks.

"No I'm really getting him sacked, he's got too much control over everything, Hogwarts, the money and the students it's not happening now it's not safe. Not with Voldemort trying to take over…he's tried too many times with me" said Harry. His eyes glazed slightly as he remembered what happened yesterday.

"He's what keeps Hogwarts safe!" said Tonks protesting it was a half weak attempt no real gusto behind her voice.

"Yes, Voldemort won't attack if Dumbledore is there" said Harry getting exasperated.

"Fine. Fine. Fine." repeated Tonks getting confused with all the information she was receiving.

"Once Dumbledore is gone, I'll make sure Severus is given the Defence position and you are given the Potions job" said Harry.

"Potions? Are you alright with that? I know how much you love your potions and that lab" said Tonks softly, eyes for only Severus. Harry saw something in Tonk's eyes, and his eyes widened, Tonks liked Severus Snape! It was something that shocked Harry. He wasn't going to tell anyone, it was up to Tonks if she did anything.

"Its fine you were one of my better potions students" admitted Severus.

"Really?" asked Tonks surprised.

"Of course" said Severus, she had gotten an 'O' in her OWLS and 'OO' in her NEWTS. She had needed 'O' to get her Auror's' apprenticeship.

"Ok then, um...what do you want me to do until then?" asked Tonks, she was hardly ever called out when something happened, because she wasn't good enough for them. She thought bitterly, I won't have anything to do anyway.

"Whatever you want to do Tonks, practice, you need a perfect look. One that doesn't take any crap, one that people can trust though. Stern but someone you can turn to, mind you it will be Severus the Slytherin's will turn to when they find out Voldemort is just a 'Mud blood'" Harry grimaced when he said the word. He didn't like using it; his mother had been what they called that word. However, he was going to make sure no one ever used that word again.

"True" said Tonks looking thoughtful.

"Go to Grimmauld Place, or wherever it is you want to go" said Harry.

"I think I will go see my mum and dad" said Tonks.

"Ok" said Harry. So Harry, Severus, Zach and Sev sat down along with Tonks and begun telling her the whole story. Only after making sure she couldn't tell anyone. Oaths were very, very handy sometimes especially with nights like these. Tonk's seemed hugely relieved to see the twins alive and unhurt, she had hugged them gratefully sighing in relief. No one had looked for them Tonks and found that strange. She had wanted to join the Order in looking for them, but Dumbledore never demanded it. Most Order members didn't want to be near Dumbledore, not after hearing how he stole a young boy's money, not just any boy but Harry Potter none the less.

By the time they were finished basically another day had gone by, and Dumbledore was probably finding out he couldn't tell anyone. When they entered the Great Hall late for their dinner they smirked at his hate filled glare Dumbledore threw their way, ha! They knew he couldn't tell and weren't afraid, Dumbledore didn't scare them; he never had in all their years here.

* * *

Dumbledore cant tell a soul...he will work around it eventually...mores the pity i kind of like him quiet lol will the Slytherins join Harry or stay true to their manipulative families? R&R


	35. Chapter 35

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes **

**Chapter 35 **

**You Are Fired Albus Dumbledore **

* * *

"Bring Harry up here," said Dumbledore, he finally had something on the boy. Fawkes quickly did Dumbledore's bidding, knowing he wouldn't have to do it soon. He hated following Dumbledore's Orders but until Harry was able to see past Dumbledore, Fawkes hadn't been able to act and bond completely with Harry. That time was over, Harry knew who Fawkes was loyal to - him, Harry Potter.

The portraits of the old Headmasters and Mistresses perked up at that, it was always a show when Dumbledore called Harry up these days.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was in Dumbledore's office and looking at Fawkes. Fawkes had been very weird as of late this Dumbledore realized. Sighing softly he sat back, wondering if this would work, or if he should do it at all. He needed the young man to defeat Voldemort, the prophecy wouldn't have been heard by him if he wasn't supposed to have a part in it.

"Yes Headmaster?" asked Harry, saying Headmaster with so much sarcasm that even Dumbledore was surprised.

The portraits smirked at one another watching everything and listening to everything with bated breath. Not that they needed to breath they were portraits after all.

"You have one choice, go back to being Harry Potter, or your father will be in Azkaban before you can count to three!" said Dumbledore.

The portraits gasped and muttered angrily.

"What makes you think that will work?" asked Harry smirking; he had ignored the Headmaster that much that even Hogwarts' students were talking about it. Plus he had removed the mark from his fathers arm, and he knew his father had an antidote against Veritaserum rushing though his veins. He had made it before he published Veritaserum, he didn't want it being used on him thank you very much.

"They are already here," said Dumbledore, four very big men came out of the shadows. They had Auror's' signs on their robes; he had never seen those before. He knew they were instinctively Azkaban Auror's by the way they smelt dark, damp and dangerous.

"These Auror's take the arrested straight to Azkaban" said Dumbledore a hint of glee in his voice. He no longer cared for his spy, he hadn't brought decent information to him in long enough. Once he tore down Harry's shields he would get them every single night. Even if he had to keep him drugged until Voldemort started his raids.

"As the heir of Merlin I demand you to go back to your post, unless there is actual proof that the wronged has done something." said Harry authority lacing his voice taking the glamour's of his fingers showing proudly the rings of the founders and Merlin.

The portraits looked at Harry with new respect, bowing low even though they were only portraits they still wanted to pay their respects to Merlin's heir. They all smirked at Dumbledore's reaction.

Dumbledore looked as though he had been stunned where he sat. Fawkes hooted before fire balling out of the room.

"We have proof that he is a Death Eater" said the Auror.

"He was a spy for Dumbledore, I even have the proof of that" said Harry.

"Then say no more," said the Auror bowing low and leaving, he was Merlin's heir they trusted him. The heir of Merlin they knew would lead the light back and bring peace over the wizarding world for centuries. It was the most known prophecy in the wizarding world.

"You are Merlin's heir?" croaked Dumbledore looking sick.

The eyes of all Headmasters and Headmistresses were following a game of tennis, their eyes going back and forward each time Harry or Dumbledore spoke. They didn't want to miss anything.

"Indeed" smirked Harry sounding and looking very much like his father at that moment.

"You ordered those changes?" shrieked Dumbledore unable to believe it, this brat was the reason for everything going wrong. That's why Minister Bones had done everything, she had no choice.

This had the Headmasters' and Mistresses bristling how dare this man disrespect Merlin's heir. There was a prophecy stating that he would bring the Wizarding world into a new era and age.

"I did, and I'm about to add more to them" said Harry wearing a ruthless look on his face.

"As Merlin's heir I have the right to fire you from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." stated Harry with a smirk. "Pack your bags your sacked" the first time Dumbledore had probably ever heard those words in his life.

The portraits smirked; finally the old fool was getting what was coming to him. They were curious to know how Dumbledore would attempt to manipulate him this time.

"Harry, think about what you are doing..." said Dumbledore a look of panic on his face.

"I have," said Harry smiling sweetly.

"But if you remove me, nothing will hold Voldemort at bay!" said Dumbledore hoping Harry would cave in.

The portraits shook their heads in disgust.

"I will" said Harry.

"But what about the students? Just let me remain Headmaster!" said Dumbledore, pleading to the gods unknown to let Potter see sense.

"I won't," said Harry.

"Then you condemn this school! As soon as Voldemort hears he will begin gathering armies and storm the school!" snarled Dumbledore time to play ruthless he thought.

"What would you say if that is what I want?" said Harry.

"You don't!" said Dumbledore he didn't think Harry would try this tactic.

"I do" said Harry.

This surprised the portraits; they however, saw the twinkle in the green eyes and knew he was just playing with the Headmaster. They sat back and watched the show, after going away for popcorn and drink before sitting down.

Dumbledore gulped, this was not how this was supposed to go, and how on earth was Potter Merlin's heir? Was Harry turning dark? Or was he just too full of himself to realize that Voldemort will kill him as soon as look at him.

"You want Voldemort to attack? He will never let you join his side! You have caused too much mayhem! He would rather kill you" said Dumbledore clutching at the last few straws he had.

"I'm no longer Harry Potter...I'm Harrison Snape" Harry smirked insanely.

He wanted to scare Dumbledore badly and it looked like he was succeeding. Dumbledore looked like his entire life's work was crumbling around him.

Well in a way it really was.

The portraits were no longer silent but cheering.

"I...I...I...what has Snape done?" mumbled an in shocked Dumbledore.

Smirking Harry went over to the floo network and shouted his fathers name in.

"What is it Harry?" asked Severus sounding worried his son had been away for a while now.

"Em...Dumbledore's going into shock, I suggest you bring a calming potion with you" said Harry a smirk was clear in his voice.

"What happened?" asked Severus curious.

"Tell you when you get here," said Harry.

"Coming," said Severus, he left to get the potions he needed, all the while wondering what on earth could Harry have done to put the fool into shock. Smirking as he stepped into the floo and shouted the Headmaster's name into it and was gone in a flash of flames.

Severus saw the office was still intact he let out a breath; well they hadn't magically done anything good. Giving Dumbledore the potion, he seemed to come to himself, in the mean time Severus not caring about the old fool turned straight around to his son.

"What did you do?" asked Severus concerned.

Dumbledore thought it was directed at him, he thought Severus cared about HIM not Harry which was a stupid thing to suggest. He was worried about HARRY after all he didn't know what had happened in that room.

"I've fired Dumbledore," said Harry smirking.

"Severus he's gone dark, he wants Voldemort to attack the school" said Dumbledore, thinking that Severus would talk some sense into the boy.

What he didn't expect was black eyes to turn around boring into his own and say "I know".

That was enough to have the old fool go into shock, but the calming potion was still working. He couldn't even bring himself to care at the moment! Which made it all the worse! He had stayed here to keep the accounts to himself, get students to train and sacrifice themselves for the greater good. Nowhere was safe if Dumbledore left! Hogwarts had to much valuables if Voldemort took over.

However, he did try and talk them out of it.

"What has Voldemort promised you? Whatever it is I will give you more!" said Dumbledore, he really was barking up the wrong tree.

The Headmistresses and Masters were shaking their heads tutting softly, they obviously disagreed with Dumbledore.

"What makes you think we are with Voldemort?" asked Harry casually.

"Well if you aren't with me then you are with Voldemort" said Dumbledore as if it was obvious to any idiot.

"We aren't with you or Voldemort, I have my own side" said Harry an air of power rolling around him. Dumbledore's eyes widened never in his life had he seen such power. This was what he had tried so hard to stop, he had failed Harry knew how much power he had.

"Join mine and your side, together we can stop Voldemort" said Dumbledore, he had no more straws he was doing the only thing he could.

The portraits shook their head, knowing Dumbledore was a goner.

"I can stop Voldemort without you, you stole from me what makes you think I want you anywhere near me?" shouted Harry, his voice echoing around the room.

Then cheers rose from the portraits.

"SHUT UPPPPPP!" yelled Dumbledore at them, they jumped scared out of their wits but they just went back to shaking their heads' at him.

"You are to leave Hogwarts within the hour taking nothing apart from your own personal belongings. All secret passage ways will no longer be open to you. You will descend the stairs like normal people all the way down to the bottom and leave Hogwarts once you get to the edge of the wards. Severus Snape will escort you there, if you attempt to hurt him in any way I will make sure you never come back to Britain again never mind the fact you will lose your magic so mote it be" said Harry in all seriousness. He wasn't taking any chances of Dumbledore doing something to his dad.

Dumbledore just screamed at him, the brat had after all just taken everything from him now he was threatening to make sure he never set foot in Britain again? It made him furious, but worse - he couldn't do anything about it. Not without loosing his magic, as manipulative and horrible as Dumbledore was - he wasn't exactly truly evil.

* * *

Will Dumbledore be truly evil? will he try and kill Harry? or leave it until Harry is weakened from his battle from voldemort? or will he outright join Voldemort? R&R


	36. Chapter 36

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes**

**Chapter 36**

**McGonagall And Disturbing Eavesdropping **

* * *

"Professor McGonagall!" said Zach.

"Mr. Snape, Severus" said McGonagall not looking happy with them at all.

"You know about Dumbledore already?" asked a surprised Severus, news travelled fast, faster than he thought.

"Of course I know! How could you do this Severus? After everything Dumbledore has done for you?" said McGonagall close to tears. She had forgiven him for taking money from Harry Potter, knowing he had put it all back. She alone thought she knew how badly Dumbledore struggled to keep up with everyone's expectations. She had no idea she was just being used by Dumbledore, after all the McGonagall's weren't poor.

"What has he done for me Minerva?" asked Severus casually he knew that Dumbledore had not done very much for him.

"He got you a trial!" said McGonagall.

"Everyone is entitled to one Minerva even the guilty, no one is guilty till charged. Men were condemned to Azkaban without proof that they were Death Eaters, I'm not saying I was one of them" said Severus.

"But…he got your's moved up!" protested Minerva.

"No he didn't, just brought it forward a few hours," scoffed Severus looking pissed off; Dumbledore had been telling people lies had he? He was angry now. Good job he was the one escorting Dumbledore to the end of the wards, he was going to give him a curse or two as a farewell.

"But he told us!" said Minerva trailing off looking confused.

"Check the records yourself Minerva my trial was only brought forwards a few hours," said Severus.

"What about the protection he gave you?" said McGonagall.

"That came at a price!" snarled Severus angrily; Dumbledore had threatened him with Azkaban if he hadn't spied. It was only recently that he finally felt free and hoped perhaps he could avoid Azkaban for everything he did.

At McGonagall's confused look he explained.

"I was either to spy or spend my life in Azkaban," said Severus bitterly.

"But….but…but" mumbled McGonagall looking as if the very life had just been drained from her entire body. She couldn't make sense of everything, she wanted to believe Albus he was her lover. Lately though things had been happening causing her to question his motives.

"He has never done anything for me, and I am not doing this out of spite, this is all Harry's doing and he's happy for the first time in his life. Don't deny him the revenge again Dumbledore after everything he did. Pushed him away when it was appearing he was going dark killing his family. Sending him to them in the first place, he went there Minerva and saw that Harry wasn't happy, he let it continue he didn't care, he never has" said Severus.

"It's all true," said Zach as if he was annoyed at being not spoken too.

"Is this really Fred and George?" asked Minerva.

"Indeed, these are my sons," said Severus.

"Excuse me Severus," she said paling dramatically. She felt awful if what Severus was saying is true, then Dumbledore knew from her also. She had protested that 'They were the worst sort of Muggles' but nothing came of it. Dumbledore said he would check and next thing she knew Dumbledore told her how 'his beloved hero' was getting on. Not just her but the entire world, it made her sick to think of what other lies Dumbledore could have told her.

Severus looked around and saw what was wrong with her; she saw Dumbledore and began walking in the other direction. He had no idea she was affected worse than he could imagine.

"Minerva! MINERVA!" boomed Dumbledore, saw what he wanted McGonagall kept going in another direction.

"What did you say to her?" asked Dumbledore paling dramatically.

"Nothing but the truth!" snarled Severus.

Dumbledore moved as if he was about to strangle Severus.

"Ah, Ah, remember what the heir of Merlin said Dumbledore," smirked Severus, it was amazing having that kind of control over Dumbledore. It was amazing to be able to tell that man what to do after all those years of him having to do what he was told.

"One day Severus, ONE DAY!" said Dumbledore angrily.

"Leave, you are no longer welcome here," smirked Zach.

"You will all get what's coming to you" snarled Dumbledore angrily.

"I'm sure," sneered Severus challengingly.

"Leave this place," sneered Zach in disgust.

Growling low in his throat he turned around and walked away, before he started going in the other direction. He was obviously determined to speak to Minerva McGonagall.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" smirked Zach.

"Dead on" smirked Severus right back.

Quick as lightening Zach followed Dumbledore all the way to McGonagall's room. He got an extendable ear and listened in on the conversation, Zach had to admit as he listened he and his twin had created something brilliant indeed the only worthy thing they had made - The Extendable ear.

"How dare you come in here! Leave at once" shrieked McGonagall sounding more like a cat that she was.

"What did they say?" asked Dumbledore on his knees.

"Nothing you will want to hear," snapped McGonagall.

"They lied Minerva," said Dumbledore.

"Why would they do that? They already have you submitted and chucked from this school" snapped McGonagall.

"Please listen to me! They lied love, they knew you and many others would follow me and is trying to turn anyone that they can against me!" said Dumbledore trying to sooth McGonagall.

"Love? They are together?" asked a shocked Zach. He had a silencing spell around him otherwise there was a chance that Dumbledore and Minerva would have heard him.

"Please stop unpacking your things! Come with me!" begged Dumbledore.

"I refuse to go with a man who no longer has any values, what happened to you Albus you are not the man I have grown to love" said Minerva sadly.

"Of course I am!" protested Dumbledore.

"You aren't, you are a cruel and evil man, and I only saw the good side of you. You are a disgrace. I will stay where I am wanted, welcomed and needed" said McGonagall.

"Please I don't know what I will do without you" said Dumbledore forcing tears into his eyes.

"Oh Albus," sighed McGonagall, Dumbledore smirked on the inside 'Jackpot'

"You lived one hundred years before I came into your life, I'm sure you will survive, you know where the door is" snapped McGonagall.

"MIN" said Dumbledore weakly.

"Go," snarled McGonagall she wouldn't love a man such as Dumbledore, she had married a man once and he had been everything to her, she had been lonely when she started seeing Dumbledore. Now she was disgusted with herself and wished it had never happened.

"Very well" said Dumbledore.

Zach only managed to hide behind a statue before the door was thrown open. Dumbledore closed the door a weird look on his face, when he started walking away he said something that truly disturbed him.

"Voldemort will help me".

* * *

How many of you expected that huh? c'mon be honest! it's not often i join Voldemort and Dumbledore together lmaooo! it was soo fun to write though. Was actually concidering writing in the scene where he actually goes to Voldemort and finds the way around the oath. though their minds...he wasnt telling anyone he was just showing them... harry isnt perfect and didnt think that one through properly unfortunately. R&R will harry pay a heavy price for his not so considerate wordings in the oath he made?


	37. Chapter 37

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes **

**Chapter 37**

**Dumbledore's Going To What? **

* * *

Tonks, Harry, Sev, Severus were in the Dungeons waiting on Zach. He had split up from his father and Severus had come down here. They just hoped that he was alright, they were sure Zach knew to come down here. It was where they had come to spend all their free time after all.

"What's wrong asked Harry seeing the state of Zach who looked like he had just run a marathon - Hogwarts castle marathon to be more precise.

"Dumbledore" said Zach told them looking worried, gasping for breath hardly able to breathe for the stitch in his side.

Severus looked worried at that, what could the old man have done to upset his son? To make him look so shocked and worried? That he would run the entire length of the school to get to them? He didn't like it at all something was up. Severus wasn't sure if he wanted the answer or not, but he guessed he would be finding out pretty soon.

"Dumbledore's going to Voldemort" said Zach softly as he slowly but surely got control of his breath. It was easier to do with all the training Zach had been though with his brothers and father.

"WHAT?" said Tonks her eyes going very round would have put a house elf to shame.

"Yeah, I overheard a conversation with McGonagall and Dumbledore. When Dumbledore left he said and I quote 'Voldemort will help me'" said Zach.

"Are you sure?" asked Severus going pale, he hated the old fool but for him to actually go to Voldemort seemed a bit extreme. Then again Dumbledore knew Voldemort was the only one who could have a chance of beating Harry. Now that Dumbledore knew Harry was Merlin's heir he was going to stop at nothing to see him dead.

"Yes!" said Zach looking queasy and so he should be their plans were pretty much smoked.

"This is not good," said Harry wide eyed.

"I know" said Severus worried more so for his son than anything Voldemort and Dumbledore could be doing.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tonks.

"Our element of surprise is out of the window" sighed Severus sadly.

"Yeah, he will tell Voldemort about us no doubt" said Zachery.

"There's nothing we can do," said Harry. "Apart from just try and hope we get lucky."

"But two of them together…they will be unstoppable!" said Tonks petrified.

"No, I am or supposed to be Voldemort's equal which means I'm supposed to be more powerful than Dumbledore. Which is probably why he never told anyone the prophecy" said Harry.

"That doesn't help! Them combined could kill you in seconds HARRY!" shrieked Tonks.

"Calm down!" shouted Harry sounding very agitated.

"There's nothing we can do" sighed Sev.

"We have to tell the students! We don't have a chance" said Tonks.

"We do, remember the American division as well as the Auror ranks are at my side" said Harry. "When the time comes anyway"

"Your going to force them to fight?" asked Severus softly.

"No, they are getting a choice; they can fight to protect their country and home as well as school. Or they can back out and be branded a coward, one way or another I'm going to win this war!" said Harry adamantly.

"What do we do?" asked Tonks.

"Act as if nothing happened, people will be watching Hogwarts, and a few inside Hogwarts are no doubt spies for Voldemort." said Harry pensively.

"How can we do that?" said Tonks sarcastically.

"Who can we appoint as Headmaster? Someone that's not on either side?" asked Harry without answering Tonks.

"Alisha Zabini" said Severus.

"Isn't her husband a Death Eater?" asked Harry curiously.

"It's said he is, I've never seen him at any meetings but she isn't she's a very fair woman and well respected" said Severus cautiously.

"Are you willing to stake your life on it?" asked Harry seriously.

Severus thought for a second or two before replying "Yes."

"Fair enough, I will appoint her as Headmistress of Hogwarts in the main time, have you got the prefect guy in mind Tonks?" asked Harry.

"I have," she said morphing into someone else, a man that looked exactly what Harry had been looking for.

"Perfect!" said Zach, wording what Severus, Sev and Harry all thought.

"Yeah, it is" said Harry nodding his head, Tonks went red with the praise, Dumbledore had never praised her. She knew they all thought of her as a stupid klutz.

"Ok you aren't needed until dinner Tonks, so you can do whatever you like until then," said Harry softly.

"Have you decided on a name to give us?" asked Severus sarcastically. Noticing one problem, they couldn't introduce a new Potions teacher without giving the man a name.

"Um…nope" said Tonks looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well we need to think up one then" said Sev.

Tonks nodded meekly how could she have been so stupid? Of course they would need a bloody name to go with the fucking person.

"Samuel Kelsey?" asked Severus coolly knowing it was a very neutral pureblood name. Tonk's wasn't going to be pretending to him long enough for them to suspect or accuse her er…technically him of anything.

"That sounds quite cool actually," said Tonks. She didn't see the significance of it, and neither did Sev and Zach.

"Then this is what we shall use, Samuel Kelsey" said Harry. He knew why Severus had picked it; it was the name of the Wizard that merged the Prince and Ravenclaw line. If it had been a woman he would have used the wives name Nephitite. It was a good job Tonks truly was going for the male she wouldn't have been able to live it down a name like that.

"Right lets get going, we have things to do," said Severus.

"What will we do?" asked Zach.

"Go to Slytherin common room just act natural and make sure no one suspects anything. I have a feeling the war is coming fast" said Harry solemnly.

"Ok" said Zach, Sev nodded.

"What are you two doing?" asked Tonks out of pure curiosity.

"We are going to the Ministry, we have people to see" said Harry gravely.

"I'm going with him, I wont let him go alone" said Severus, he didn't want Harry to do it alone.

"Ok then, see you both at dinner," said Tonks under no illusion that they would be back any time soon.

"Yes you will," said Severus curtly.

"Bye! Cya" said Zach and Sev leaving their fathers quarters.

Tonks went with them, after morphing into her natural form, she couldn't go in as Tonks and leave as a strange teacher. People knew she could change her appearance and it would be a dead give away that it was only Tonks.

"Well let's get this over with" sighed Harry looking slightly worried.

"What will come will come Harry, we can only meet it head on in the end!" said Severus softly.

"You know Hagrid said something like that to me when I was leaving after fourth year" said Harry smiling.

"Well it's the only decent thing that man has ever said to you," said Severus.

"Yes I know" said Harry smiling sadly. He didn't realize Rubeus Hagrid was trying to negotiate with the Giants on behalf of Albus Dumbledore. Not much good its going to do him doing it Dumbledore was no longer there. Would Hogwarts be there when Hagrid got back? Well we can only wait and see, as that piece of information it will have to remain to be seen.

* * *

Will Hagrid Get Back And End Up Loosing The Giants To The Dark? Will Hagrid Survive the war? Will Hagrid have been remorseful for not belieeving in Harry? will Hagrid ever learn of Dumbledore's deceit? the whole chamber thing sixty years ago...knowing he didnt do it and not bringing foward the evidence so he could be a real wizard again. R&R plz


	38. Chapter 38

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes **

**Chapter 38**

**Introducing the new Headmistress **

* * *

"QUIET!" yelled a strange woman coming into the great hall. The racket was hellish, everyone had been panicking for a while now - Albus Dumbledore was no longer Headmaster of Hogwarts. With the war going on, they knew or understood that Dumbledore was the only thing stopping him from attacking Hogwarts. Whispers started up, questions were going around everyone's head.

"I'd like to introduce myself, I am Alisha Zabini and I have been appointed the new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she said walking tall proud and elegant.

Gasps rang the entire length of the school.

"Where's Dumbledore?" shouted Colin Creevy.

"The Headmaster has been asked to vacate the premises, this is nothing temporary. It's permanent so children, I'm afraid you will just have to get used to it" she said.

"Now shall we be sitting down for our dinners or will I be sending you to your common rooms with empty stomachs?" she said sternly.

The children sat down quick enough at that announcement. She wasn't being like that to scare them, but she was an authority figure now, she could let them get away with everything. Plus they needed calming down they were acting as if Lord Voldemort had just announced he had taken over the world.

"Before dinner is served, I would like to introduce you to our new Potions teacher" she said loudly. "Samuel Kelsey boys and girls, I'm sure you will make him feel at home" she said.

Samuel Kelsey stood and bowed his head, and the students clapped politely but disinterested. Tonks didn't mind that badly to be honest, they had just been told Dumbledore was fired as Headmaster. She could imagine the thoughts that would have gone though her head.

"What about Professor Snape?" protested Draco looking angry.

"Professor Snape is transferring" she said.

"What! No way!" asked Draco looking shocked. Not only him but most of the Slytherin's looked devastated. Once again though they were getting the wrong end of the stick, Severus Snape wasn't leaving…he was simply transferring his job to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"He shall become your Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher" she said smirking.

Severus Snape was more liked than she had thought, especially when it concerned his Slytherin's. She was surprised more of them hadn't left Voldemort's side. She would have thought that Severus would be shifting their loyalties.

The new Headmistress son didn't look too surprised he had obviously known. She couldn't help but think most of the Slytherin's looked happy that Dumbledore was gone. It hurt her heart to think that they were Death Eaters. Most people thought her husband was one; she had made sure he wasn't by using all manners of spells and swearing him to an oath. Her family had been neutral for generations and she would be damned if her husband destroyed that.

"Classes will continue just as always tomorrow morning," said the headmistress. "Minerva McGonagall will continue on as the Deputy Headmistress that is all"

Groans were heard all over the hall; obviously they were getting back to normal and gaining some resemblance.

"Now we shall have dinner" she said, she wasn't going to say 'let the feast begin' because it was something she knew Dumbledore said that. She didn't want to remind them so soon, she knew because she had been a student once and Dumbledore had still been Headmaster. How weird she thought, that I am having to say had still been Headmaster.

Dinner was of course and to be expected a sombre affair, the children eat, spoke quietly and looked sad. They obviously didn't understand why Dumbledore was gone. The first years were affected because of the tension in the hall.

Pudding was served next, and without their normal enthusiasm for the house elves hard work they dug in. The headmistress turned to Severus and asked him a question.

"Are you sure this is the right way to do it?" she said concerned.

"Yes, one way or another they will get used to it, its just they have looked up to Dumbledore for such a long time. They don't even know the half of it, they wont care about Dumbledore once Harry defeats Voldemort" whispered Severus. He was still not telling anyone about the true reason Harry would be respected. He knew Harry didn't want it getting out and couldn't blame him. However, secrets had a way of getting out when one tried to keep them or tell them or not.

"True" sighed the Headmistress.

"Now you know when curfew is," was her last words to the students before she finished her meal and left. Severus left ten minutes after, no one noticed Draco leaving, following him.

-0

"Can I ask just what you are following me for Draco?" said Severus, Draco whirled around a deer caught in a headlight look on his face. He relaxed though when he sensed no one else nearby.

"I um…need to speak to you" said Draco, licking his dry lips.

"I see," said Severus looking Draco in the eye, not reading his mind or anything just seeing if the young man was being truthful.

Surprising Severus he was, he felt a pang in his heart, this boy, was his godson. The boy he had along with Narcissa and Lucius brought up.

"Please" begged Draco, very quietly, it must have cost him so much to say that.

"Very well, come along" said Severus, he knew his godson needed someone to talk to and fast. Considering Draco was a spoiled brat who Severus hadn't thought knew the existence of the word please.

"Thank you" said Draco looking like a weight had just been taken from his shoulders.

-0

"We can talk in here" said Severus opening his quarters for the first time to his godson. He out of the side of his eye saw a shadow moving. He knew someone was in his quarters and it was probably Harry he had the only invisibility cloak in existence.

"My dad told me to come here" said Draco shuffling nervously.

"And why did he do such a thing?" asked Severus.

"I don't know, but I don't want to be a Death Eater, it was so horrible what they did. He forced me to hurt someone! I didn't want to I begged dad to never take me back. He said he loved me but I would have to go to you…why?" sobbed Draco falling to his knees.

"Lucius knew I was a spy?" mumbled a very surprised Severus.

"Spy?" asked Draco not crying any longer but his stormy grey eyes were now searching onyx eyes for the truth.

"Indeed I was for a long time, it seems your father knew this" said Severus, which meant his friend cared about him. Enough to stop telling Voldemort who the spy was, more than the so called cause he believed in. Severus felt his heart could stop beating any minute, Lucius cared about him. He had always thought he had lost his friend all those years ago. In a way he had it was Lucius' fault his Samantha was gone, Zach and Sev were going to be looking for revenge. No matter what he did he would not pick Lucius Malfoy over his children.

"I don't want to be a Death Eater, what do I do?" asked Draco clearing away the tears, the only sign that he had been crying were the red lines on his eyes.

"That is up to you, I can give you advice if you want it" said Severus; he had tried his hardest to stop Draco taking the mark.

"Aren't you still a spy?" asked Draco.

"No, Dumbledore has gone to Voldemort for help, my cover is blown" said Severus bitterly.

"What if I spied?" asked Draco looking hopeful.

"No, this war is going to end very soon Draco, I suggest you go to Harry Potter for help" said Severus.

"But he's not been here this year! How else am I supposed to get in touch with him?" blinked Draco stupidly.

"He's been known as Harrison Snape all year you will find him under that name somewhere in Hogwarts" said Severus; he wasn't going to let Draco know that Harry had heard the conversation.

"I…ok thanks Professor Snape said Draco looking less depressed and dead.

"Draco…you know not to tell anyone yet don't you?" asked Severus.

"Of course" sneered Draco, before smiling, Severus understood, it was his way of saying do you think I'm stupid.

-0 Next day Potions 0-

"Come in and sit down at your cauldrons with a partner can be anyone you like" said Professor Kelsey.

Gleefully the students started going off in partners, with friends and people they liked. However, most of the Slytherin's remained with Slytherin's and same with Gryffindor's.

"Today we are brewing the heritage potion," said Kelsey.

"Wow!" said a Muggle born.

"Today you will come to realize that nothing is what it seems, that even the Darkest Lord of our time has a Muggle origin" said Kelsey.

"That's not possible! I mean sir, You Know Who is a descendant of Slytherin" said Nott looking unsure of himself.

"Hm…very well then, does this name mean anything to any of you?" asked Kelsey.

**Thomas Marvolo Riddle **

The students shook their head.

Then with a flick of Kelsey's wand the letters rearranged themselves.

**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT **

Most of the students let out terrified screams, Kelsey waited until the screaming stopped and the smoky names disappeared.

"You see, Thomas Marvolo Riddle has a Muggle father, he got his Slytherin heritage from his mother. He killed his only family, his mother died at child birth, leaving him in the hands of the Orphanage he grew up bullied alone and bitter…which of course leads to the boy you now know as Lord Voldemort or much preferred You Know Who" said Kelsey.

The students looked sick, the Slytherin's looked as if the world had spun on its axis and the carpet ripped from under their feet.

"You all look very ill, perhaps this was enough for one day, you may depart" said Kelsey once the door banged shut thanks to the last student, a grim smirk grew on his face looking satisfied with himself.

* * *

Oh man my eyes are sore and fingers hurt in places i didnt know existed! arghh oh i need to stop soon i could sleep for a month its three in the morning here too! tired but i want to get the rest of the story up before that. R&R


	39. Chapter 39

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes**

**Chapter 39**

**A Decent Conversation With Draco Malfoy? Is the World Still Round?**

* * *

"How did you convince my godfather to adopt you?" asked Draco, coming out of the shadows of the Astronomy Tower. After the shocking truth of discovering Voldemort was half blood he had decided to seek out the boy. It had taken him hours to look for him, no wonder none of the teachers could find him - he was sneaky that was for sure. Finally he had found him sitting in the Astronomy Tower standing there like a lone rider. Even if he looked like a lone rider his power was awesome for such a small body. Then again thought Draco as he looked he isn't exactly small anymore. He finally caught up with everyone his age, even at age twelve he had towered over Harry. It only got worse as the years went by, now though he imagined they would be the same height but Harry had more muscle than him, not that Draco liked to admit it.

"He didn't need convincing, he loved my mother and cared about me even though he didn't show it" sighed Harry, he loved Severus and thanked whatever force that had pulled him into his life. Here he was strong and proud so different from the one in Hogwarts eight months ago.

"I see," said Draco shocked, sitting down he didn't know how much more shock he could take.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry curiously.

"The world is spun on its axis" said Draco sighing softly.

"Why is that?" blinked Harry "What has happened? Everyone found out about Dumbledore?"

"No" said Draco shaking his head "They found out about Voldemort being a Mud..Muggleborn I still am having trouble with it. Now this? My godfather loved your mum? So what happened?"

"That story is not mine to tell" sighed Harry; he wouldn't betray Severus' confidence in that manner…not even to his godson. "As for the whole Voldemort thing, I'm surprised really because your father knew…the diary that caused Ginny's possession was his. It had Voldemort's birth name on it Tom Marvolo Riddle"

"Fair enough" sighed Draco. "And what did you mean about the whole Dumbledore thing?" he frowned.

"In my opinion he's no better than Voldemort" sighed Harry "Manipulative dark bastard"

"Ah," said Draco "Us Slytherin's have always known he wasn't all sunshine and daises".

"Yeah well, I know that now" said Harry.

"Ha!" snorted Draco "We never thought you would, always glowing with admiration for the old fool".

"Yeah well" grimaced Harry "Those days are over now, Thank Merlin I know I probably looked like a loyal idiot"

"You did," said Draco honestly. "But I'm glad things have changed"

"Me too," said Harry nodding his head.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Draco.

"About what?" asked Harry "Voldemort or Dumbledore?"

"Well I meant about Dumbledore, I mean you were his pawn in winning the war" sighed Draco.

"Ah, Dumbledore cannot set foot on the school again, the wards will not allow him." smirked Harry.

"You are joking?" said Draco wide eyed "But only the heirs of the founders or Merlin could do such a thing".

"I am an heir of one of them!" said Harry.

"Let me guess Gryffindor" sneered Draco.

"Are you going to join Voldemort?" asked Harry not wanting to talk about being heirs.

"No!" shouted Draco adamantly.

"Good, then you can turn the Slytherin's against him also" said Harry.

"How?" asked Draco wide eyed "I will be killed".

"No you wont, there are watchers everywhere, if anyone in Slytherin attacks you that means they are Death Eaters. They will be sent to the Headmistresses office and given an ultimate" sighed Harry. He refused to admit they were International Wizards from America and extremely powerful and not to forget fair.

"Oh" Draco blinked in surprise "Well I suppose if I know I'm going to be safe"

"You will Severus would never allow anything to happen to you." smiled Harry "Plus you aren't alone my brothers will help you"

"Brothers Potter? Someone else adopted too?" said a very surprised Draco.

"Fred and George Weasley were always Severus' sons they were adopted, now they are back with their natural father" said Harry "They are named Severus and Zachery".

"Yeah, they did remind me of them a little" said Draco sighing raggedly.

"You best go get something to eat you look ready to faint" smirked Harry.

"Just information over load and what are you talking about, you know fine and well I'm naturally pale" smirked Draco.

"Indeed" smirked Harry.

"Holy Merlin! Don't do that" said Draco freaked out.

Harry blinked "What?"

"Indeed! The way you said it! You looked and sounded the double of Severus" said Draco swallowing hard.

"Ha, well if you are around someone its easy to get used to them and be like them" smirked Harry.

"Well its working" said Draco wide eyed "But I'm going to get going I'm actually quite famished".

"Sure thing," said Harry.

"Come on," said Draco handing out a hand "Let's get something to eat".

"I think I'm gonna pass" sighed Harry.

"I wont take no for an answer, Severus will be up himself anyway if you don't come" smirked Draco.

Harry groaned it was obviously true "Fine" grabbing Draco's arm and he stood up.

-0

What would have been hard to miss, was the look on Severus' face when they walked into the great hall together. He looked so proud that Draco and Harry couldn't help but think it was worth it for that look alone.

"Well worth is" smirked Draco.

"Indeed" smirked Harry right back, the smirk was gone and Draco was walking up to the Slytherin bench with a glare. He obviously meant what he said when he told Harry he looked just like Severus when he did it.

"Draco! What's going on?" whispered Pansy Parkinson confused.

"Nothing right Harrison?" asked Draco a smirk breaking out on his face.

"That's right" said Harry throwing Draco a glare. He did not like being called his full name.

"So why did you get adopted, what was your name before? Were Zach and Sev always your brothers?" asked Draco, what better way for others to overhear? Especially in the Slytherin dorm it was them they needed to help the most. Him and Draco both just hoped that they didn't feel betrayed enough to go to Dumbledore and Voldemort because of this.

"We aren't triplets but we are as good as. It's great having brothers that are this close to you" admitted Harry speaking the complete truth.

"I'll never know" frowned Zabini.

"Your mum is still young" shrugged Harry not knowing what else to say.

"Why are the Gryffindor's glaring at you," said a miffed Parkinson "If looks could kill you would be six feet under".

"Ah, my assumption is they already know" sighed Harry morosely picking his food.

"Know what?" asked Avery leaning over to hear the conversation a little better.

"Know my real name" he said.

"What's wrong with your real name?" asked Draco pretending not to know, hardly any of their meal had been touched. They had been told so much today that they couldn't bring themselves to eat much.

"My real name is…" said Harry pausing for some time to gather his wits "Harry Severus James Potter Snape".

"POTTER! No fucking way" spluttered Avery.

"What's the real you? Gryffindor or Slytherin?" said Draco quickly quieting them all down.

"Slytherin" said Harry softly, hoping against hope his true friends came though for him like Severus said all those months ago before Hogwarts started back up again.

That had the Slytherin's blinking, unsure of what to do from there on out.

They also learned that Fred and George were the adopted, blood adopted by the Weasley's when Severus had given up his kids. He had continued looking after them ever since, never loosing hope. Every Slytherin loved Severus for he was truly like a father to some of them because well…their own parents weren't exactly the best. They couldn't help but think perhaps their head of house deserved this happiness, they had seen changes in him this year.

"Just give me a chance" sighed Harry. Once his brothers had finished their own tales. Surely it was the least they could do? He wasn't going to exactly get all Gryffindor on them and start name callings. They had warmed up to Zach and Sev again…was it just him? But a voice surprised him.

"I suppose we could do that" sighed Nott, putting out his hand ready to shake it.

Once everyone had shaken his hand the Snape twins quickly diffused the stillness. "Well thank Merlin that's over! No broken bones!"

They laughed the tension broke they began eating more eager than before.

* * *

Will Slytherin Common Room ever be peaceful again? will harry have lost all of his new friends he had made in the past four months? or will they stay strong for one another? R&R


	40. Chapter 40

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes **

**Chapter 40**

**The Fight Beginning And Missing The Signs **

* * *

The Slytherin's were of course weary around Harry for the first few days. When Harry acted like nothing had happened, they began to adjust to the fact that Harry Potter -Snape was one of their own. The classes were hectic; Severus actually went over the time he was supposed to have them. He started a defence group in the great hall during breaks and times when most students had free hours. Also let people come during lunches on Monday's and Wednesday. Christmas had been and gone, Harry once again had the time of his life, and got more presents than ever. It had snowed as well, Harry had gleefully for the first time with childish abandon made a snow man. No one threw snowballs at him; no one locked him out in the snow for punishments.

By himself one day in January he was walking by when Hermione came out of the shadows. Then classes came out, spilling into the hall, to say they were surprised to see Hermione and Harry in the same corridor was like saying Snape was happy all the time.

"Coming to ask for my friendship back? Is the Slytherin's not accepting you?" she said with a smirk. There was something very out of place about the smirk but Hermione's words riled him up too much so he didn't think on it too long.

"You think too much of yourself" sneered Harry, "I was simply on my way when you unfortunately crossed my path"

"And the Slytherin's have accepted him" said Draco coming to back Harry up.

"That's right," said Nott "One for all and all for one,"

Hermione had to suppress the smile at the Muggle saying from a Slytherin and Death Eater to boot. Mind you perhaps Harry had been right to go to Slytherin. He noticed the Slytherin's didn't bother people so much anymore. Then again people weren't exactly being nasty to the Slytherin's now. However she had a part to play and play it she was.

"Pha! First chance you get, you will be sending him to Voldemort!" said Hermione looking at them with disgust.

"You had the run of the school before, but no more Dumbledore to run behind, I would watch your back" sneered Blaise.

"Like I'm scared of the likes of you!" said Hermione her nose in the air, "I could probably defeat both of you Slytherin's at the same time."

"Only Dumbledore could have someone thinking like that" smirked Harry "So he's been training you has he?" Hermione paled completely, so it was true, not that Harry cared really. Hermione paled at the accusation not the fact Harry was right - but if it helped keep her cover she didn't care. Things had changed in four months, with the money back where it rightfully belonged; Hermione began thinking about her actions all those years. She realized quite suddenly that she had been a bitch and she HAD somehow loved Harry like a brother. However, ambition got in the way and she was misguided. Not anymore she was going to help him bring down both Voldemort and Dumbledore - not that he knew this of course. Hopefully he would know by the time all was said and done. She had been searching for a month now to find out a way to help Harry and Hogwarts. She had succeeded she thought but if it didn't no need to worry.

"You really aren't worth two Knuts" sneered Draco, walking away; as usual everyone followed the Slytherin Prince. Leaving Hermione alone, just like she was always going to be.

-0

_Ms Granger, _

_I will be in touch soon, with a new plan to bring down the brat. Never fear you are not alone I will be there for you always. Remember I trust you with this do not let me down. _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

"Good! We will show Potter what we are made off" said Hermione reading the letter smugger than ever.

Getting a piece of paper and pen she wrote back, feeling better than ever. She was going to show Potter who the boss was and that no one dumped her for Slytherin's. They may have just been friends but he had dumped her for Slytherin's and Snape.

_Sir, _

_I wont let you down, you can count on me I await further owls from you. Potter is becoming more and more insufferable every day. The other houses are getting friendlier! I've tried everything nothing works! Harry is neck deep in the Slytherin's den. There's no going back for him._

_Hermione _

"Take that to Professor Dumbledore" said Hermione, "No dawdling or ill make sure your wings are clipped!" she needed information and soon, she hated not knowing things. Especially when it concerned Dumbledore because she knew how dangerous he really could be.

With an angry hoot the bird took off, he obviously understood Hermione's threat. He didn't want to take the chance of biting her, just in case she made good on her threat.

She went to dinner, just like everyone else; everyone noticed she was smugger than before. Only Harry knew something must have happened, Dumbledore had been in touch with her he assumed.

"She's up to something, and it's something to do with Dumbledore" said Harry.

"Too smug for my liking, why did I never see it before?" said Draco looking scandalized that he hadn't seen what she was like.

"She was too good at acting, it's not something you expect from a first year" sighed Harry "Now look at her, prefect pawn still loving the ground Dumbledore walks on"

"If that's true, then you better watch yourself," said Draco worried "I mean she's not stupid, as much as I hate to admit it" he said gritting his teeth.

"I will, I know what you mean" said Harry "But I am smarter than she gives me credit for so hopefully that evens things out"

"True," said Draco.

"She's a bitch" growled Blaise, eating her food still listening to the conversations around her.

"Yeah, I suppose" said Crabbe.

"Come on, I'm going to my fathers rooms" said Harry.

"Going to give him an update?" asked Draco.

"Y_eah," _nodded Harry "I promised to tell him if anything happened or I suspected anything"

"Well I suppose this goes under suspected" said Goyle.

"Yes I know, I'll see you guy's later" said Harry leaving the Great Hall.

Draco saw Hermione leaving the Great Hall as well; the five Slytherin's were up and following her. They didn't make themselves known just yet, but they would if anything was about to happen.

"Potter!" sneered Hermione.

"Granger" sneered Harry right back. "What do you want?"

"You" sneered Hermione "Obliviate!"

Harry yelped in surprise and ducked the Obliviate just in time, on the floor Hermione had her wand aimed at him again. She was just about to say the spell when she suddenly knew no more. Draco came out of the shadows, helping Harry up.

"Well, wonder how much she was going to Obliviate you off" said Draco.

"Probably everything!" said Harry wide eyed.

"So what will we do?" asked Blaise.

"Tell the Headmistress" said Harry, "You can tell her, I'm going to get Severus"

"I'll go" said Nott, he was the fittest of them all, and also the fastest he could be up there in minutes.

"We will wait here then, I doubt she will wake up but you never know" he said looking down in disgust at the witch.

"What's that" said Draco looking down, grabbing the scrunched up piece of paper out of her pocket.

Harry was already away, making his way towards his father's quarters.

"Looks like Harry was right!" said Draco, wide eyed.

"Who's it from?" asked Blaise.

"Dumbledore" said Draco, "Fuck both Voldemort and Dumbledore are coming right now!" said Draco wide eyed.

"What?" asked a shocked Harry, just as shocked Severus behind him.

"Voldemort and Dumbledore are together and are on their way here" he repeated wide eyed, looking quite petrified.

Just then the wards came crashing down.

"Shite!" cursed Harry, 'sonrus' "EVERYONE GET TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS RIGHT NOW! THE WARDS ARE BREAKING DEATH EATERS ARE GAINING ACCESS TO THE BUILDING COMMON ROOMS NOW!"

He could just imagine the ciaos that was in the Great Hall at the moment. Zach and Severus made their way towards them, looking just as worried as the rest of them.

"Well guy's this is it" said Harry. "If I put the wards up then I wont have enough magic to fight Voldemort, so ask the teachers to guard the common rooms or ask the seventh years to pull their weight,".

"Ok" said Zach running towards the Great Hall, to find the students were making their way to their common rooms. He made sure the Prefects were made aware of everything that was going on. The Six and Seventh years demanded to fight, and the fifth demanded to protect the others.

"Dobby!" yelled Harry.

"Yes sir? How can Dobby help his Harry Potter?" asked Dobby grinning widely seeing his friend.

"Nice shoes Dobby, Hogwart's is being attacked, tell the elves to get away from here or help fight" said Harry.

"Fight Harry Potter Sir?" asked Dobby wide eyed, how could House Elves' fight? They didn't have much magic.

"I saw what you did to Lucius Malfoy, you could save many lives if you did that just make sure you don't get hurt" said Harry, and Severus who heard it all was left wondering just what on earth Dobby had done to Lucius Malfoy.

With little help they had no choice.

No Auror's' nor Order members were there, and didn't look like they were coming.

They only had twelve international Wizarding Auror's which was not a lot of good against Voldemort's armies but better than nothing.

* * *

Who's side is Hermione really on and will Dobby and the others really be able to help? will a bound house elf have bound magic? and dobby the only one able to use it? R&R


	41. Chapter 41

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes**

**Chapter 41**

**The Fight Begins **

* * *

Every fifth, sixth and seventh year was out in the fields of Hogwarts. As well as the teachers, McGonagall with the fifth years, Flitwick with the sixth years and Severus Snape with the seventh years and near his son. His son was of course the leader and right at the front, watching in fear as Voldemort's armies approached. Tonks' stood by Zabini (her son was here she wasnt leaving him) looked normal as she too stood tall detemined to do her part in his war.

Dementor's, Trolls, Giants, Death Eaters and the evil wizard himself.

"I'll take out the Dementor's! Fifth years, IWA go up to the astronomy tower! Bring down as many trolls and Giants as you can!" yelled Harry taking charge instead of them all watching the approaching army in fear.

The students snapped out of their fear and quickly began running towards the astronomy tower. They would be safer up there and having the least magical experience Harry sent them up. If three first years could defeat a troll then the hundreds of fifth year students could damn well do it no problem.

"EXPECTO PATRONUMMMMMMMM" shrieked Harry, Harry was surprised his stag didn't come out. Instead just like Severus' it was a beautiful doe that came out. The doe's were the most magical thing he had ever seen in his life. Severus seemed just as surprised as him that they had matching patroni's.

"Wait a minute" said Harry frowning, "Do you still have that piece of paper Hermione gave you?" he said quite urgently. Turning from the Patronus' he looked at Draco.

"What!" said Draco taken aback.

"THE PAPER DO YOU HAVE IT?" yelled Harry, the thumping of the trolls and giants were beginning to get deafening. Severus was using really nasty spells, ones he hadn't heard of before. They were doing a considerable amount of damage to a Troll. He did not want to know where Severus had read that or if he had used it. If that's what it did to trolls what on earth could it do to a human.

"Yeah" said Draco rummaging in his robes coming out with the scrambled bit of paper.

Harry nodded his head and smirked. Forgetting about the spells Severus was using and concentrating on everything he needed to do.

"What is it?" asked Draco.

"Hermione's been on our side all along" said Harry.

"WHAT?" yelled Draco looking shocked and as if Harry had lost his mind?

"Get everyone chanting this!" yelled Harry copying the piece of paper and giving it to Draco. He saw the saying and wide eyed, he thought maybe it would work so he quickly copied it and told them to pass it on. One by one the students received the piece of paper that only had a chant on it.

"NOW!" yelled Harry.

Together they began chanting along with Harry.

"The Power of Hogwarts will set us free, the power of Hogwarts will set us free, the power of Hogwarts will set us free, the power of Hogwarts will set us free."

The air began to whirl around Hogwarts.

"Hear these words, Hear my cry Spirit from the other side Come to me, I summon thee Cross now the great divine Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Huffelpuff I conjure thee set the power of Hogwarts free!"

The spirits of Hogwarts rose and swirled around in the air, magic pulsing the Death Eaters and Voldemort had stopped, fear in their eyes.

"How is this working? It's not a spell!" shouted Draco confused, as the magic in the ground worked its magic.

"There was magic along time ago, way before anyone new, it was just one family but many evil things roamed the earth, Demons and Warlocks they were vanished because of one family - the Halliwell's" said Harry.

Hermione has been obsessed with it for years; it was way before the hanging of witches. Most of us here probably has a little Halliwell in their blood. We stopped relying on potions and chants and began making spells. Using wands instead of our one true talent." said Harry.

"Halliwell? Where have I seen that name before? It's at the very top of my family tree!" said Draco "She's right," looking a little put out he hated how Hermione Granger was always right.

"Yes, I also know how to get rid of Voldemort for good," said Harry softly.

"Hermione again?" asked Draco he hated how he couldn't help Harry but she seemed to be able to.

"No, she wasn't the only one obsessed," smirked Harry "I knew a descendant of the Halliwell's. She thought the stories she told me were just that stories. There was one that really got to me, the one about a woogy man"

"I see" said Draco before he heard a boom and covered his face with his arms. He didn't understand what it had to do with Voldemort as he stood casting spells until glowing balls was all he could see.

"It's worked! The giants and Trolls are gone!" said Severus; it's getting rid of the evil beings that could bring harm to the school. It won't get rid of the dark lord or his Death Eaters because the school won't recognize them as an evil."

"At least they are gone" said Harry suddenly falling to his knees.

"HARRRRRY!" yelled Severus breaking the ranks and going for his son.

"HARRY WAKE UP!

"COME ON!" yelled Severus; this was the worst time to fall unconscious for no reason. In the middle of a battlefield. "ENEVERATE"

"The Brat wont wake up, he's currently fighting Voldemort off in his mind" smirked Dumbledore. "He will finally get what he's had coming to him"

"Do you realize what you are doing you fool?" snarled Severus "You are condemning the entire wizarding world to slavery!"

"That's what I wanted!" snapped Dumbledore "But the way I wanted to do it never worked so his way will have to do!"

"He wont let you live! As soon as he's taken Hogwarts he will kill you!" snapped Severus.

"What makes you think I'm waiting until Hogwarts is taken?" smirked Voldemort "Avada Kedavra!"

Dumbledore was taken by surprise, he didn't have the chance to get away from the spell it hit him. He fell down; dead his blue eyes no longer twinkling.

Voldemort and Severus were set to face off, the other children of Hogwarts were fighting of Death Eaters, but there seemed to be a lot more Death Eaters than there were students.

"Ready to die Snape? I am looking forward to this! For a very long time," snarled Voldemort, the man had betrayed him. For a far grater length than he had been made aware off.

Severus didn't give Voldemort the pleasure of seeing how scared he was, he just set his head proudly and didn't speak.

One thing Voldemort was good at was getting you angry riled up, and ready to kill.

"Then I shall take care of your three brats, if your lucky I might let you see them die" smirked Voldemort his eyes watching Snape the entire time.

"You dare touch one hair on their heads! I will kill you!" snarled Severus "You HEAR ME? I WILL….KILL….YOU!"

"Will you now?" said Voldemort his eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Crucio" snarled Voldemort, Severus managed to avoid it, but Voldemort was already unfortunately firing again.

No one could help; McGonagall had her hands full of Bellatrix Lestrange. Flitwick had his hands full of Greyback. The other teachers had Lucius Malfoy and the insane Lestrange brothers.

The students were fighting former students, from all houses, other Death Eaters. Ones from Drumstrang and other Wizards whose accents they didn't recognize. They were good, but the students of Hogwarts had been taught, and they were giving as good as they got.

-0

Draco was fighting like the whip of a master was whipping his back.

Unfortunately for him, Lucius Malfoy saw his son fighting one of the Death Eaters.

"Draco!" yelled a surprised, disappointed and shocked father. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry Father I cant be who you want me to be" said Draco determined "I love you but I won't kill for you"

Zachery saw his chance, and killed Lucius Malfoy where he stood. Draco watched his father fall to the ground, his eyes full of understanding and love as they slowly glazed over and turned blank. Lucius Malfoy was no more, and Draco, felt nothing which surprised him. He knew his father would be killed this day; he couldn't grieve for the father that loved him just yet. He was in the middle of battle. His father obviously had expected it too; at least he hadn't died by the hand of his son. He wasn't even sure who had cursed his father, and Zach wasn't about to tell him. He went off in search for his twin, and other two family members, his brother and father.

-0

Severus screamed, he was used to the spell, but even being used to it, it still hurt like hell. Voldemort was obviously enjoying himself; no one else dared approached the evil wizard. Even if they wanted to no one could they were all fighting for their life.

"Did you enjoy that Snape?" sneered Voldemort lifting the spell.

"Fuck you" spat Snape, he wasn't one for swearing but that's all he could think of.

"I shall fuck your son before I kill him, how about that?" sneered Voldemort.

Severus so full of anger found the strength to stand up, wand at the ready before he could think of a spell he was once again on the floor under the Cruciatus curse.

"You never did answer my question," smirked Voldemort.

Snarling, Severus once again on his feet, he wouldn't let that bastard touch his children that way. He had seen him hurting children time and time again as a Death Eater spy and saw the affect it had on them. He knew if Voldemort even touched them that way they would break at the very thought of it. As strong as they were they would never survive what Voldemort would do.

Suddenly Dobby popped up seeing a small tiny creature standing up to Voldemort was the most amusing sight indeed. Either that or the Cruciatus curse had affected him worse then he thought. Voldemort found it funny so it gave Severus hope he wasn't insane just yet. The laugh was knocked of his face when he was knocked off his feet. Landing with a sickening crunch five feet away.

"Avada Kedavra!" snarled Severus, but Voldemort seemed to just side step it, as if it was a simple stunning spell. It took a lot out of Severus who fell to his knees once again. Protected by Dobby, who was glaring at Voldemort and telling him 'You shall not hurt Harry Potter's dad' as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Avada…." he didn't get to cast the rest of the curse on the bloody elf as someone interrupted him again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" snapped Harry standing up, sweat glistening his body, after the fight it had taken to stop Voldemort getting in. As strong as his defences were, he had a bond with Voldemort and he could get in through it the closer they were. Hence why he was easily possessed and he would rather die than let Voldemort take control of him.

Voldemort turned around and snarled the bastard shouldn't be up already but oh well least Snape could get to see his son killed.

Harry put out his hand, making his power glow around his hand before be began chanting the spell he had learned from his only childhood friend who had moved from Privet Drive soon after she turned seven. How he remembered the spell/chant he had no idea.

"I am light I am one too strong to fight Return to dark where Shadows dwell. So go away and leave my sight, and take with you, this endless fright. Lily, James, Samantha Salazar, Godric, Rowena, Helga the Potter and Witches and Wizards Stand strong beside us banish this evil banish this soul from time and space" yelled Harry, the white glow had continued to glow until it was so blinding Voldemort had to close his eyes or fear being blinded. Sure James had been a bastard but that didn't stop him being his biological father, and being able to defeat Voldemort with them all. It was sort of his chance of redemption right all his wrongs.

Next thing Tom Riddle knew the glowing ball was heading his way, and it hit him, the scream he let of was very loud and blood curling. The students had to cover their ears to protect their ear drums spirits of everyone mentioned was going in and out Voldemort's evil body killing him. The Death Eaters all too shocked to do anything, felt a very bad tugging pain in their forearm. The students took the opportunity to stun them where they lay in shock. As they were slowly drained of their magic by Voldemort who was trying to survive this unknown attack.

Then the spirits started to fade, it was almost as if they had never been there. The last one to leave was a very familiar red haired woman who beamed in pride at her son. She mouthed the words 'Well Done I love you son' and moved to Severus and mouthed 'I love you' 'Thank you' before she too disappeared in the blink of an eye.

The only ones that didn't fade were the Hogwart's founders; it looked as if they were there to stay.

Harry fell to his knees, Zachery and Sev ran towards their father and brother. Their father crawled towards Harry, he had to make sure his son was alright, the four of them huddled together, Harry laying his head on his fathers lap, too exhausted to even keep his own head up. Severus wasn't fairing much better, but had enough strength left to sit on his backside.

"Are you alright?" asked Zach.

"M'fine, just tired" groaned Harry.

"Don't fall asleep Harry!" said Severus worry plain as day on his face.

"Get the hurt students to the great hall immediately!" yelled Poppy, once the Death Eaters had been taken care off. The house elves that had helped began helping Poppy by levitating the wounded to the Great Hall, the only place big enough to handle such a big in pouring of hurt students.

She ran towards Harry, she cared about him more than she had realised. Seeing him there, beside his three family members she feared the worst. The Witch gasping for breath quickly did a diagnostic spell on him.

She let out a big whoop of relief, "He's alright, he just used too much magic, a good few weeks in bed, and no magic he should be as right as rain."

"How are you Severus?" quickly scanning him also.

"You need three doses of the Anti Cruciatus potion" said Poppy, she looked at his hands and nodded, he was going to be alright.

"Zach, Sev can you help me getting all potions from your father's potions cupboard and getting them into the great hall. I've already conjured beds when he heard the wards were down and the ones from the hospital wing?" asked Poppy

Sev and Zach looked at their father, "Do it, I have my emergency supply in my bedroom we will be fine" said Severus nodding his head.

With that the two teens took their father and Harry on magical stretchers and made their way down as briskly as they could without hurting their father or Harry. Sure they had used magic but not as much as Harry, and they had not been under the Cruciatus curse. They needed sleep as Poppy said, so they were going to bed as soon as they got in.

Once Severus was on his bed, he told them he wanted Harry beside him, who was already asleep. They nodded before leaving, taking a padded potions box with them, to put the entire contents of the potions store.

They had students to save after all.

When they arrived, everywhere was chaos, the Order and the Auror's had finally arrived only they were too late. The war had already been fought and won. At least they were helping the students and the wounded. Everyone was sleeping in the Great Hall this night; they needed each other now more than ever.

The injured and the exhausted students together, no house mattered, for now they were one for all and all for one. Maybe now this will be the end of the Houses, the prejudice. Maybe now they will get on.

With that Zachery and Sev decided to leave the Great Hall and join their father and brother down in the dungeons. Their services were no longer required; she had plenty of Auror's and Order members helping her. As they looked out the window they saw the Dead being Portkey'd away, the students handled with more care than ten Death Eaters all together.

Those students would live on forever; they had fought for their school and their lives and everyone within her (Hogwarts). They had more respect than Dumbledore had when he defeated Grindelwald and that's saying something. However, Dumbledore no longer had that respect; he was dead and dark to everyone now. Everyone knew he had joined Voldemort in the battle, not stupid enough to think it was the imperious curse. If Harry Potter could fight it at fourteen then so could have Dumbledore.

* * *

There we go! The battle is done Dumbledore is dead and so is Voldemort Harry is finally free to live his life! suitable ending no? R&R


	42. Chapter 42

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes**

**Chapter 42**

**Releasing The Innocent And Lifting Everyone's Spirits **

* * *

"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Still locked in the Headmistress office I think" said Draco.

"Zabini doesn't know Hermione was on our side!" said Harry wide eyed.

"Oh dear" said Draco, what Harry said was true.

"We need to get to the Headmistress immediately!" said Harry "You go to the great hall I'll go to the Headmistress office."

"Meet back at the entrance hall" said Draco curtly he wasn't searching everywhere for him if he couldn't find Zabini in the Great Hall.

"Done" said Harry running up the stairs towards the Headmistresses office, even Draco raised pure blood didn't even think of asking a house elf to find out where Zabini was.

Harry was just getting better so he was exhausted by the time he got to the Headmistresses office. He wasn't surprised to find Zabini or Hermione not there. The Death Eaters had been swiftly dealt with; Dumbledore had been taken away along with the Death Eaters. Having defeated Grindelwald didn't matter - not for the crimes he had committed he had committed treason.

He took his time coming back down; Draco was already there when Harry finally made it down. Draco didn't moan about having to wait when he saw Harry, he looked exhausted.

"Your dad's going to kill you and me if he sees you like this!" said Draco.

"Indeed he is" said a voice from the corner coming out.

"Dad!" said Harry twirling around in fright his wand sliding back up into its holster once he had identified him.

"Take these" instructed Severus handing three potions to Harry, he knew better than to try and make Harry lie down - it's something he seems incapable of doing.

"We need to find Zabini Hermione was on our side all along" said Harry.

Grimacing Harry choked down the potions he needed to take and banished the bottles to Severus' used potion bottle box.

"I see, Dobby!" yelled Severus.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and wanted to hit their own foreheads of course they could have just asked one of the house elves.

"Where is Headmistress Zabini?" asked Severus.

"She is at the Ministry Master Severus," said Dobby bowing low.

"Thank you, let's go boys" said Severus.

That said they used the entrance hall floo to get into the Ministry and had to find out where she was exactly. She was in the court room, they decided to go down and see her there just in case it was Hermione's trial.

Just as well they did, Hermione was sitting on the chair in the middle of the court room very much on trial. Zabini looked mighty disappointed in her sitting there shaking her head at something.

"Hermione Granger is innocent!" said Harry immediately.

"Excuse me?" asked Minister Bones.

"She's innocent she was playing Dumbledore to find out what she could, she helped me defeat Voldemort" said Harry. "It was her idea she protected Hogwarts and everyone in her."

"Do you have proof?" asked Minister Bones.

Hermione had protested her innocence, but the entire court room had scoffed at her. Bowing her head she had just listened to them, answering their questions and then Harry came - despite everything she had done was protesting her innocence for her.

"I...where's the paper? I don't know what happened to it!" said Harry wide eyed.

"Use your memory!" sneered Draco gently.

"We can use my memory to see my version of events!" said Harry.

"With your guardian's permission we will" said Minister Bones.

"He has my permission if she is innocent she doesn't deserve to be imprisoned" said Severus. He had expected to be arrested by this, but it seemed no one cared. Dumbledore looked like was the only one who wanted him imprisoned and Fudge probably but he was currently sentenced there himself.

Hermione sighed and relaxed for the first time in days, she had been petrified of going to Azkaban. She might just be safe - she hoped so anyways.

The memory was played and with that the trial came to a close, it was obvious for all to see she WAS innocent. They had many Death Eaters to stand trial so they couldn't play around.

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione cuddling him for all he was worth thanking him repeatedly. She had given up hope that anyone would come and help her. Prove her innocent and just as always Harry came in at the last minute to save the day - and her life.

"You're welcome, let's go home" said Harry shivering he didn't like the cold and atmosphere here. It was too close to the Dementors and of course he remembered his own time sitting in that chair. Two had been brought in with the overwhelming amount of Death Eaters being there.

"Let's go" said Severus when he realised why Harry wanted to get out of there.

"We need to tell everyone" said Draco "They won't react kindly to seeing her, especially Sev and Zach."

Hermione's eyes widened and shuddered at the thought of what those two twins could do to her if they got their hands on her especially if they thought she was a threat to their little brother.

"True" said Harry he hadn't even thought of that.

"They will be in the great hall helping to get everything back to normal and getting breakfast" said Severus. He had obviously spoken to them before coming to look for Harry.

"Then lets head there first" said Harry.

In agreement they all walked towards the fireplace all got in and Severus said the name of their destination and together the four of them stepped out of the fire into the Great Hall.

"YOU!" snarled Sev.

"Hermione Granger is innocent! She gave me the spell that would protect Hogwarts and help me defeat Voldemort!" yelled Harry with his wand to his throat - which amplified his voice.

"She tried to hurt you!" said Zach. Even if she did help, he wasn't going to be as easy forgiving as Harry was.

"When have you known any spell of Hermione's to miss its mark?" asked Harry softly.

The answer was none, she had not aimed it at him like they thought it had been passed his ear she had aimed it. Sighing softly they grudgingly had to admit the truth that was obviously staring them in the face.

"Now I want something to eat!" said Harry sitting down at the teachers table, with his father and brothers and now Hermione as well.

Everyone seemed to follow suit, all eating their breakfast, there was many spaces where the students were dead, which saddened everyone there but their sacrifice hadn't been in vain. The world wouldn't forgot them, Harry would make sure of that if he had to pay for a massive statue to be erected in their memory he would - its not like he was ever strapped for cash anyway.

* * *

Not everything between harry and hermione will be alright...she will never be the first friend in need of saving in his first year...but with the help he needed to fight voldemort he gives her a chance. they will never be as close as before and harry has many slytherin friends whom he would rather confide R&R plz


	43. Chapter 43

**Empty Jaded Emerald Eyes**

**Chapter 43**

**A Ball In Rememberance and a statue **

* * *

"It seems everyone is depressed today" sighed Harry.

"Of course they are the relief they won the battle is over, they are mourning for their friends and loved ones now" said Severus softly.

"How can we lift their spirits?" asked Sev curiously, he didn't like seeing anyone down.

"A ball?" asked Hermione, despite the fact she hated the things, she remembered what it had been like during the Twi-Wizard tournament. Despite the danger and fear of the unknown upcoming events everyone had enjoyed themselves...except for poor Harry.

"I suppose it could work" said Zach.

"Maybe a ball, in remembrance to everyone who fell get a statue made and put on Hogwarts grounds and maybe Hogsmade. With their names on it and maybe pictures?" asked Harry.

"That sounds like a good idea son" said Severus smiling proudly.

Harry grinned, despite how long Severus had been his father he couldn't get used to being called son. The feelings he felt with that simple word alone was enough to stagger him. Most of the time his heart felt like it was fit to burst, and he would change nothing.

"I will start getting invitations ready" said Hermione.

"Ask them to bring pictures of anyone that's died so it can be put on the statue" said Harry softly.

"Great idea Harry!" grinned Hermione.

"I guess we will get Hogwarts ready when do we hold the ball?" asked Zach.

"Tomorrow night" replied Harry.

"They won't have time to get dresses!" protested Hermione, she wouldn't either.

"There's plenty shops and it will keep them busy and won't think about what has happened. Just tell Madam Malkin's so she's forewarned" said Harry.

"He's right" said Sev.

"Then we better get this show on the road, I will ask Zabini to help" said Severus.

"What about the injured students?" asked Hermione sadly.

"They can come as well, the ones really injured obviously can't but there will always be other balls or parties" said Harry. They had to help the people they could right now, even though the Hospital Wing was twice the size it had always been.

Hermione sighed she knew he was right, everyone was beginning to get depressed over everything had happened. This would be the thing to take their minds of it and hopefully cheer them up, make them see it wasn't the end of the world. Maybe she should make a speech, let them know that the people who had died wouldn't want them mourning they would want them laughing and enjoying the life they had fought so hard for.

Hermione couldn't help but think back, not believing Harry when he said he didn't kill the Dursley's trying to get with Ron. She couldn't remember what had opened her eyes to the real world, but she was glad it had, she no longer wanted to be with Ron and let her true self shine through. She decided if she couldn't befriend Harry again not that she blamed him she would help him win the war. So she pretended to be with Dumbledore all along hating Harry. Inside that had nearly killed her, but she had done it and helped bring Dumbledore and Voldemort down. In the end of the day, Harry had forgiven her for everything and she didn't know how he did it but she was over the moon that he had. She had never felt surer of herself and her life, she would find someone she truly loved and have a family and be beside Harry in all ways as he would be with her.

Hermione left and magically began creating the invites they would need, she wasn't sure how many people had survived so she made sure she had a lot of them. Written in gold was the invites with a multi coloured ribbon, Green, Silver, Gold, Red, Yellow, Orange, Blue and Silver once again, all the houses colours in one go. There was no more prejudice and she hoped it would last.

On the envelope she put 'ONE FOR ALL AND ALL FOR ONE' the war had changed them all maybe not for the better but the change wasn't all bad.

Most of the children had been picked up by family or were with friends still inside Hogwarts.

_Dear Parvati Patil and family_

_We herby invite you to the HOGWARTS FANCY DRESS BALL in memory of the fallen ones, it will be held in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At 6.00pm until late. _

_A statue will be erected in memory of the fallen and we ask you if you could bring any good pictures. That will be placed upon the statue next to their name so people can see what they fought for. _

_We look forward to seeing you. _

_Harrison James Severus Potter – Snape, Zachery Shaun George Weasley Snape - Severus Aidan Fredric Weasley Snape – Severus Tobias Snape – Hermione Jean Granger._

"I don't know if I should go" sighed Parvati to her parents once they had all read the invite.

"You must sweetheart, for Padma she would want you to go, now get the best picture you have of her for this statue because she deserves it. She died for you sweetheart and we cannot lose both of you" said Mrs Patil.

"We will all go" said Mr Patil although he had been crying there was an air of determination around him. It was true he couldn't lose both his children; he had already lost one daughter this week.

"I will, I must get ready I'll get a dress that will make Padma proud" smiled Parvati nodding her head slowly.

"That's girl" smiled Mrs. Patil.

She was the first one to go to Madam Malkin's and picked a dress that would have had her sister drooling in envy.

Suddenly before she knew it Madam Malkin's dress shop was filled with people old and young buying dresses for this upcoming ball. Everyone was invited not just Hogwarts student. One thing for sure most of the Wizarding world was going to be inside Hogwarts tonight.

-0

"Is the statue ready?" asked Harry.

"It is sir, where would you like it?" asked Simon, he was one of the best sculptures in the Wizarding world. He used a combination of Magical and Muggle means to make them last.

"I've changed my mind about where I want it, I'm going to put it in the hall, where the students line up before they are sorted into houses" said Harry.

"Very well sir," smiled Simon using his magic he got the statue to where he wanted it and sat it down. It was an angel figure with its arms around a robed figure, a lightning bolt in one hand and the other cupped around the face of the robed figure.

"It's perfect!" smiled Harry in admiration.

"Thank you sir" said Simon puffing up proudly; the chosen one liked his work.

"Here I've added a little something extra" said Harry handing the pouch of money over.

"Thank you sir," said Simon.

"There's no need for Sir, Simon" smiled Harry. Inwardly thanking Merlin himself that no one knew he was the Heir of that said man.

"Ok" said Simon smiling kindly.

"Will we see you at the ball?" asked Harry making a conversation with the man.

"I will sir, my daughters lost some of their friends, we hope this cheers them up" said Simon looking subdued.

"Good idea," smiled Harry "Now I must get the decorations done in the Great Hall thank you for everything."

"How did it go?" asked Severus when he saw his son enter the Great Hall.

"Brilliant it looks fantastic, he added a lightning bolt to it" mumbled Harry looking slightly embarrassed.

"It has been a symbol of peace in this world for nearly two decades son" sighed Severus.

"I suppose, to me it's a symbol of mums love" admitted Harry.

"As it should be" smiled Severus softly, today was a day for remembering.

"I've managed to get a DJ, he's a squib does both Muggle and Magical music" grinned Hermione.

"Now all we need to do is get the place in shape for a ball" mumbled Harry.

Suddenly as if Hogwarts was answering his command, a stage was set up in pure white for the music and the walls had satin silk flowing like drapes. Seats were white and gold everywhere a beautiful big dance area and the doors of the Great Hall disappeared and in place stood a beautiful carved white arch. White not black – they weren't mourning for the people who had died but living for them. The Great Hall looked absolutely perfect; there was even a white carpet as they came in. In front of the stage there was a massive drape with a badger, snake, lion and raven together, the names one right after another. Hermione added once again 'One for all and all for one' it seemed to be becoming a new school motto.

"Perfect." grinned Harry.

When they went out into the hall the statue had a few lights and the banister was wrapped with Lily's. Lanterns were unlit for now bobbing up and down in mid air quite comfortable.

That night everyone was dressed up, Harry had on beautiful green new robes his father had given him. Zach and Sev both had similar robe's on but different in their own way. Severus had blue robes on which surprised every one of them. It shouldn't have because he was no longer a Death Eater and no longer bore the Dark Mark he could wear what he liked.

That night people danced, ate and drank their fill as Harry had predicted it did lift everyone's spirits up. Everyone got up on stage and said a bit about someone they missed and shared stories about their missed loved ones. People were laughing and crying throughout the night.

Then Harry told the DJ they had one last song as they went out to pay their respects and add inscriptions and pictures to the statue.

And it was a fitting song too.

Every night in my dreams...I see you, I feel you...That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance...And spaces between us...You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are...I believe that the heart does go on...Once more you open the door...And you're here in my heart...And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time...And last for a lifetime...And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you...One true time I hold to...In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are...I believe that the heart does go on...Once more you open the door...And you're here in my heart...And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear...And I know that my heart will go on...We'll stay forever this way...You are safe in my heart...And my heart will go on and on

Song by Celine Dion (Titanic) My Heart Will Go On (Not that there's a lot of people that don't know that!)

That night hundreds of names were put on the statue, people adding their own pieces to it. The pictures were then inserted and would never be removed. It was about five o'clock in the morning before they were done.

Flowers and teddies and all sorts of trinkets were laid down beside the statue. Lining the halls and they were never moved until they had withered and died. The one in Hogsmade was even bigger, there was also one put in Diagon Alley no one ever forgot them.

Lily Potter - The mother that died for her only son and gave the world ten years of peace. May she rest in peace.

James Potter

Deagus Diggle

Mundugus Fletcher

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Mad Eye Moody – died how he always imagined – in a battle taking out dark wizards.

Cho Chang

Padma Patel – twin sister of Parvati Patel

Teddy Zabini – cousin of Baize Zabini

Dennis Creevy – younger brother of Colin Creevy

Ronald Weasley – Brother of Ginny, Charlie, Percy, Bill Weasley

Theodore Nott – Big brother of Edward Nott

Percy Weasley – brother of Ginny, Charlie, Ron, and Bill Weasley

Ginevra Weasley – Sister of Ron, Charlie, Bill and Percy Weasley

Sara Malkin's – granddaughter of Madam Malkin's

Rita Skeeter's

Rubeus Hagrid – saved fifteen children from the killing curse using himself as a shield friendliest half giant in the world.

Griddy - Loyal to Hogwarts till the end

Moddy Loyal to Hogwarts till the end

Winky - Loyal to Hogwarts till the end

The list continued on and on...

-0

Molly Weasley only had two children left and they were at the other side of the country away from her. She missed her children so very much, but Arthur was at her side to comfort her - she only wished her two twins would come home. It didnt matter to her that she hadnt carried them, they were still her babies.

Zachery Snape eventually married and settled down with Parvati Patil, Zach was really the only person who could understand why she had taken the loss of her twin so hard. Eventually they had gotten close and soon after became an item. They had three children two boys (Paul Harry and Sean Severus) and a little girl they called Padma Samantha after her twin and his mother.

Sev settled down a little after his twin and got married to Alicia Spinnet and they went on to have two children. A little boy and girl who were named Rosaline Lily and Roland Samuel.

Harry married Luna Lovegood and had five children with her, who were all spoiled rotten with the help of his father and brothers. Their names were Lily, Jasmine, Daisy, Sam and Edward. He had held onto the tradition from his mother's side, naming their children after flowers after he had found out his grandmothers name had been Rose. His great grandmother's name had been Violet.

Hermione settled down just before Harry, as she had gone on to university which the help from Harry. However, she had told him she would pay it back and she had plus interest. She became a lawyer the best one in fact she was known in both worlds and had the best rate for getting people off – if they hadn't done it that is. She always refused to help anyone guilty; did she mention she was a brilliant Legilmens? No well she was and knew just about right away.

She had four children, Harry, Phoebe, Masie, Paige three girls and a boy. She had married much to everyone's shock Draco Malfoy. Draco had only given in and let her name the children those names because they were right at the top of his family tree and because Harry had become his best friend.

Nymphadora Tonks stayed close to Harry she unlike Sirius had believed him to be innocent; she settled down with surprisingly Remus Lupin. Harry hadn't forgiven the man he made that clear, but he said he was welcome anywhere Tonks was. He made it also clear he didn't want to talk to the man or be his friend. He tolerated him for Tonks and that was that.

Sirius Black died a lonely bitter old man, as hard as he tried Harry wanted nothing to do with him not after what he had done. Remus started dating Tonks and Sirius practically lost his only friend, who couldn't stand to see Sirius drowning in guilt which was his own doing.

Severus never really settled down with anyone, he seemed quite content to see his sons have families and see his grandchildren. He knew some day he would be re-united with the women he loved Lily and Samantha. For now he was quite happy to be a granddad to his son's children and he got to see them grow up he had a few depressed moments when he realized what he had missed out on with his own kids.

Now look at the bond he had with his sons now...he wouldn't change anything for the world.

Severus remembered giving Harry the potion fifteen years later that would make the potion permanent. That particular blood adoption potion needed given twice, and of course Harry had wanted it. It seemed even after all those years he loved to curl up against his father - although he didn't quite fit there anymore.

And as they all say the show must go on...and indeed it did.

Severus had watched as Harry's eyes went from Empty Betrayed green eyes to Vibrant Jaded Emerald Eyes.

They did make up for those lost years.

It wasn't long before Dumbledore was forgotten; Voldemort was only a scary story. The only thing that did remain was the hero's forever engraved in the statue. Names that children would touch with awe and understanding when they noticed a family member.

But as they say the heart always goes on...

THE END

* * *

I Hope This Is Easier To Read Now So If You Notice Mistakes Let Me Know Hopefully You Wont As This Has Taken Me Two Day's To Get The Entire Thing Fixed. Shouldn't Have Let It Get Into That State In The First Place But Never Mind :) I Hope You Enjoyed The Story Don't Forget To Review! And Let Me Know What You Thought Take Care x


End file.
